


The Long Road Ahead

by RedWolfBlack



Series: The Long Road Ahead [1]
Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brave Ron, F/F, Femslash, Kim Possible Season 1, Love, Mentions of Bonnie/Kim, Ripping into Ron, Romance, Series, Time Travel, WIP, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Season One. What would things have been like if Kim had fallen in love with Shego when she first saw her during A Sitch in Time (as a pre-teen)? Follow Kim and Shego's relationship through the episodes of the series, but with a lot of KIGO in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Fanfiction Account, and I felt like bringing it over to AO3. I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

A pre-teen Kim Possible sat against the stone wall of the billionaire she just rescued. Her crimson hair was in a ponytail and she was smiling with her olive eyes. She didn't like to smile that much because of her braces. Beside her sat the Future Kim Possible.

Future Kim was 16 years old and had grown a few feet to a whopping 5'4". She was in her mission gear, with the shirt hugging her chest. Her cargo pants were baggy on her legs. Future Kim's crimson hair fell over her shoulders and her bangs hovered over her olive eyes. She smiles at her younger self.

Through all the bad that she had gone through with time travelling, Kim was glad that she could see this moment of her life again. At that moment, both Kims laid their eyes on Shego, who had the Time Monkey in her grasps. Future Kim's heart broke a little. She frowned as the villainess disappeared into the time stream.

Younger Kim has a different reaction to laying her eyes on the villainess. The pre-teen's jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous green woman. She looked at her future self, about to say something. Futrue Kim knew what the younger girl was thinking.

_ Who is she? And why does my heart ache to be near her? _


	2. Are you Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the episode Tick-Tick-Tick. It follows the episode pretty well, scene for scene, although I do alter some parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting this weekly, as to catch up with what I have on fanfiction. So if the response on this site is as good as that one, I'll post the rest in one shot.

Kim Possible was awakened by her alarm clock. She reached over and slapped the snooze button. She grumbled and slid out of bed. It had be a late night and she had that dream again. It had to do with a monkey, herself, and the beautiful green woman she had seen when she was younger. Kim never knew where she came from, she just appeared in front of her and was gone the next minute. Sighing, she headed to the shower. The redhead stood in the water, mulling over her thoughts, when her alarm went off again. She panicked and rushed the rest of her shower. She was going to be late and she had a history term paper due that morning.

Kim donned her green tank top that revealed her midsection and a pair of navy blue cargos. She ran out the door and sprinted to Middleton High School. Fifteen minutes late, Kim burst through the double doors of the high school. The teen hero bobbed and weaved through students to make it to her locker. When she finally reached it, Kim jerked it open and slammed the PRINT button on her printer. The machine started going with a whirring noise, but after one page it sputtered and the paper jammed. Kim groaned at this.

"Hey KP," came the voice of her best friend, Ron Stoppable.

Ron had been Kim's best friend since Pre-K. He was a tall boy with blonde hair and no muscle definition. He always wore baggy khakis and a long sleeve under a t-shirt. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face and he looked into Kim's locker.

"What's the prob?" He asked.

"Paper jam," Kim grumbled.

"Rufus, emergency!" the blonde boy called to his pocket. From within his pants pocket, a naked mole rat appeared and scampered up to the printer.

"Ron, I doubt Rufus can help," the redhead said skeptically.

"Kim, he can program a VCR. I'm pretty sure he can fix a printer."

Rufus dove into the machine and started tinkering with it. He appeared a moment later and the printer whirred to life once again. It began printing the rest of the papers. Kim glowed with excitement. She gathered the papers. Unbeknownst to her, Rufus had gotten sucked into the printer.

"Oh my god, everything's here. Research… Bibliography… Rufus!?" The last page she held had a naked mole rat shaped blank space on it. Ron chuckled as Kim printed her History paper properly. "You guys rock!" The redhead sprinted down the hallway as the bell rang. Halfway to her class, she slammed right into .

The resident supply teacher was a large man with a very loud voice. He had a crew cut and was once a part of the military. He used his training in his teachings sometimes. "Going somewhere, ?" He asked, staring at Kim intently.

"Just heading to class, sir," she responded meekly.

"Not tardy again are we?"

"No not at all, Mr.B."

"I believe this is three lates in a row, Possible," barked, "I'll see you in detention today after school."

Kim's jaw dropped. She was a cheerleader. Cheerleaders didn't get detention. She was so going to hear about it from Bonnie. The brunette had some sort of vendetta against Kim since they had met. Bonnie had tried to make the redhead's life a living hell since then. Grumbling, Kim made her way to class. Could her day get any worse?

X X X

"Jim, Tim, no launching peas at the table," James Possible said to his twin sons. The boys looked at him sadly. "Go use the launch pad in the back." He turned to look at Kim, who was moping in at the other end of the table. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I got detention," Kim replied, her mood sank even further than it already had today.

"A Possible has never gotten detention," Her father said, then furrowed his brow, "Except for your brothers that is." Out the window, Jim and Tim were launching a rocket in the back yard.

"Cheerleaders so DON'T do detention," the teen hero groaned. Her mother, Ann Possible, looked at her daughter and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Who does do detention anyways?" Ann questioned her daughter.

"I don't know. Anyone else?" Kim sighed and looked down at her food, arms crossed.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

All three Possibles looked at their cellular devices, trying to figure out who the noise was coming from. "It's the Kimmunicator," Kim said raising the device up. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim got a hit on your website from the Amazon," the eleven year old genius replied.

"The Amazon?"

"I set you up with Gustavo for a ride."

"The one from the flood, I remember," Kim said cheerily.

"Pack your insect repellant," the young boy said as he signed off.

Kim's parents looked at her in disbelief. She had just told them she had gotten detention for being late to school and now she was wanting to go to South America.

"South America?" Ann exclaimed.

"On a school night," James said, perplexed.

They both gave her very stern looks. In response, the two parents received the infamous 'Puppy Dog Pout'. Ann relaxed slightly. "Alright. But you have to finish your peas."

Kim grinned. "You're tough, but fair."

X X X

Kim and Ron were on Gustavo's plane, headed towards their destination. Beneath them, the Amazon River and forest was a calming blur of greens and blues. The plane they were on slowly descended into the water and glided to across it.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo." Kim said to the pilot, a portly man with a mustache.

"After you saved my village from the flood last year, I only wish I could do more," he replied.

"No big. It was just like swift practice."

"Except the Middleton High pool doesn't have piranhas," Ron added.

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

The teen hero reached into her pocket and switched the device on, a look of concentration coming over her.

"Okay Kim, I can show you the security footage now," Wade said.

"Please and thank you," Kim responded politely.

Wade switched the device to show a security feed of a laboratory. There was a computer just in the background and a table that held some tubes and a microscope. Wade talked over the footage.

"This is the lab of Professor Akari," Wade stated as a pale woman with raven hair and emerald eyes appeared on the screen. She was in a green and black cat suit. The woman leapt on screen did something to the computer, back flipped, and then proceeded to kick the security camera. The footage , hummed with static. Kim's jaw nearly dropped, but she remained composed. The sight of that woman tugged on her heart.

"Rewind and freeze, Wade," Kim demanded, her voice almost shaky.

Wade did as he was asked and rewound the footage and froze it just before the raven haired woman kicked the camera. Kim tried to take a closer look without drawing attention to Ron.

"Who is she?" She asked Wade, "She's good."

Beside her, Ron started slurping a soda he had gotten from Bueno Nacho before they had left for the Amazon. "Is that necessary?" Kim grumbled, as Ron finished up the last of the drink. His eyes went wide as though to say 'Duh'.

"Uhh yah," the blonde haired boy replied, his brow furrowing slightly, "Every drop counts when you're a thousand miles away from free refills." Rufus nodded in agreement from his owner's shoulder, slurping on the straw.

They got out of the plane and started their trek to Prof. Akari's lab. The air was humid and moist, causing their clothes to cling to their bodies in a sweaty way. Kim stepped through some leaves as they walked. Her mind a jumble of thoughts.

_Who was that woman? Why did she look the same age as when I first saw her? Her eyes are so… so stunning. Wait… I mean… No… Yes… Ugh this is so the drama right now. I was twelve when I saw her, and I felt my heart ache to be near her. I felt that tug again after watching the footage. Who is she?_

"Wait up, Kim!" Ron yelled, pulling the teen hero from her thoughts. She looked back her best friend stumbled through the jungle, freaked out over his naked mole rat, and almost fell face first into the dirt. They continued to walk for a few more minutes, when they reached a tree house.

The building looked sturdy enough. It had a thatched roof and a ladder leading up to its entrance. There was a door frame but no door, which was likewise for the windows. The two teens made their way up the ladder and were greeted by a stout man with round glasses and what appeared to be safari clothes. Professor Akari looked rather old to be in the jungle all by himself.

"Kim Possible," he said taking the hand of the redhead and leading her into his lab, "Thank goodness you came." Ron shivered at the thought of all the bugs that were in the jungle and looked at the professor.

"I'd get someone out here to spray your yard pronto," he commented as he too entered the lab. Once he entered, a caterpillar landed on his head and he almost freaked out. Prof Akari took the critter off of the blonde boy's head and placed on the table. Kim had her arms crossed as she watched the encounter.

"What exactly was stolen, Professor?" She asked. Prof Akari shrugged his shoulders and gestured to his insect friends.

"I don't exactly know," he responded, rather confused, "The gangs all here."

Ron walked over to the computer. Its screen was covered in butterflies, making it seem like a screen saver. He poked it and yelped as the butterflies flew away. "Nice screen saver," he grumbled sarcastically. Kim looked at Ron as he danced about away from the critters.

"Screen saver?" She mused. She looked at the Kimmunicator and re-watched the clip of the pale woman. In the background, the computer screen lit up with a sign saying 'UPLOAD' and a progress bar loading. "No screen saver… What's on your computer?" she asked Prof Akari.

"Oh… well it's a very experimental…." He gasped and ran over to the computer. He pressed a button and noticed there was nothing in the disk drive. "My tick is gone!"

Ron yelped and held onto his head. Kim rolled her eyes and informed the professor that it was "bad camp memories." Ron went silent for a moment as he recalled his misadventures at Camp Wannaweep. He shuddered. "My head was a 24 hour blood sucker buffet."

Professor Akari chuckled. "This tick was not alive. On the disk was a digital blueprint of a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing.

"So you made a robot tick?" Kim questioned, her arms crossed again in concentration.

"Why?" Ron squeaked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands," the professor shrugged.

"Who would need a robot tick?" Kim wondered.

_And what do they have to do with that mysterious woman?_

X X X

Shego walked through the hallway of a lair that was located on an island in a disclosed location. She walked with determination, when a hole opened up beneath her and she fell down it. The pale woman slid down a long tunnel and fell into a chair that was waiting at the end of it. Her raven hair was disheveled from the event and she huffed, looking at her employer.

"Ever considered a normal door?" She asked him.

The man before her was Doctor Drakken. A blue skinned man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scar just underneath his left eye. He turned around from where he was standing. "Did you get it?" He asked in a menacing tone.

"I got it. I don't know why you want I, but I got it." Shego replied and held out the disk she has stolen from Professor Akari's lab.

Drakken swiped the disk from the villainess's hand and glared at her. "My plan will reveal itself in due time, Shego." He grinned and his voice became chipper. "Who wants to build a robot tick? I do, I do."

Shego rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Uhh… …You do know you just said that out loud right?"

"Blast!"

X X X

Kim stood in the hallway by her locker, Kimmunicator in her hand. She was waiting there with Ron to get information from Wade about the raven haired woman. When it finally went off, she looked at him with a twisted face.

"Mae it quick, Wade."

"Oh cheerleader practice?" The genius questioned. Kim shook her head.

"I have detention."

"Cheerleaders don't get detention."

"I know. Try telling that to ," she sighed and looked at him. "Can we get back to the case?"

"Okay," Wade said, "I took that freeze frame from the security camera. Her name is Shego, and she is wanted in 11 countries."

"Make that 12," Ron interjected and growled seductively. Rufus mimicked him.

 _Actually make that 13,_ Kim thought with a sigh.

Then she realized what Ron said. "So not your type, ugh." She was trying to play it off as though she had no interest in Shego other than on a professional level.

"Possible!" came the rumbling voice of , "Snap to. It's 1500 hours."

Ron yelped as the supply teacher made his way to them. "Remember KP, chocolate is as good as cash in there."

X X X

Kim and Ron sat in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho. Ron had made a daring plan to get his best friend out of detention. He sent Rufus in as bait to distract . The redhead had been freed from the clutches of detention for at least one more day.

"Thank you Ron," She said with a smile, "Much needed bail out there." Rufus looked at her. He had a straw in his hands and was reenacting the supply teacher. He smacked the straw on the table, swatting at an invisible pest.

"Give credit where it is due," Ron said as he watched the naked mole rat's dramatization.

"It was like the meeting of the life time losers in there," the teen hero said. Ron frowned at her. He had been in detention before. Just as he was about to say something, the Kimmunicator went off. "Wade! Got anything on our mystery thief?"

The young genius informed her that there was suspicious activity going on at an island in the Caribbean. He also informed her that it was said to be haunted. Rufus got scared and scampered away like Scooby-Doo and hid in Kim's drink. Kim chuckled at the thought of a haunted island. She shrugged it off as something out of a horror movie. Wade then informed her that he had created some things for her and that they were in her bag.

Ron rummaged around Kim's backpack and pulled out a tube of lipstick, He inspected it and was shocked when goo shot out of it and hit him in the face. The contents of which were an elastic constricting agent. Rufus burst out laughing as the blonde boy tried to remove the stuff from his face, tipping over the drink he was still residing in. Kim pulled out her compact and rolled her eyes as Ron asked what it did.

"It's a small mirror that allows me to check my face. Come on, Ron, let's jet."

X X X

Drakken was building the robot tick, when the alarm system went off. Shego looked at the screen and saw Kim, Ron, and Rufus swim across it. She turned to Drakken, pointing at the screen.

"Intruder alert," She hollered over the blaring alarm.

"I can't hear you! Intruder Alert too loud," Drakken responded, not realizing what was going on as he continued to adhere metal to metal.

Meanwhile, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were swimming towards the lair when a door opened and sucked them into it. They were raised out of the water by a small platform, causing the teen hero and her sidekick to smoosh together. The water below them now housed sharks.

Shego appeared before them her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face. She glance at Kim and noticed the redhead was quite beautiful for being 4 years her junior. She felt something tug in her chest at the sight of the redhead though. Kim glanced at Shego, her heart sped up a bit. It was the first time she had been a few feet from the villainess since that first encounter. Not that she could really call it an encounter.

Drakken descended a flight of stairs and looked at Kim and Ron. "I've heard of you," He stated, "The teen hero Kim Possible."

"And her chum," Shego added sarcastically.

Ron gulped and looked down at the sharks circling them. "Did you really have to say it like that?"

Drakken continued, "And surely you know of me?"

The redhead looked at him, her arms crossed and a brow raised. "Sorry," she said bluntly and without much interest. Her eyes were betraying her, as they were glued on Shego. The villainess did not let this go unnoticed.

"Give it a moment…it will come to you-"

"I really don't –"

"Doctor… Draaa… … Doctor Drakken!"

" ," Kim said, merely restating what the blue man had just said.

Drakken thought the redhead knew who he was and laughed. "Ha ahaha, I see my reputation precedes me."

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Doctor… uh… Drakken."

"Enough chit chat," Drakken growled and raised his hand. The sharks in the water were getting impatient for their meal. "My pets are famished, perhaps you two could stay –"

"For lunch," Kim finished.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh I think you were," Ron jumped in.

Shego watched as things played out. She sighed at the stupidity of her employer. It continued a few more moments, then Drakken hit a button and the teen hero and blonde boy dropped into the water. The sharks circled them, getting closer with each pass. Ron questioned the use of otters instead of sharks as they broke the surface of the water. Drakken and Shego had already left. Kim dove under the water and shot one of the sharks with the lipstick she had. The other shark was about to descend on Ron, when the redhead blasted that one as well. They climbed out of the water and headed up to the mad scientist's lab.

Drakken was just finishing up the tick as Kim and Ron made it to the lab. Shego was playing with her lips and thinking. _What was that that I felt down there? That girl… Mmmm… Might not be anything. Don't think about it too much._

"I bet you are wondering how this is going to be a part of my evil scheme, aren't you Shego?"

"I'm sorry… Wha?" Shego looked at the blue man, confused as to what he was blabbering on about.

Drakken started to explain that the tick was to have people bow to his will or he would blow it up. Kim looked at Ron, her expression showing her amusement. "Where do we categorize him in the mad scientist area?"

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Ron asked a little too loudly.

"What do you think?" Behind him, Shego landed and one of her hands was glowing green, a faint heat coming off of it. Kim looked at the villainess's hand in amazement.

 _That is ferociously spankin',_ the teen hero thought.

Shego got into a fighting stance. Drakken sighed, making a mental note that he shouldn't even bother with the sharks anymore. He pressed another button and some laser turrets descended from the ceiling. Ron puffed up his chest and stepped forward. "I got this." He stood there for a moment as Kim shook her head in embarrassment. "I got nothing," Ron stated and deflated. "Kim?"

The redhead pulled out her compact as the lasers were fired at her. The laser reflected off the mirror, off a screen behind Drakken, then a light, and finally landed on the control console a few feet away. It exploded into a ball of fire and sparks, causing a chain reaction. Shego broke her stance and started to run, grabbing Drakken in the process. Kim did the same thing but with Ron. Unknown to the four of them, the nano tick (with bomb included) was hit by an explosion sending it fling through the air. Kim and Ron landed in the water, just off of the island as the lair exploded for what would be the first of many times.

X X X

Kim was in her cheerleading outfit, she had to try and make it to practice without Barkin noticing. She crept her way through the hallway towards the gym, wary of the fact that the supply teacher would appear out of nowhere. As she entered the gym, her Kimmunicator went off. Professor Akari appeared on the screen and thanked her for retrieving his blueprints. After the call, Kim grabbed her pompoms and looked at the squad. Bonnie looked at her and motioned behind her.

"Uhm Kim," she said sassily, her pompoms whooshing as she motioned.

The redhead turned around to have a book right in her face and Barkin looking at her disapprovingly. The page in front of her had a picture of a naked mole rat on it. "I know about the naked mole rat," Barkin stated, "Time to head to detention." Bonnie scoffed at this as Kim was lead out of the gym by Barkin.

X X X

Drakken was kneeling in the rubble of his lair. He was sobbing over the nano tick being destroyed. Behind him, Shego was holding a tracking device. It was beeping and indicating where the tick was at the moment. "Shut up," she scowled, "Your nano tick is okay. Why not just call it mini?"

Drakken gave her the stink eye. "Because 'nano' is more science. And please don't be a kidder, Shego."

"I've got a lock on this thing's signal. Weird thing is, it's at some sort of high school."

Drakken smirked as he realized who had the tick.

X X X

Kim sat in detention. The three boys around her were staring at her intently. She gave them a quizzical look. "What are you guys staring at?" One of the boys looked her dead in the eyes and said:

"Cheerleader, you've got a zit."

"Cheerleaders don't get zits," another one stated. Kim panicked and grabbed her compact. She inspected her face and noticed a spot on her nose. It wasn't an ordinary zit either. It was flashing green and it she was quiet enough, she could hear it beeping ever so softly. The redhead panicked and realized what was on her face.

"Drakken's nano tick!" she gasped, scaring the three males around her. Barkin looked up from what he was doing. He glared at the group of them as Kim jumped out of her desk and tried to make it to the door. He blocked her path.

"Not this time, Possible. No excuses. No exit." He cracked his neck to try and prove his point. The redhead flipped and landed on the desk she had been sitting at. She pushed herself off of it and flew over Barkin's head.

"Sorry!" Kim exclaimed and ran out the door. She burst through the doors of the school and found Ron on his motor scooter. She grabbed the helmet she handed her and told her Wade had told him what was up. Barkin appeared in the doorway just as Shego and Drakken floated over the duo in a hoverpod.

"I want my nano tick back!" Drakken cried as Ron slammed on the gas of his scooter. It went about 10 miles an hour. Kim groaned as she realized this was not going to be the easiest of days for her. As they sped forward, Ron made as many turns as he could, taking the winding way to Bueno Nacho.

Above them, Shego and Drakken were tailing them in the hoverpod. Drakken was having a slight tantrum from not having his device. Shego glared at him and wondered why she was working for such a weirdo anyways. Her eyes caught the streak of crimson hair that was Kim's hair in the wind. The villainess couldn't help but feel the clenching in her chest again.

 _Seriously! What the fuck is that?!_ She screamed at herself. She hardly even knew the teen hero and yet her heart was doing back flips. Shaking the thought away, she focused on what the blue man beside her was doing. He was staring, dewy eyed at the tracking device. She shook her head and grumbled.

Below, Barkin was tailing the teen duo in a student driver car. He was fuming that Kim was trying to ditch detention. He didn't care if it was the end of the world or even the end of his student for that matter.

Kim looked up and noticed the hoverpod's bottom open. A tractor beam came out and locked onto the scooter. "Drakken's gaining on us and he has some sort of ray thingy," she informed Ron.

"What kind of ray thingy?" he asked, trying to focus on things in front of him.

"Gravatronic!" Drakken shouted and pushed the button for the beam. A yellow light shot out of the end and hit the pavement. Whatever it touched was pulled up into the beam. It caught the end of the scooter and pulled Kim up by her bottom. Rufus was nearly sucked in too as the rodent clung onto the pocket he had just been in.

"Hang on!" Ron shouted as he turned a sharp corner, causing the ray to beam up a mailbox. Drakken was not fairing so well and Shego noticed.

"How about I do the gravitronic ray and you drive?" She suggested. Drakken scowled at her.

"It's my ray, and I'll be the one to wield it!"

"Wield away," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

Barkin must have been distracted by something, because the car he was driving was caught in the ray. The vehicle was barely touching the ground. Kim looked behind them and noticed what was happening. She told Ron to turn around. He U-turned and the redhead grabbed ahold of the license plate of the car. It broke off in her hand as she flopped back down onto the scooter. Thinking quickly, she threw the plate at the ray. It spun around and clipped the weapon, causing it to drop Barkin's car.

A few moments later, Kim and Ron ran into Bueno Nacho. Kim looked around confused.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, giving Ron a perplexed look. "Is it safe?"

"KP, I don't think we are safe anywhere. That chase made me hungry. Want anything?" Ron said heading towards the counter. Kim huffed, resisting the urge to punch her best friend.

"I don't want anything except this damn thing off my nose!" the redhead shouted. At the moment, the roof to the fast food restaurant was removed by Shego. She and Drakken had come to the agreement that she was not to touch anything since he had gotten them soaked in water from ripping up a fire hydrant. Drakken grumbled beside her.

"I could have done that."

"But can you do this?" Shego asked and flipped out of the hoverpod and onto a table. "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us."

"Guess what, I don't want it," Kim stated.

"Wait… it's on you?" The villainess asked, a puzzle look on her face.

"Helloooo, it's not a nose ring."

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" Drakken declared.

Shego smirked. "Works for me." She lit up her hands and lunged at the cheerleader. Kim flipped backwards and landed on the counter. The villainess swung at her and as the redhead dodged the oncoming attacks. Kim bounced of the counter away from a flying kick. Shego's kick cracked the wall on impact. Kim's eyes widened at the sight of that.

_Does she have super strength to go with that glow?_

"Ron! Get a hold of Wade!" Kim said, throwing the Kimmunicator at the boy. "There's got to be a way to get this thing off."

"Allow me!" Shego growled. She swung at the cheerleader again, trying to land her punches anywhere. The redhead grabbed a flying kick to her face and swung the pale woman towards the entrance to the restaurant. As the two females continued to battle, Ron and Wade were trying to figure out how to get the nano tick off of Kim. The door opened and Shego was thrown into Barkin, instead of glass doors.

Drakken saw that Shego had been unable to win and he hit his head against the dash of the hoverpod. A self-destruct sequence was initiated. He gasped and started pressing random buttons. Kim, on the other hand, started to freak because the tick on her nose started to frantically beat. Wade was telling Ron that they couldn't disarm something that small. That's when Ron had an idea.

"This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to man. Diablo sauce." He grabbed a packet and grabbed Kim around the waist. He slowly ripped the packet open, prepping to drip the deadly fluid onto the tick. Shego landed beside him and swatted his hand away with a fiery hand.

"Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose," she request of the blonde boy. Beside her, Kim shivered at the close proximity between her and the pale woman. She completely forgot that she might die from a tiny explosive on her nose. The teen hero stared into the emerald eyes that were paying her no attention. She felt herself blush and was saved from being noticed, as Big Mike sat on Shego, subduing her.

"Uh… wow… thanks," Kim muttered to the boy. He smiled welcomingly and motioned Ron to continue what he was doing before he was interrupted. Ron tipped Kim again and slowly teased the deadly liquid on to the tick. When it touched the robot, it fizzled and halted its beeping. Ron grabbed a straw and sucked the tick into it.

"The tick is in the straw… THE TICK IS IN THE STRAW! What do I do?"

Kim grabbed the straw and blew as hard as she could into it, shooting the tick in the direction of Drakken and the hoverpod. The tick landed in the vehicle and exploded, sending Drakken into the air and onto the Bueno Nacho sign. "You think you're all that… but you're not," He cried in frustration. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

Kim sighed. "Everything is resolved." _Except for who Shego is and why she was there all those years ago._

Barkin appeared behind her. He looked at the cheerleader, "Say what you want about Steve Barkin, but…"

"He is tough, but fair. I know," Kim sighed, admitting defeat. She spent the last few days of her detention painting nails with the others. This had made Barkin cringe and complain that detention was for silent suffering.

X X X

Shego sat in her prison cell, thinking about the teen hero. She was a good fighter and had made it interesting by adding cheerleading moves into the mix. She lit her one hand up and watched the flames dance across it. The villainess thought about how the young girl had watched her while standing on the platform. There was confusion and wonder hidden in her olive eyes when she had looked at the pale woman. The redhead had the same look on when she was looking directly into Shego's eyes at Bueno Nacho. That gaze made Shego fell like the girl was looking into her soul. _Why was that?_ When she broke out of prison, she was going to have to do her research on the redhead.

_You've got my interest, Kimmie._


	3. Crush Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of the episode Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again things have been altered to fit the Kigo ship. Hope you enjoy!

It had only been a month since Shego was put in prison. And yet she was plotting her escape. For the past month, the villainess had been plagued with dreams and thoughts, all revolving around a certain redhead.

 _ARGH!!_ _Get out of my head,_ Shego silently cursed herself. _How can a teenage brat beat me? She seems to know quite a few styles of martial arts… but that was really unique throwing in the cheerleading moves. And the way her skirt flipped up…_

Shego halted her thoughts at the image of Kim’s cheerleading skirt flashing the villainess a nice pair of panties. She gulped at this and clenched her fist causing it to light up. She slammed it into the concrete wall. _DON’T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS!_

Shego was not one to try and hide her sexuality. But finding Kim Possible attractive was something that she would not allow. She would not allow herself to like someone who was her enemy. There was too much tragedy along that road. Shaking her head, the comet powered beauty gazed out of the window in her small cell.

_Well, well Kimmie. Looks like you’ve got my attention._

X X X

It had been a month since Kim had laid her eyes on Shego for the second time in her life. The teen hero sat in her room, staring at her computer screen.  She had spent most of the month trying to find everything about the villainess as she could. Kim tried to do this without Wade finding out about it. The 11 year old genius did not need to know her obsession with the older woman.The only information that Kim found out that was significant to her was that Shego was 20. This came as a surprise to the redhead because she thought she might have been older.

Sighing, Kim leaned back in her computer chair. Her mind was going crazy. She was trying to get a grasp on why her heart seemed to jerk when she had looked at Shego. Kim had decided to put a mug shot of the green tinted villainess in her locker to see if she felt the tug by looking at a photo. Her chest ached by the end of the first day.

At that moment, Ann popped her head into her daughter’s attic room. She had noticed Kim had come home from school flustered. “What’s wrong, Honey?”

Kim was pulled out of her thoughts. She spun around in her chair and looked at her mother. Her face was red from over thinking. “Uhm…Nothing mom,” the teen hero replied, hoping to avoid the impending conversation. Her mother raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Is it about a boy?” Ann asked.

 _Not so much a boy, but a super powered green woman that I saw when I was 12 and is my enemy,_ Kim thought, staring blankly at her mother.

“Kimmie-cub?”

“Well there is this guy at school. Josh Mankey,” Kim lied, “And there is this dance coming up in a week, and I don’t know how to ask him out.” The redhead hoped her mother would buy her lie.

Ann smiled, knowing her daughter wasn’t telling her the truth.

“Well, honey, go at your own pace. Anything is possible for a Possible.” Kim nodded and faked a smile. With that her mother left her room. The redhead sighed once more and slumped in her chair. She wasn’t sure about her sexuality anymore. It had been a conflicting subject within her because of seeing Shego when she was 12. Since then she hadn’t really felt anything towards boys, and now she had essentially set herself up to go on a date with one to lead her mother astray.

_What am I going to do?!_

X X X

The next day at school, Kim found Ron rummaging through his locker. He had a panicked look on his face and he was calling out for his naked mole rat. The teen hero looked at her best friend with a questioning look. “I can’t find Rufus and its Spirit Week,” the blonde boy started, “You know how he loves getting’ into the Spirit activities.”

At that moment, everything in Ron’s locker avalanched out. He yelped, “Rufus!” then started twitching as the naked mole rat scampered its way up the blonde boy’s body and into his hand. Rufus was curled into a ball and then stretched, wiggling his nose in the process and yawned. He turned his body and looked at Kim adorably.

“A naked mole rat, Ron,” Kim said sarcastically. She loved Rufus, but sometimes it was just to weird. “Ever think of getting a normal pet?”

“Like what?”

“Like something not naked.” The teen hero responded as Rufus blew a raspberry at her. Ron looked at her and launched into a rant about not being normal. Kim was not paying attention as she noticed Josh Mankey crossed her view. She followed him as he put up a poster about the dance. Kim tried to have a girl-just-saw-her-crush face to pull Ron out of his rant. Ron noticed her face and looked at her seriously.

“Kim. KP. Kim Possiblay?” Ron looked at his best friend and waved his hand in front of her face. What he didn’t know is that Kim wasn’t actually entranced by the teenage boy with brown and blonde hair that was across the hallway, she was faking it and was deep in thought as well. Ron looked at Josh and scoffed.

“Ugh… Josh Mankey.”

“Blegh… Mankey” Rufus repeated.

“Calm down, Kim. Someone might think you were crushing on Mankey,” Ron added and looked at Kim.

Kim was no longer beside him and was standing just behind Josh. He was admiring his hadny work of putting up the poster. The teen hero forced herself to have star gazed look as she approached the boy. Josh turned and noticed Kim. He smiled genuinely. “So what do you think?” He asked.

Kim was not prepared for him to ask her something before she got out what she was going to say. “Oh… it’s a… it’s a… y’know… yah totally,’ she sputtered out, trying to focus on acting as though she had a crush on Josh.

“Hey! You’re Kim Possible,” Josh stated, “You saved some ambassador last week or something?"

“Uhm yah… I uhm…” the teen hero tried to say something intelligible.

“That was cool,” Josh said off handily and smiled charmingly. Kim faked a laugh and was about to go on with her question but the boy had walked off down the hall with a bundle of posters in his arm. Ron looked at his best friend as she walked back over to him. She was clearly flustered but not for the reasons he thought.

 _God, I hate having to play this farce. It’s not fair to Josh. It’s not fair to my best friend. And it certainly isn’t fair to me. I just… I want to see her again… but WHY?!?_ Kim grumbled to herself as she and Ron walked down the hall. He was currently questioning her about her wanting to go on a date with Josh without her best friend there. The teen hero sighed and tried to be delicate to her best friend about the situation. By the end of it he understood that Kim wanted to do this alone. Before he could tell Kim who he was going to take, the Kimmunicator went off.

“Hey Wade, what up?” Kim said to the 11 year old genius.

“Meet me at your locker.”

When they reached Kim’s locker, Wade appeared on the screen of her computer. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw the picture of Shego. Intense emerald eyes stared back at her and she felt a lump in her throat. It was like she was hoping this would be about Drakken. Wade declared that there were a number of hits on her site. He sent a print out to her and Ron. Ron hissed in fear as he noticed one was about feeding cats for a week. Kim grimaced at this as well.

“Hey! This one is long distance,” Ron exclaimed, “Tokyyyooo! I love the French.”

Kim and Wade almost face palmed at the blonde boy’s lack of geographical knowledge. “That one is an emergency. I’ll stream you the security footage,” Wade said and pulled up a video.

As Kim’s luck would have it, on the screen appeared two black helicopters hovering over what seemed to be a factory. There were cop cars littering the street below. Swinging past the camera was the blue skinned man Kim had hoped would be the culprit. Drakken punched out the camera and static filled the screen. Kim had a mental happy dance, knowing that she was going to get to see Shego again.

“Rewind and freeze, Wade.” The image moved backwards and the still image of the blue mad scientist covered the screen. “Doctor Drakken.”

“Our arch nemesis,” Ron stated with a hint of mystery. Kim looked at him and chuckled. “What?”

“He doesn’t even know your name,” the redhead stated, “Let’s jet.”

“Going to Tokyo on a school night! AWWEEE YEAH!” The blonde boy exclaimed.

X X X

Kim and Ron arrived at the factory a few hours later. They had hitched a ride with pop star, Brittania. To Kim’s dismay, Ron tried to ask the blonde pop star out on a date to the dance that was quickly approaching this Friday. Brittania declined the boy’s offer with a flick of her hand and a roll of her eyes. Ron smirked at his best friend, as if to say ‘Not so hard. Ask Mankey out.’ Kim rolled her own eyes at him and hunched over. She was desperately thinking about their upcoming encounter with Drakken and Shego.

Outside of the factory there stood a young woman and an elderly man. The young woman had stated that she was Yoshi-kun and that the man beside her was Mr. Nakasumi. Ron tried to pull his smooth moves again with Yoshi-kun, but was turned down almost immediately. Kim huffed at her friend’s lack of tactic.

“So what’s the sitch?” Kim asked, hoping that Ron’s lack of social skills could be forgotten.

“They have taken over our entire factory. The workers are trapped inside,” Yoshi-kun explained. Kim had a steely gaze now.

“How many are there?”

“Two.”

“Hundred?” Ron asked in disbelief.

“No just two. This is the most automated factory in the world.”

Both Kim and Ron blanched at this and decided to head into the building. Their way in was the roof. They approached the side of the tall building and each of them grabbed a hair dryer from their pockets. Wade had the idea to make grappling hooks out of the hair care product. It had proved useful to Kim.  The redhead shot her hook and it latched onto the top of the building. It yanked her up and she landed gracefully on the tar roof. Ron attempted next, but first his pants were torn from his body, then his shirt, and finally the half-naked blonde boy was unceremoniously flung onto the rooftop.

Kim tried to hold back her irritation at her best friend as they approached the glass panes that looked into the factory assembly line. Below them, Drakken was pacing back and forth while his henchmen were unbolting something. Beside Drakken, the two workers were tied to chairs. Kim scanned the room trying to find the green beauty she was hoping to encounter.

“What is Drakken even doing in a video game factory?” Kim asked, looking at Ron for some sort of knowledge.

“Duh, do you know what this factory makes?” Ron inquired.

“Video games?” The irritation Kim felt from earlier coming out slightly.

“The Z-Boy. Only the fastest graphics system ever!”

The redhead rolled her eyes, “So video games.”

Ron went on about how it wasn’t going to be out until next Christmas, while Kim went to work on to laser them an opening in one of the window panes. As Ron went on, he had a look of horror come across his face. “Drakken’s going to steal Christmas.”

“I think I know my arch foe. I don’t he wants to take over Christmas.”

Ron huffed and the two friends fought about it for a few minutes before descending into the factory. Ron wouldn’t let up and Kim was about to explode, she was so irritated with how childish he was being. As they got closer to the hostages, the duo hid behind some boxes. Kim pulled out her compact and used it to assess the situation. She gasped, thinking she had a zit.

 _Not now! I’m about to see her,_ the redhead mentally whined. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted to impress Shego.

She handed Ron the Kimmunicator and told him to jack it into a video, while she went to free the hostages. Ron huffed realizing he was the distraction.

X X X

In the distance, there was the rhythmic sound of machinery. Each time the assembly line added a chip into the game console it was building, a yellow head with a blue hat would appear and repeat the same word over and over again. “Konichiwa.” Drakken had just about lost it as he looked at the two workers strapped to the chairs.

“Cartoons make my eyes itch,” he growled, frustrated, “Can’t you make it stop?” His question directed at the workers. One of them shook his head and Drakken glared in anger. He would have that greeting stuck in his head for weeks. He kicked on of the henchmen that was trying to unbolt the assembly line, just as Shego appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Dr.Drakken?” She asked. The blue man jumped from being startled by his sidekick and whipped around and huffed at her.

“ARGH!! Shego never sneak up on me like that,” he declared.

“Ugh… I wasn’t sneaking,” the pale woman sneered and crossed her arms.

“Ninjas make more noise than you, Shego. Quit it.” He pointed at her and wagged his finger. The villainess did not take too kindly to this and was about to respond when…

“WAZ UP EVERYBODY??” The sound of Ron’s voice thundered throughout the factory, getting everyone’s attention. On all the screens, Rufus appeared with a finger coming from off camera moving his little mouth. “Naked mole rat TV is on the air!”

All the henchmen in the room halted what they were doing and stared confused at the many monitors in the room. Drakken’s ears perked, knowing he knew that voice from somewhere.

“I know that voice,” he said, slightly confused along with the rest of the henchmen.

“It’s Kim Possible’s dopey sidekick,” Shego stated bluntly. _Meaning Kimmie is here too._

“I can never remember his name."

‘It’s Ron Stoppable!”

Unbeknownst to the villains, Kim had appeared by the workers and put a finger to her mouth, informing them to keep quiet. She used her laser lipstick to burn the rope and set them free. Ron was still distracting Drakken and Shego. The blue man noticed a cord heading to a dimly lit area in the boxes. He signaled his henchmen to go to that area and attack the blonde boy.

Ron was still continuing his act. “You’re watching the Rufus and Ron Show!” When a forklift smashed through the boxes and pinned him to the wall. Drakken slid up beside the blonde boy and smirked.

“You’re cancelled.”

Kim clambered over some boxes to reach a point where she could see the commotion going on. She saw Ron pinned to the wall by the forklift, and then she saw Shego. The redhead blushed slightly, not enough to be noticed.

“Ron.”

“Kim Possible,” Shego shouted, pointing at the teen hero, her face too gathering a small amount of colour. She had spent a month in prison trying to figure out how to approach the girl.

Drakken looked where Shego was pointing. “So Kim Possible, you think to thwart my plan?” He asked with a sinister grin that actually came off as goofy. Shego scampered over to the blue man, her hand on her forehead in disbelief.

“Don’t stop to tell her the plan,” the pale woman stated.

“I…urk… agh… Shego, I will be the one making decisions here,” Drakken said, flustered by the interruption.

“Look, all I know is that every time you stop to tell her your ‘great’ plan, she wins.” Shego placed a hand on her hip and pointed at the redhead, who was currently watching the exchange.

“Oh right,” Drakken muttered, a mischievous grin replacing his goofy one. He pulled out a remote and hit the big red button on it. Massive grapples crashed through the ceiling and clamped on the floor. There were drills that spun out and created extra strength so that when the assembly life was moved, it would not fall.  The henchmen hopped onto the now floating assembly line as Kim flipped out of the way of falling debris. Drakken and Shego both made their way to the raising platform, and leapt onto it, making a getaway with their stolen product. Kim watched as the villainess and the mad scientist rose into the air. Drakken’s laughter clung to it like a sticky piece of tack. The factory room was now an empty carcass of debris and bolts that stuck out from the ground.

“Quick, where’s our helicopter?” Ron asked.

Kim rubbed her temples. “We don’t have one.”

X X X

Kim sat in the kitchen, looking forlornly at her bowl of cereal. Across from her, James sat with a newspaper covering his face. He was reading an article about the happenings in Tokyo. “I do not believe it. That Dr.Drakken fellow stole a factory,” James read, “Seems two employees were rescued by world famous teen hero, Kim Possible.” He peeked around from behind the paper and smiled at his daughter. “Nice work, Honey.”

“Sure until I let Drakken get away,” Kim grumbled, “I have to try and figure out his plan before he tries to take over the world. Oh and then there’s the She—Josh thing.”

“Joooossh?” James questioned, hoping it wasn’t about a boy, “Is he another evil scientist?”

“So not. Josh is this guy that I wanna take to the dance.” The teen hero could feel her stomach drop at the mere mention of the lie she had told her mother, which she was now telling her father. James had a concerned look on his face.

“Don’t you and Ron normally do that kind of thing together?” Her father took a sip of coffee.

“Yah but Ron is a friend, and Josh is a hottie,” Kim had to choke out the last word. Her mind was wandering to the lackluster encounter she had with Shego in Tokyo. There was no fight. No banter. Nothing. And it really frustrated the redhead to no end that this bothered her.

James sputtered into his coffee at the mention of his daughter calling a boy a ‘hottie.’ He had to change the subject. “I wouldn’t just give up without a fight… with Drakken I mean. He turned the paper around to show a shot of the blue man. Kim looked at the photo and sighed. She wanted to get Shego out of her head and looking at Drakken reminded her of the pale woman.

 _Why is this not simple?_ She thought as her father asked her kindly not to talk about boys. _If only you knew it was a girl, dad, maybe I could talk to you. But then again… she is a villain._

Ann and the Tweebs walked into the kitchen. Her mother questioned her about the boy, while her brothers made fun of her. Again, Kim lied to her mother about who she was crushing on. Ann smiled kindly, hoping that one day her daughter might tell her the truth about whoever it was. Kim threatened her brothers with violence as they scampered off to eat their breakfast. Her mother continued questioning her about Josh. And as she had been doing this whole time, she lied through her teeth about what she was feeling for the boy. Before she could get trapped in the conversation deeper, Kim ran out the door and headed to school.

X X X

As the redhead walked up to the school, she noticed the sign for the school had something strange plastered on it.

NEED A DATE? CALL RON!

Kim almost laughed out loud at the hilarity of her best friend. She wasn’t sure if Ron was actually thinking that the girls in the school would call him for a date. She walked into the school and noticed the dance poster closest to her. Ron appeared behind her, he had a goofy grin on his face, probably proud of his idea with the sign.

“By the end of the day, I am going to ask Josh to the Dance,” Kim stated to the blonde boy. He looked at her and grinned.

“I will find someone at the end of the day.”

“Low standards much?”

“Flexibility is the key,” Ron said, slicking back his hair. Kim smiled at her friend and sent him good luck on his conquest for a date. The two friends split up and headed their separate ways. As Kim walked down the hallway, she saw Josh putting up a poster. As she approached him, a mob of students ran in front of them as the school bell rang. When they had dissipated, Josh was no longer there.

 _I hope this keeps happening,_ Kim thought. She didn’t want to go to the dance and even if she did, she would rather go alone than with Josh. The redhead was full of turmoil, mainly due to the thief that was continually haunting her thoughts. At one point in the day during her attempts to confront Josh, Kim felt herself thinking what sort of dress she would wear if she was going with Shego. This thought had caused her to go beet red during lunch and she slunk into her chair just as Josh had passed her.

When it came to cheer practice, things didn’t get much better. Kim was waiting on the other side of the gym door as Bonnie came up to her. The brunette looked ready to gloat about how Kim would ‘crash and burn’ when it came to asking out the boy. Kim glared at her. She didn’t have time to deal with Bonnie’s crap today and she really didn’t want to have to ask Josh out to the dance.

During cheer practice, Bonnie went out of her way to be spiteful and screw up the routines. At the final part of practice, Ron came into the gym with a megaphone and announced that he was going to the dance with no one; hoping one of the cheerleaders would give him a chance. He made sure to mention to Josh, who was currently hanging a banner, that Kim was free for the dance. Josh smirked and waved at the redhead. After he had finished, Ron sat on the bleachers to watch the final run of practice.

As the cheerleaders formed the Dog House Pyramid, the Kimmunicator went off in Kim’s bag. Rufus dug for it and handed it to Ron. “Uhm, Kim. It’s for you.”

Kim lost focus while at the top of the pyramid. She wobbled and wiggled and finally fell towards the banner that Josh was hanging up. All the cheerleaders toppled and with a _RIP_ the banner split in half.

“KIM!!” The whiny chorus of the cheerleaders rang. Ron walked up to the pile of slender legs, skirts, and hair and handed Kim the Kimmunicator.

“Hot tip on the Nakasumi heist,” Wade said, drinking a soda as he did so, “Can you cut practice short today?” Kim looked up at Josh, he had forlorn look on his face and the redhead frowned.

“I would rather be anywhere else right now.”


	4. Crush pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Crush plus more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of Crush as well as what happens afterwards. I am a tease for this!

Rufus shivered as the snowmobile-like car made its way through the tundra. Kim and Ron were dressed for the intense could, while the mole rat was, well, naked. Ron looked at his little buddy and shook his head.

“I told you to bring a jacket.”

Kim smiled at the exchange as Ron wrapped Rufus up in a scarf. “Okay, let’s recap what we know.”

“Gotcha,” Ron said, pulling out a folder, “Subject: Joshua Wendal Mankey.” Kim rolled her eyes.

“I meant about Drakken’s Alpine lair,” she glared at Ron, having hoped that the blonde boy would drop trying to get her to ask out Josh after the mishap in the gym.

“Yah I got nothing.”

The blonde boy went on to explain that Josh had rejected every girl, even Bonnie. Kim burst out laughing at this news. He grumbled at the fact that all the girls had rejected him too. The snowmobile jerked to a stop and the driver announced that they were at their desired destination. Kim and Ron hopped out, thanking the man. He handed them two snowboards and while Kim was getting attached to hers, Ron was seeing if the driver had any daughters he could take on a date.

Kim grumbled at her best friend for being so desperate to have a date for the silly dance. She almost told him they could go together just to stop him from making himself into an even bigger fool. They were beside a slope that Kim leaned into to get momentum. She gracefully slid along the slope and flipped over the cliff just ahead of them. Ron looked at the board he was on and jerked forward. He tumbled forward in a tangle of arms and legs and fell off the cliff. Kim stopped at another cliff and pulled out her binoculars. Just ahead of them was Drakken’s lair. It was situated on the underside of a mountain cliff and looked futuristic. It almost hovered off of the ground since it seemed to be built coming out of the mountain.

“Talk to me, Wade,” the redhead said, removing the binoculars.

“This is undoubtedly Drakken’s newest lair,” the computer whiz stated. “I’ve hacked into the security system but it’s tight. Ugh… can’t shut down the sensors. But I could juice the frequency so you can see them.”

Kim grinned. “Please and Thank You.”

The young boy worked his magic and in front of the teen hero there appeared a grid of red lasers. Halfway to Kim, Ron yelped since he couldn’t stop himself. He landed smack dab into the red head. She caught him in her arms and she groaned at the excess weight. The blonde boy was thin, but the amount of nacos that he ate made his size a myth.

Kim slid down the slope into the field of red lasers. She did her best to avoid them with precision. As she jumped over a cluster of red, she let go of Ron and he landed safely, dodging the lasers haphazardly. Kim stopped after finding a safe spot to do so. Ron hit a lump of snow and was launched into the air. He crashed into the ground and slid, almost hitting a laser before he stopped. Out of his pocket, a sleepy Rufus slid and ran right through the red beam his owner had just missed.

A loud alarm sounded and three towers with cameras on them appeared in a triangle formation around the duo. Walls surrounded them, connecting to each of the towers, not allowing them to escape.

X X X

A few moments later, they were surrounded by Drakken’s henchmen, all of which were holding rods had electrified ends. Kim huffed and rolled her eyes. “I have never been captured that fast. This is almost as embarrassing as cheerleading practice,” she looked directly at her best friend. “RON!”

“Embarrassing yes, but it did get us inside the bad man’s lair,” the blonde boy said with optimism.

Above them there was a catwalk. Hung up by cables, it seemed rather sturdy. A blur of green flipped itself onto the walk. Shego stood there in all her green and black glory. Her fists were lit with her green plasma. Kim tried not to ogle the pale woman, so she forced a glare and gritted her teeth. _Can she not be so gorgeous before I fight her?_

“Don’t mind me,” The villainess stated, “I just wanna watch.” She smirked and watched Kim’s reaction. _Cupcake’s looking irritated. This will be fun._

Kim ran toward the group of henchmen and launched herself off of one of the men’s head, reaching the walk flawlessly. She got into a fighting stance, facing Shego. Below, ron was still being circled by henchmen. He looked up at the redhead, who was about to get ready to fight the villainess. “Uhm,” he asked his voice shaky, “Could one of you guys give us a boost?” The henchmen closed in on him.

On the catwalk, Shego swung a cross chop towards Kim. The redhead easily ducked and reached into her pocket, jumping up and throwing some lip balm at her best friend. He looked at it and was confused what to do with it. “Hold your breath and open it!” She shouted at him and went for a sweep kick at the pale woman. The blonde boy opened it and a green fog came out of it. The henchmen around Ron dropped like flies.

“What is this stuff!?” Ron exclaimed and coughed.

Above him, the fight between Shego and Kim heated up. The villainess went in for a kick-punch combo, her plasma at its lowest temperature. Kim skillfully blocked the assault until the pale woman grabbed her wrist and slammed her fist into the redhead’s stomach, flinging her over her head.  All the air in Kim’s lungs blew out and she landed on her back against the cool steel of the walk. The redhead slid a little bit and fell over the edge, just barely grabbing the edge.

Shego sauntered over triumphantly. Kim looked up into her emerald green eyes and felt her heart jerk forward a little. Shego glared as the same thing happened to her. The olive eyes beneath her held even more confusion than the last time they had made eye contact. The villainess scoffed.

“Oooo… Sorry no prize for second place,” Shego sneered and brought her foot down on Kim. The redhead grabbed the pale woman’s boot and flung her away, causing Shego to land on her back. Kim flipped back onto the walk and watched as the green flames in Shego’s hands danced around her fingers. Kim blushed as she thought about what it would feel like to touch those fingers. She shook her head and shouted at Ron to hand her the stink gas. He threw it up to her just in time.

Shego had gotten up and was about to slash at Kim with her clawed gloves, when the redhead released the noxious gas on her. She passed out with a grunt and lay in a heap. Kim looked at the thief and noted that she looked rather peaceful and cute in her current state. Kim hopped down from the catwalk and congratulated Ron.

There was a whirring sound behind them that made them look to see that Drakken was in a mechanical arm. He sneered at the duo.

“Ah, my teenaged foe,” Drakken looked at Ron with a hint of confusion, “And the buffoon.”

“Well this buffoon knows you’re trying to steal Christmas!” Ron shouted, crossing his arms.

Drakken raised his eyebrow and scoffed at the blonde boy, “Not even close.” Kim glared at her arch enemy.

“So this is a take-over-the-world thing?” She asked, crossing her arms. Her irritation towards her best friend rising by the moment.

“Watch as this state of the art assembly line becomes the ULTIMATE ROBOT!!!” The blue man was raised into a dome as the red robot was built before the eyes of the duo. It was a massive piece of mechanics that had a screen on the top portion of the body. When the final piece of the robot was attached, the screen lit up with the Z-Boy and stated, “Konichiwa.” Drakken gritted his teeth. The robot picked up a tank and snapped it in half like it was a tooth pick.

Kim and Ron flinched, both their eyes getting wide from the sight. “That would be so cool if I knew it wasn’t going to kill us,” Ron let out with a squeak. The robot point two laser guns at the duo and shot the energy at them. Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him behind a box.

“Don’t freak out Kim!” he croaked.

“I’m not,” the redhead said, holding her finger to her lips.

“That makes one of us.”

Behind them, the robot moved and made the ground shake from its weight. It walked past the duo and continued its search for them. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and asked the computer whiz on the other end what to do. He instructed her to find the override module that Nakasumi had installed. The crate they were hiding behind was slowly being lifted away and they were now between two large red mechanical legs.

“Konichiwa,” the screen said and lifted the box over its head and slamming it down towards Kim and Ron. The barrels of the laser guns glowed bright orange. Drakken cackled as he spotted Kim in his sights. He followed her as she ran away. He fired the lasers and the redhead bounced and sprung out of the way, pulling out her grappling hook.

“Why did she have to be a cheerleader?” The blue man grumbled and clenched his fists. He continued to fire at Kim as she ran, jumped, and slid her way between the legs of the robot. Drakken lost sight of her and swore. Ron clambered up onto some steel boxes and decided to be the distraction. When Drakken fired at him, blowing a hole where the blonde boy was standing, Ron mumbled something about _only_ being the distraction.

In the back of the robot, Kim was making her way to the spot that Wade had told her the override jack would be. She looked and grumbled, when a camera appeared from a compartment on the back and directed itself towards her. Drakken was looking at the screen as the redhead punched it, causing it to buzz with static.

“Get off my back,” Drakken growled and brought one of the clawed arms to the back and sank it into the steel, ripping it open to reveal the override jack. She attached the Kimmunicator onto it and sent luck to Wade. Kim launched herself off the head of the robot and landed on a perch. She looked back as Wade worked his magic on the robot. Ron ran at the machine and tried to flying kick it. A robotic arm caught him and held him upside down beside the cockpit Drakken was in.

Rufus slipped out of Ron’s pocket. Kim used her hook to grapple the robot and swung towards the falling rodent.  She caught the naked mole rat and landed on the head of the robot again. Drakken tried to get her off the same way he had before. Kim ran and halted as an orange glow was pointed at her. _Why couldn’t it be a green glow?_ The redhead thought, wishing she hadn’t knocked out Shego.

Just as Drakken was about to fire the laser, the beam dimmed down, signalling that Wade had control of the robot.  His face appeared on the screen, replacing the Z-Boy mascot. The 11 year old genius triggered one of the robotic arms to grab Drakken, hanging him upside down beside Ron. At that moment, Shego threw one of the henchmen’s rods at the Kimmunicator, frying it on impact. Ron and Drakken were having a slapping fight as Kim and Shego lunged at each other and entered the cockpit.

Kim and Shego grappled one another and tousled in the cockpit. The upper body of the robot began spinning, whipping Drakken and Ron in in circles. The circuits on the back sparked and zapped at the intrusion of the override system being interrupted once more.

In the cockpit, Kim and Shego were battling it out. If one wasn’t blocking, the other was. Shego went for a high kick and Kim ducked. The redhead brought her foot up and landed a kick in the pale woman’s midsection, sending her flying backwards. The comet powered beauty landed on the controls, dropping Ron and Drakken. The blue man, fortunately, grabbed hold of the cockpit and lifted himself into it.

The fight between Kim and Shego had heated up at that point, but the redhead got lost in thought as she watched emerald green eyes narrow anytime they met olive ones. _Why is she glaring at me with such hate? I mean, I know we’re enemies, but that stare could kill._ Shego noticed Kim’s loss of focus and ran over to the controls and jerked them back.

“Bye, bye Kimmie,” the raven haired woman sneered as Kim was tipped out of the cockpit. The redhead grabbed her hook and launched it at the robot. The hook sped past Drakken and latched onto one of the console. Kim swung around the robot’s legs, causing it to trip and make a slow descent towards the floor. Ron was in the way as the mechanical beast descended.

Kim pressed a button on her mission glove and rocket skates popped out of her shoes. She sped towards her best friend and snagged him, rocketing them to safety. The robot hit the ground with a rumbling crash and a cloud of dust. On the catwalk, Shego clung onto the edges while Drakken was holding onto her leg. “You think you’re all that… but you’re not!” The blue man shouted in vain.

X X X

When the crime fighting duo returned home, Ron was still adamant that Drakken was trying to steal Christmas. Kim was in a depressed state. She had hoped the encounter with Drakken would have lasted at least a bit longer and that her fight with Shego had been more fulfilling. When Ron mentioned the Christmas thing, her irritation with the boy rose a little.

“Ron, he was not stealing Christmas,” the redhead stated in a huff. ‘And I gotta tell ya, Drakken was easy compared to this.” Her best friend thought she was talking about asking Josh to the dance. In the back of her mind though, Kim was dreading going to sleep, not knowing what her dreams would bring her this time.

Wade was even in on it, but Kim looked the screen as a little red dot got closer to their location. Kim panicked and jumped into the closest closet. She grabbed Ron when he didn’t immediately join. “I can’t do it,” she said and looked at the floor. She was tired of lying to her friend. Ron looked at her, puzzled.

“Sure you can, KP,” the blonde boy reassured her. Kim took a deep breath and looked her best friend directly in his big brown eyes.

“Ron… I can’t do this because I don’t like Josh that way. There is someone else and I really don’t want to get into right now. Just know that I can’t. And honestly dances are overrated.” Ron gaped at his best friend. She was so out of character, that he wasn’t sure if it was Kim or not. The only thing that reassured him was the fact Kim was looking at him seriously. Ron hugged his friend.

“Alright, KP. Whatever you want, right?” He plastered a goofy grin on his face. Kim chuckled at this and exited the closet. Ron watched as his best friend headed out of the school. His heart sunk, knowing he didn’t know the whole story.

X X X

Shego paced the laboratory. They had narrowly escaped being incarcerated again. Her hands were glowing. The raven haired woman was pissed. Pissed that she had felt that tug in her chest again while Kimmie was hanging off the catwalk. Pissed that she wanted to go and track down the girl, and simply watch her. _I don’t want to stalk her…Watching her is stalking her!_ Shego threw a plasma blast at the wall. She grumbled as she approached the console in the lab.

There was ticking and tacking as Shego figured out where in Middleton the teen hero lived. She grabbed the keys to the hoverpod and headed towards Kim Possible’s home. When she arrived there a few hours later she sent the hoverpod away, not wanting to make much noise. The pale woman perched herself in the tree that was directly outside of the teen’s window. The villainess blushed as she realized she was a peeping tom. Not that it bothered her that she was getting a show.

X X X

Kim just getting out of the shower, she was only in a towel and her crimson hair was dripping wet.  She shook her hair, water droplets scattering on her bed. She sighed. It had been a long day for her. First, telling Ron that she was into someone but not telling him who. Secondly, explaining to her parents why she didn’t want to go to the dance. She said she wasn’t feeling good. Finally, she was flustered from her fight with Shego.

They had not really had any banter, but the look in the older woman’s eyes stung. Shego was glaring at her. And it wasn’t the kind of glare that was between enemies. It was burning hate, yet there was a small amount of passion behind them. The redhead couldn’t comprehend that type of emotion.

Kim took off her towel, exposing her pert breasts, the cool air in her room making them hard. Her slender body was well defined and as she bent over to get a pair pajama pants, she twisted her ass towards the window. The redhead gather up her sleep wear, bit by bit off the floor, everything between her legs exposed to the window.

Outside Shego felt her cheeks burn immensely. It was like the girl knew that someone was watching her. Clearing her throat, the villainess decided it would be a good time to leave. She wiped her mouth of some drool that had collected at the side. The thief tried to pull her gaze away from the perfect lithe body that was showing itself off to her. _Does she know I’m hiding here? Or does she do this every night?_

Back inside, Kim had finally dressed herself and was getting into bed when she heard something from outside.  It sounded like someone cleared their throat. The teen hero tensed and slid out of her bed sneakily, hoping to catch whoever it was in the act. She looked over the sill of her window and saw the shadow of a figure sitting in the tree. The shadow was slender and looked to be fully clothed. _So it’s not a pervert,_ Kim thought. _Then who could it be?_

Kim opened the window and looked directly into the tree. She let out a soft yelp as green and black lunged at her, a clawed glove covering her mouth. Olive met emerald as Shego shushed the now squirming redhead. “I’m not here to hurt you,” She hissed, letting go of the girl beneath her. Kim looked at the raven haired woman in shock. How long had she been there? What was she doing there?

Shego looked down at the girl in front of her. She could only see the sight she had witnessed early and blushed. Kim gaped at the darken green in the older woman’s cheeks. “Uhmmm… Shego,” the redhead stuttered, “What are you doing spying on me?”

“I wasn’t spying on you,” the villainess scoffed, “I was waiting for the right time to ask you something.” Kim blushed, knowing that the pale woman had seen her naked, yet it did not bother her as much as she thought.

“Ask what?”

“Well… we didn’t really get to tango that much during this last encounter. And…I don’t know, felt like I had to come and see you.” The same hateful passion showed in Shego’s eyes again, causing Kim to flinch back.

“O..okay.”

“Look it was a stupid idea, Princess.” _That’s a new one_. “It was an impulse reaction.”

Shego turned to exit out of Kim’s window, when she felt a hand stop her. She looked behind her and saw Kim’s hand grasping her wrist. It wasn’t too tight, but it wasn’t loose either. The redhead was slightly teary eyed as her heart tugged at her. She whimpered and almost collapsed as the pressure in her chest became unbearable. Shego caught the girl before she hit the ground, and that’s when she felt it.

Everything in Shego became stiff. She couldn’t move, which was difficult not to do because of Kim being in her arms. She could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Her heart was trying to claw its way out of her chest. She looked down at the teary olive eyes and felt her chest almost explode from sadness. _What the fuck is this?!_

Shego almost dropped Kim. The girl was whimpering in her arms, clearly in pain. The villainess’ look softened as she stared at the redhead. “Cupcake,” she mumbled, “What’s wrong?” Kim hiccupped and looked confused by the question.

“Wha..?” She said dazed from the pressure in her chest.

“What’s wrong?” Shego repeated.

“My… my heart hurts…every… time you’re…a…around,” the teen hero managed to get out.  Shego’s eyes widened. Was Kim feeling the same tugging as she was? She looked at the girl and attempted to smile softly. She leaned closer to Kim and whispered in her ear.

“Mine does too, Princess.” Kim’s eyes got wide and she feinted a smile. She was confused by what the villainess had said, but she was too exhausted from the pain in her chest to comprehend what was going on. She tugged on the collar of Shego’s catsuit.

“Stay for a while?” Kim whimpered as Shego lifted her up, after finally gaining her movement back, setting the girl on her bed. The thief looked at the now frail looking hero and simply nodded. She laid on top of the duvet that Kim was currently nestled under. The redhead wiggled her way over to Shego and nuzzled into the crook of her arm. The villainess flinched.

Shego wasn’t sure why she had a sudden soft spot for her enemy, but she tried not to question it while the girl drifted off to sleep. Once she was sure the girl was asleep, Shego weaseled her way out of the bed and out the window. On Kim’s night stand she left a note.

_Until next time, Kimmie._


	5. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice I put the amount of chapters that there should be for this story. I am trying to keep it less then 35 but I will see what happens after that!

Kim woke up clinging to her Pandaroo. The warmth that she had fallen asleep with was no longer there. She panicked, searching her room for the comforting pale green woman. Shego was nowhere to be seen. The redhead sighed, calming down. _Was that a dream?_ Then she remembered the intense pain she felt when she had grabbed the thief’s wrist. A small pang in her chest returned at the memory.

A piece of paper on her night stand caught Kim’s attention. There was note, written in elegant shorthand, which simply read “Until next time, Kimmie.” The redhead stared blankly at the note. She didn’t understand what the villainess meant by next time. _Next time they fought, or next time Shego entered her room in the dead of night,_ Kim huffed at that thought and leaned back into her bed. She was still tired from crying the night before and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

X X X

When Shego arrived back at the lair, Drakken was sitting in his armchair in front of the fireplace. In his hand was a mug that had steam rising from it. When he heard Shego storm through the room he was in, the blue scientist flinched slightly, hoping to avoid the impending fury of the villainess. He heard the door to Shego’s room slam and a few ear shattering explosions as, what he assumed was, plasma blasts being flung at the walls.

Once in her room, Shego undressed out of her catsuit and into a pair of black sweatpants and a green t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder. The villainess sat cross-legged on her king size bed, her raven hair falling over her face like a curtain. Her chest hurt from going to Kim’s. She couldn’t… wouldn’t accept what she was feeling. She was NOT going soft for the girl. The girl that had been whimpering in her arms the previous night. The teen fucking hero that had collapsed under the pressure of what she was feeling in her chest.

Shego stared down at her hands. Plasma flickered over her fingers as she tried to hold back the sadness seeping into her. She felt sorry for the pain that Kim had gone through. The pain she was slowly starting to realize she was going to go through. The thief gritted her teeth and laughed harshly at the thought. The tugging in her heart was slowly creeping up on her, while for Kim it had hit her full force when she touched the villainess.

Never in their fights, had either one of them collapsed from feeling the jerking in their hearts. Shego didn’t even notice it. Not until she looked into those innocent olive eyes. Those damned olive eyes that pierced her heart the moment her emerald ones met the teen’s. “Fucking hell!” Shego screamed and flopped backwards onto her bed. The plasma that had been flickering on her fingers flared and the temperature in the room rose.

Jolting up, Shego put out her hand. She couldn’t risk Drakken finding out about what she was feeling, but she couldn’t exactly leave after being out all night. Not if she wanted to avoid his multitude of questions. A few seconds late, she heard the buzz of the intercom in her room. Drakken’s voice echoed into her room.

“Shego,” he began, “If you are going to come home after being out all night, I would hope that you would keep it down. I am trying to enjoy my Co...” The last of his sentence was cut off as a green blast fried the intercom.

Shego turned onto her side, pulling the covers over her. She didn’t want to hear the blue scientist. She didn’t want to do anything. The pain in her chest was finally catching up to her as she drifted off into restless sleep.

X X X

It was dark out by the time that Shego got out of bed. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled black mess, and her lipstick was smeared. Her eyes were puffy, as though she had cried in her sleep. The villainess glared at her reflection. _I need a drink,_ she thought to herself and exited the bathroom.

The thief rummaged through her closet and donned a tight green dress that hugged every curve of her slender body. A slit ran from her hip down her right leg. She applied more of her signature black gloss and exited her room. The villainess walked by some of the henchmen and heard one of them cat call. She threw a small blast behind her with a flick of her finger and was satisfied with the startled yelp that greeted her ears. Shego smirked as she left the lair.

Outside, there was a sleek black Ferrari waiting for her. She opened the driver door and slid into the cool leather seat. She started the engine and sped off to whatever club she would find. Her mind was racing. Her thoughts were consumed with trying to forget her encounter with Kim. No such luck came to her. And she knew she wouldn’t be able to drink away her thoughts, because of her comet powers.

 _Why am I going out anyways then?_ Shego grumbled as she pulled up to a random club in the downtown of Middleton. As she entered the building, she was assaulted with bright strobe lights that made her head spin for a moment. The beat of the music was thundering in her chest from the bass. She approached the bar and leaned against it, signalling the bar tender for a drink. Beside her was an average looking blonde. The villainess licked her lips slightly.

_Maybe my night can be better and without me suffering from Princess._

The bartender came back with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Shego smirked and told him to leave the bottle. He nodded and went to another customer. The blonde beside her glanced at the full bottle and then at the villainess in her sexy attire. She cleared her throat; Shego didn’t pay her any attention.

“My name’s Ali,” the blonde stated with a seductive smirk. Shego mentally rolled her eyes and downed her first glass of the thick amber liquid. “Gonna drink that all by yourself?”

“Why, yes I am,” the villainess hissed and refilled her glass, downing it in one gulp. The blonde didn’t flinch.

“Want some company?” Ali’s hand slid onto the thief’s upper thigh. Shego glance down at the hand and removed it with a clawed hand.

“Sorry blondie, but my night is to be filled with the sweet kiss of Jack Daniels.” The blonde just put her hand back on the villainess’ leg. _Persistent much?_ Shego glared at the girl, but the hand didn’t remove itself. Ali leaned in closer and whispered in Shego’s ear.

“You might want to be alone, but I’m free right now. You seem like you are being weighed down by some…sort… of…love.” The last four words clung to the villainess as the blonde pulled away and headed to the bathroom. Shego watched the girl in horror and downed the whole bottle in front of her, hoping the sudden amount of alcohol would make her drunk.

The villainess back away from the bar and followed the blonde to the bathroom. When she got there, she grabbed Ali by the arm and threw her into a stall. The blonde simply giggled at this action and smashed her lips against Shego’s. The villainess tried to kiss back, but something in her made her stop. Her entire body froze and she fell to her knees. _What the fuck?!_

Ali looked at Shego, freaked out by what was happening and bolted from the stall. The thief was wheezing now and trying to stand up. It wasn’t the alcohol causing her this pain, but a deep clenching in her chest. Her heart had dropped to her stomach the moment she kissed the blonde. She couldn’t figure out what was going on, but the pain in her chest triggered her to storm out of the club, get into her car and speed towards Kim’s.

X X X

Kim was in the shower when she collapsed on the hard tile. Her eyes had gone blurry and her breath haggard. Her chest hurt, and it had come out of nowhere. It only happened when she stared into Shego’s eyes and when she had grabbed the pale woman’s arm. The pain in her chest was as unbearable as the night before. The redhead curled up into a ball on the shower floor, hot water washing over her as she tried to regain some sort of strength.

When the overbearing ache in her chest subsided, Kim got out of the shower and put her sweats and tank top on.  She climbed into bed, feeling weak from the sudden ‘heart’ attack. The teen hero reached for her Pandaroo and tried to rationalize what had just happened.

_Maybe it was because of the heat of my shower…What if it was from that mission going to Senor Senior Senior, stupid spinning tops of death…Or maybe it had something to do with Shego…But that’s not possible. I haven’t seen her in 24 hours, and yet I nearly fainted like I did last night. What is going on?_

The question stuck to the redhead as she tried to get some sleep. When she had gotten into bed, it was about 7’o’clock. She woke up 3 hours later to the sound of her window opening. Kim jolted out of her bed and lunged at the intruder, pinning them to the ground. There was a small struggle for a moment, but in the end, the redhead remained on top. Then she heard the sultry voice of Shego.

“Goddamnit Princess,” the villainess hissed, the stench of whiskey on her breath. “Are you going to do this every time I come to you?” Kim’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe that Shego was visiting her again for a second night in a row. There was a dull throbbing in her chest from the contact she was making with her foe. Shego grunted as she lifted the girl off of her, the same dull throbbing starting in her.

“I..I’m sorry…” Kim stuttered, “You just… really aren’t that sneaky right now. Are you drunk?” Big olive eyes making contact with cold emerald ones in the dark. Shego shuddered and got off the ground. She walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. Kim’s jaw unhinged a little bit more.

 _Fuck… she is gorgeous_ , the girl thought as her eyes looked up and down the villainess’ body. She had only seen the pale woman in her catsuit, but this dress made her even more ravishing. Shego chuckled at the stunned look she had pulled from the teen hero. Kim got up and sat on her bed awkwardly. “What are you doing here?” She finally managed to ask as Shego sat beside her.

“I had this strange feeling that I should come here,” the raven haired woman stated, not wanting to give anything away to the redhead. “I was at a bar… and I drank. A lot. There was this really blonde that got my attention.” She stopped, looking at Kim’s expression.

The teen hero had a look of heartbreak settled into her eyes at this news. “So… you like girls?” Kim asked slowly.

“Yes. Always have, always will.” Emerald met olive this time. Shego had to wheeze out a breath as the eye contact triggered more pain in her chest. Kim nodded and went silent. The villainess decided to continue. With the whole truth. _Fuck I am going soft for this girl!_

“She dragged me into the bathroom, and when she kissed me… I collapsed on the floor. All the air went out of me, and I was just on the ground.” Shego gritted her teeth at having told Kim the truth. She wasn’t one to just spill her guts to anyone. Actually no one knew about her personal life. Yet the girl beside her had the villainess pitting out the truth like it was nothing. Like she trusted her, with her life. “And then I had this feeling that I had to get to you. So here I am.”

Kim stared at the pale woman and leaned back on her bed staring at the ceiling. If she and Shego experienced the same thing at the same time, were they connected in some way? _That would make sense,_ the redhead thought, _which would be a possible explanation for why I saw her in my past._ She was snapped out of her musings as Shego shifted her weight and laid beside Kim. This startled the teen hero and she flinched.

“I collapsed in the shower… with the same pain as last night…” Kim said barely above a whisper. Shego blinked. She glanced down at the teen, her eyes making contact with the olive ones. Her heart thundered in her chest, as if it was screaming at her to show the redhead some sort of affection. As if the action would stop the pain they both felt. Kim stared back at the villainess and gave a weak smile.

The foes laid in silence for a moment. Shego was lost in her thoughts, while Kim was fidgeting with her nails. The redhead was the first to move. She sat up and slid into the villainess’ lap. Both of them gasped as the physical touch sent a new surge of pain to their chest. Olive met emerald once again, as Kim and Shego panted from the pain. Something in Kim told her that she should go on instinct, as her heart ached.

Shego was stunned, frozen in place. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what the teen was doing. Her breathing was sporadic and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the ones holding hers. They were filled with confusion as much as they were filled with what she assumed was passion. The villainess gulped as Kim shifted in her lap. The pale woman wanted nothing more than to remove the girl and get out of there as fast as possible.

 _Please don’t do this, Princess_ , Shego silently begged. _Please don’t do this… me._

Kim leaned in close to Shego’s face, both breathing hot breath against the other. The redhead placed her hands on the pale woman’s chest and felt a surge of electricity get sent through her. The villainess beneath her touch, gasped as electricity washed over her as well, triggering her plasma to light.

Kim noticed that Shego’s hands were glued to her side and they were glowing green, no heat was coming off of them. The teen took this as a good sign and glanced at the black glossed lips of her enemy. She breathed deeply and leaned in. Beneath Kim, Shego was about to have a meltdown. She wasn’t able to focus of getting the teen off of her, her plasma had no temperature at all, and she wanted nothing more than those rosy lips to descend upon hers. But she couldn’t move. Her body wouldn’t listen when she urged her muscles to make any kind of action. So she waited… Waited for the impending kiss.

And when it came, both Kim and Shego were in complete shock.

Kim had pressed her lips against Shego’s ever so slightly, and all the pain in her chest was washed away with a warm fuzzy feeling. She was filled with this warmth and pressed her lips harder against the villainess’s.

Shego, on the other hand, blanched. Her mind went blank as she was hit with the warmth that spread through her whole body. The pale woman had never felt anything like it, and she hated it but loved it. Her body finally relaxed, plasma dissipated, and she placed her hands on Kim’s hips. When she felt the redhead press her lips closer, she returned the favor and kissed back.

Their lips melted into one another, the warmth in both of them intensifying. Shego licked Kim’s lower lip, asking for entrance.  The redhead complied and their tongues began to dance for dominance. Kim pushed the villainess on her back, eliciting a moan from her. Their lips never broke contact until Shego realized what was happening. She pulled away and pushed the teen off of her.

Kim yelped as she landed on the floor and stared up at the pale woman. There was hate showing in her eyes and she was panting, her lips glistened with the kiss they had just had. Shego glared at the redhead on the ground. Her mind was a jumble and she had to force the words out of her mouth. “We.Cannot.Do.This,” she huffed, “I’m bad, you’re good… and whatever it is we felt…it shouldn’t, no isn’t real.” Shego winced as she saw the pain building in the teen’s eyes.

“Shego… I’m sorry,” Kim started, “But if you felt that pain and then that warmth, can’t it be real?” Tears were starting to well in her eyes as the pain slowly came back in her chest. She didn’t want the older woman to leave. Her lips were still vibrating from the kiss they had just had. She was confused and wanted answers, not denial.

“Kimmie, we can’t do this. We are enemies, and that is how it will stay.” Shego turned on her heels and jumped out of the window. Kim rushed to it and watched as the raven haired woman ran into the night. Her heart sank in her chest, realizing that she might not see the villainess for some time after this encounter.


	6. Bueno Nacho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of the Bueno Nacho episode. Minus Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took out Ron for this episode, I didn't really need him for this episode. So more Kigo development

It had been two months since Shego and Kim had kissed. The day after Kim had been such a wreck that she had hidden in her room the whole day. The month that followed was hell for anyone that got in her way. The teen hero had snapped on Ron too many times to count for his idiocy, and she nearly broke the Kimmunicator anytime Wade gave her a mission that didn’t involve Drakken. 

On any of her missions, the redhead normally didn’t go for any blows that would cause any of the henchmen severe injuries. But on one particular mission, involving keeping a prince of a small nation safe from some knights, Kim broke almost every bone that the two steel clad men had. At the end of that mission, Ron was very uneasy about his best friend. He had spent the past two months trying to figure out what was wrong with her, but anytime he approached the topic, the redhead glared at him with such ferocity that he cowered.

 _Two whole months and Drakken hasn’t done anything stupid!?_ Kim screamed in her head, the ache in her chest had been a constant since the kiss with Shego, starting off painful but then becoming a dull throbbing. 

The teen was sitting in her room, looking at the new Club Banana Spring collection. Scanning through the items, she grumbled as there was nothing good so far. She did this to herself every year, the only difference this time was that her thoughts were constantly straying to the comet powered beauty. As she continued to scroll through the clothes, she stopped on a photo of a forest green winter jacket that looked very slimming. _That would look really good on her…_  

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP 

Wade appeared on the screen of her Kimmunicator, and Kim hoped it was a mission involving Drakken. “Kim I have bad news!”

“No kidding, I cannot afford this jacket,” the teen replied, in the back of her head thinking that would be a way to get Shego to come back to her place to talk.

“I know,” the computer whiz commented, “I checked your bank account. You’re broke. But that’s not the bad news” Kim gave the boy a concerned look.

“Apparently, the bad news is that my friend that runs my website, can access my bank account,” Kim stated, then another thought came to her mind and her eyes widened. “Have you looked at my diary?!” _If he’s seen what I have been writing about in there, I am sooo totally busted._  

“Of course not,” Wade began, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Anyways the bad news is that your arch foe, Dr.Drakken has escaped from prison.” 

“That’s major bad,” Kim replied, a wide grin slowly appearing on her face. _Hell to the yes!_  

“Almost as bad as when last week you used the boy’s room at school by accident.

“Hey nobody saw that… You have been reading my diary!” 

“Good luck on the mission, bye.” The screen to the Kimunnicator went blank and Kim sat there dumbfounded. If Wade had read her diary, what else did he see? 

X X X 

 **Flammable Liquid** was plastered onto the side of an oil line that ran along the snow covered ground of the tundra. It led to a machine off in the distance that was made of a circle and legs for support, and in the centre was the beam that drilled to the core of the earth. Inside, a man was trying to carefully work the beam, making sure to not make his movements sudden. 

“One thousand feet, laser steady… easy… easy,” the man mumbled to himself. Beside him, the window was fogged up and a black gloved hand was wiping it away. Dr.Drakken grinned menacingly into the cockpit at the operator and scared him. 

“Mother of pearl! Man you scared me half to death,” The operator shouted, losing focus and twitching the controls forward and then back.

“Only half?” Drakken chuckled as two henchmen came behind the operator and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

X X X 

Kim and Ron sat in the front of the dogsled that was pulling them across the tundra. “Thanks for the lift, Akute,” Kim said to their driver. He smiled at them kindly, his wrinkled face adding to the gentleness. 

“No problem, Kim Possible, you saved my life. It’s the least I can do to thank you,” the elderly native man smiled.

“It was just an itty bitty iceberg. So not the drama.” In front of her, Ron was panicking because snow had gotten onto his goggles. 

“Kim, I’m blind!” He yelped. The redhead rolled her eyes and wiped the snow from his eyes. 

“Ron, you’re supposed to be looking for signs of Drakken.”

Just ahead of them, three helicopters were circling the machine. Ron grinned goofily and furrowed his brow. “Now that looks suspicious.” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Kim scowled as her best friend pouted. “Keep your eyes open for a…” The loud revving of a snowmobile cut Kim off as Shego launched over a snow drift and beside them. She was wearing a green helmet, her all too familiar catsuit, and she was wearing the green Club Banana jacket Kim had seen earlier that day. The villainess smirked at the duo. 

“Shego!” the blonde boy shouted, “The mad scientist’s mad assistant.” 

“Bye bye,” Shego said as she threw dogs treated in front of them, causing the huskies pulling them to stop and snarf up the treats. Kim was blushing immensely at the sight of the pale woman. Two months of not seeing her and the redhead was already blushing. _She does look good in that jacket,_ the hero thought.

Kim grabbed her snowboard from beneath her, strapping into it hastily. She hopped forward, sending herself down the slope after Shego. Behind her Ron was having his usual struggle. Kim sped forward, catching up with the villainess in no time. They weaved around each other a few times as they made their way to the machine. As Kim pulled up beside Shego, she couldn’t help but admire the outfit she was wearing.

“Nice jacket,” she shouted, “Club Banana?” 

“The very latest,” Shego responded with her signature smirk. 

“Get a lifestyle, Shego, green is the new black” 

“And this advice comes from someone with a fashion don’t in fleece.” 

Kim looked down at her pink jacket in despair, as Shego revved the engine to her snowmobile and took off ahead. Their banter had been more harsh then flirty and that had hurt the redhead ever so slightly. 

Ahead of Kim, Shego was cursing herself silently for making such a harsh remark to the girl. He heart sank almost immediately afterwards. Nothing had been the same since they had kissed, and the villainess was dreading the next time she would go up against the feisty redhead. Behind her, Kim was surging forward with new renown and Shego had to force an evil laugh as they launched off another drift. 

Just ahead of them, the helicopters were attaching hooks onto the machine steadily lifting it into the air. With what one would think to be heavy lifting, the helicopters lifted the machine with ease. Drakken had latched himself onto one of the structure’s legs as it was being hoisted up. Shego looked up and pulled out a bomb from a pouch. It was ticking down from 23 seconds. 

“It’s gonna blow the pipeline, Kimmie. And your skin definitely doesn’t need more oil,” the villainess shouted behind her before placing the bomb on the snowmobile. The time was ticking away as they approached a cliff. Shego jumped off the ready to blow vehicle and grabbed onto the structure that was pacing over them as they reached the cliff. Kim glanced up at the villainess, her mouth agape. Why couldn’t she have at least one decent moment of contact with the pale woman? 

“Pity on you Kim Possible!” Drakken shouted at her, as the helicopters made their retreat with the structure and the villains. Beside the blue man, Shego was leaning against him and smirking. The villainess took off her helmet and waved sarcastically at the teen hero. “Excellent work Shego. Phase one is complete,” the blue scientist said.

On the ground, Kim leaned forward to gain some momentum to push herself towards the armed snowmobile. The redhead flung herself forward and jumped onto the vehicle. She grabbed the handles and found herself dead center with the pipeline. To her left was a snow drift that she moved towards, launching the vehicle into the air. The teen hero dislodged herself and fell back to the snow covered ground as the bomb detonated and debris fell around her. 

In the distance, Ron was finally making his way onto the scene. “I’m on my way, KP!” He yelped as he fumbled his way towards her. The blonde boy couldn’t stop himself and ended up slamming into the pipeline. The redhead had a stern look on her face for two reasons. One: she had let Drakken get away. Two: She couldn’t stop thinking about Shego again. She gazed off in the distance at the structure fading away and sighed. Maybe Shego would come by after seeing her again. 

X X X 

On top of the structure, Shego was arguing with herself while Drakken ranted about his current scheme. The pale woman was so lost in her thoughts about her banter with Kim that she didn’t really care for what the blue man was saying.  She pressed two clawed fingers to her lips and silently sighed. The heat from the kiss she had shared with the teen hero was still searing her lips even after two months. She leaned against the cold metal and crossed her arms.

 _I don’t know if I should go see her or just wait for Dr.D to fail his plan and then go see her,_ Shego thought. Her mind was muddled with the idea of going to see the redheaded teen, not realizing that she was blushing.

X X X 

When Kim came back from the mission, she was in a daze. After seeing Shego in the jacket, she wasn’t too sure if she wanted anything to do with it. Yet, she asked her father some money for it anyways. James responded in his usual dad form and gave her a long schpeel about how he was in college and was developing some sort of rocket fuel. He had basically helped his daughter very little and she had decided to apply at Bueno Nacho. 

When she arrived at the fast food establishment, Ron was sitting in a booth with a order of nachos and a taco.  He dumped the nachos into the taco, elegantly wrapping it into a tortilla hammock of Mexican food. Kim looked at her best friend confused. The blonde haired boy declared his new creation, The Naco. She absently rolled her eyes at him as she handed in her application.

Consequently, Ron was unaware of the fact that Kim had written him an application as well so that she was not to suffer working by herself. So their day consisted of learning the ins and outs of Bueno Nacho. Although in the beginning, both friends were a little rusty, but as the day went on, Ron was slowly becoming a master at the Mexican fast food game. Ned, a nerdy looking boy with rectangular glasses, eventually sent Kim to the cheese sauce machine, as she had flunked doing any other task so far. She grimaced at the idea of  not doing as well as her best friend, but settled into her position well enough. 

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP 

“What up, Wade?” Kim asked cheerily. 

“I’ve scanned all recent satellite photos,” Wade started, “and there is no sign of the stolen laser drill.” 

“Must be hidden.” 

Behind Kim, Ned appeared with a stern look on his face. “Playing games on the job? That is not very SOP. I am docking your pay an hour.” 

Kim looked down, grumbling. Ned continued on to see Ron doing an immaculate job of multitasking. The manager complimented the blonde boy and left. Kim stalked over to her friend. She pointed out to him that he didn’t even want the job, yet he was putting his heart into it. Ron just gave her a passionate look and told her that he now knew that this was what he wanted, unlike before. 

The redhead returned to her conversation with Wade and he informed her of seismic activity that was happening in Wisconsin. This confused Kim momentarily, as Wade explained to her that where the activity was happening was at the epicenter of the world’s biggest cheese wheel. Kim brought up the police reports in the area and noticed that only one store was stolen from. Club Banana. And the item was the green leather jacket. 

“Shego.” 

X X X

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, Mr. Parker,” Kim shouted over the loud engine of the plane. 

“After saving my crop dusting business, it’s the least I could do,” The pilot shouted back. 

“No big, going organic was a total no brainer.” 

The plane flipped upside down as they reached Kim’s drop off destination. She pushed out of her seat and rocketed towards the ground.  This was one thing she loved about her heroism; the free falling. It gave her the rush that she needed just before a fight, and the way the wind rushed past her calmed her before she pulled the chute. In these moments, the teen hero was able to think about the things any teenage girl would think about. On her mind right now, as she pulled the cord to the parachute, was the thought of fighting against the comet powered beauty and see if she could be flirtier in her banter with Shego. 

As she descended, a giant cheese wheel appeared in the distance. Kim smirked, thinking that the building was cheese covered. As she landed in one of the holes in the side of the building, she overheard a tour guide explain to a tourist that the building was actually made OUT of cheese.  The redhead grinned at the environmental havoc that the building went through as she climbed through the cheese hole. 

Inside the building, the laser drill was set up in the center of a large room. There were crates and henchmen littered across the floor. The drill was running, as a large yellow beam made it’s way into the earth’s crust. Kim glanced around and raised her eyebrows. “Okay… points for the weirdest hiding spot ever.” 

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, “Wade, I am inside the cheese wheel.” 

“Which surprisingly is not a cheese covered building,” the computer whizzed stated. Kim chuckled.

“So I’ve heard. Drakken’s got the whole mad scientist lair thing going on here. They love the high ceilings.” Wade chuckled at this statement before going on to tell Kim about the grappling hook in her backpack. It was disguised as a hair dryer. The teen hero aimed the hook behind her and it dug into the dairy product wall. She repelled down the wall and landed lightly on the floor, close to a cluster of crates. Kim was grateful for not having Ron on this mission with her. His clumsiness would have made sneaking much more difficult. 

Standing on a platform that hovered just beside the laser drill, Drakken was shouting orders. “Increase the drill power! I want to reach that magma!” 

Kim peered at the mad scientist from behind some crates. She narrowed her eyes, just to be pulled away by the crackling of a henchman’s staff. She whipped around to see three henchmen and Shego behind her. The villainess was wearing the leather jacket she had stolen, and her raven hair was draped on her shoulders. The piercing gaze of her emerald eyes hit Kim like a freight train, remembering the intensity of their last close encounter.

“Welcome Kimmie,” Shego sneered, “May I take your coat?” She reached out with on claw gloved hand. Kim gulped at the sight of the woman in front of her. _Don’t think bad thoughts about the gorgeous villain… Damn it… she’s so ferociously hot in that jacket._

She had to come up with a rebuttal quick. “You already have,” the teen hero remarked, trying to sound snarky, “Don’t worry it will look better on me.” She winked as Shego lit her hands with the green glow. _That is still totally spankin’!_ Kim thought as she bounded forward, jumping and using Shego’s shoulders to launch herself into the three henchmen. 

Mid-air, she did the splits, kicking two of the men in the jaws, knocking them out. She landed on the third and gracefully pushed herself off of him, flipping onto her feet. Kim was pissed now, having to fight henchmen when she could be only facing the pale woman. She whipped around just in time to realize that she was surrounded by henchmen. Kim locked eyes with Shego, the villainess was smirking. 

“Face it, Pumpkin,” Shego laughed, “Fashion isn’t the only thing in which I have a step ahead.” 

Kim looked down dejectedly, admitting defeat. It took three henchmen to take the girl to her holding place. She was pressed up against a cold steel wall and was clasped in by metal bracers. The teen hero`s hand and legs were together, and she couldn`t move. Shego approached, looking all too cocky as she watched Kim struggle in her restraints. The villainess licked her lips slightly as the redhead wiggled. 

“Comfy?” Shego asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her thoughts were wandering to what she wanted to do to the redhead. She blushed slightly and shook away the thoughts. _Can’t let Cupcake get the better of me right now… I’m working._

 _But you want her,_ her heart was practically screaming at her like it had been for the last two months since she and Kim had shared the kiss. Shego growled under breath, scaring the thoughts away. Kim noticed every action that the villainess was doing, and she tried her best to look angry. 

“Not particularly,” Kim huffed. She caught Shego’s smirk at this remark as the villainess began to walk away. Kim almost whined, not wanting there to be distance between them. Her heart nearly gave in on itself as she watched the perfect backside of her enemy retreating. There was a loud noise and the floor in front of her opened to reveal Drakken coming out of it. He had a smug look on his face.

“Well, well, Kim Possible,” the blue scientist began as he usually did, “How nice to see you again, especially now that you’re helpless to stop me.” He cackled at the end. “Shall I tell you my plan?” 

“You’re using the world’s most powerful laser drill to tap into the molten magma deep beneath the earth’s crust,” the cheerleader said, clearly bored. Drakken frowned and mused over what Kim had just said. He stood there in silence for a few moments. 

“Ah! That’s phase one. In phase two, which you did not guess, my magma machine will melt the entire state of Wisconsin and then I will rebuild it and call it Drakkenville!” He mashed his teeth together and gave off the most menacing evil grin he could. His one eye squinted as he put a lot of concentration into it. 

“You’re sooo conceded,” Kim grumbled from her position.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Shego! How long?” Drakken glanced upwards to the cockpit of the laser drill where his sidekick had been watching the back and forth between him and the redhead. She leaned over to look at a screen on the console. It had a bar that was only one quarter of the way to being complete.

“The alarm will go off when we hit magma,” the villainess stated over the loudspeaker inside the cockpit. Drakken turned his attention to Kim once more. 

“You see? Any second now I will strike swiftly and without mercy!”

“Uhhh… Actually make it more like half hour.” Drakken gritted his teeth at this new information and furrowed his brow. 

“Fine. Whatever. In roughly 30 minutes, Wisconsin will surrender to me and the kingdom of Drakkenville will be born.” He grabbed Kim’s cheeks and moved her mouth along with his. “Say it, Drakkenville. Doesn’t it have a nice ring to it?” Kim glared at the blue man in disgust. He had touched her face and she wasn’t sure how many showers she would have to take to get rid of the filth. 

X X X 

It had been about five minutes before Drakken got impatient again. Kim struggled in her bonds, grunting as she did so. This caught the mad scientist’s attention and he marched over to her. “Don’t bother,” Drakken grumbled, “The Midwest is going to be receiving a molten calling card, from a certain Dr.Drakken. SHHEEGOOO! I’m still waiting!” 

The villaines scoffed as she pressed buttons. “So read a magazine, I’m working here.” This irked Drakken and he rolled up his sleeves. 

“Excuse me; I have to go make a scene.” The blue man marched up and into the cockpit. Kim watched bemused as the blue man argued with the green woman. There was a lot of arm flailing on Drakken’s part, and one raised glowing fist on Shego’s.  Kim chuckled at the exchange, still wiggling hopelessly in her restraints. She wished she hadn’t left Ron at Bueno Nacho, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Sighing, Kim looked back into the cockpit and noticed that Shego was no longer there. The redhead looked around and found that the comet powered beauty was smack dab in front of her. 

Emerald eyes bored into olive ones as Shego’s breath hitched in her throat. She looked the redhead up and down for a moment, letting the girl see that she was checking her out.  The smooth pink skin of Kim’s midriff held the villainess’s gaze for a few moments longer than the rest of her body. Shego let out a huff and rubbed her temples. 

“Where’s your mind?” came the soft kiss of Kim’s voice. Shego glared at the cheerleader and gave her most venomous smile, but felt it falter at the pain that was in Kim’s eyes. The girl was in much agony as she was with the whole situation they had put themselves in. The villainess glanced into the cockpit to make sure Drakken wasn’t looking at them. The blue man was preoccupied by the laser drill and trying to make it work faster. All the henchmen were nowhere in sight. Knowing that it was safe, Shego leaned in close to Kim, her lips grazing the girl’s ear. Kim wiggled slightly at the contact and the sudden scent of mint. 

“My mind is all over the place, Princess,” Shego whispered, as she moved her lips to the teen’s neck, “I blame you for that. I tried to run from what happened two months ago, but the feeling of your lips is seared onto mine.” Kim shivered as the villainess ran her lips down her neck to her collarbone and up to her lips. Pink lips and black lips were now inches from one another. Shego licked her lips, gently touching Kim’s. Kim groaned softly. It was one thing for Shego to do this to her, but to do it to her while she was restrained was torture. 

At that moment, Shego’s heart clenched and she started to pant in pain. In the back of her mind, she knew that to make the pain go away, she had to kiss Kim. The withering redhead in front of her, underneath her, was panting as well. Their lips were still millimeters apart. Kim strained a little against the pain in her chest and pressed her lips against Shego’s. As it had before, the warmth crashed over both of them, halting the pain in their chests immediately. Kim was frantic in kissing Shego. The villainess’s lips melted into the teen’s as they kissed for what felt like hours. They eventually broke the kiss, needing oxygen. 

“Shego…” Kim started, her face flushed. She put a gloved finger to the redhead’s lips. 

“Not right now, Kimmie,” the villainess muttered and motioned towards the cockpit. “Dr.D can’t find out about this. And neither can the rest of the world. You would get crucified. I’ll come by tonight. But until then, we have to _work_.” The last word came out with a hint of sarcasm as Shego pressed a button just to the far right of Kim. It released the hero of her restraints. Kim looked at Shego wide eyes. It took everything in her not to pounce on the pale woman with joy. Shego smiled slightly and headed back to the cockpit, feeling Kim’s eyes glued to her ass. 

As Shego entered the cockpit, Drakken was yelling at one of the henchmen. She looked out the window and noticed Kim scrambling to hide behind a bunch of crates. The villainess smiled absently as the alarm indicating the drill had reached magma went off. Drakken jumped excitedly, “About time… Activate the magmachine.” Shego fiddled with the controls and a large sphere was moved over the hole that had just been created. The top of the sphere opened and revealed a cannon that shot outwards and through the ceiling of the cheese building. Unknown to the mad scientist, a chunk of cheese was lodged into the mouth of the cannon. Outside, cheese fragments scattered around the building causing people to panic. 

The machine began to suck up copious amounts of magma and pumped it into the holding container of the Magmachine. Kim was hidden behind some of the crates. She had to figure out a way to stop Drakken’s plan. Although Shego had set her free and told her that she would appear in her room after this ordeal, Kim didn’t think the villainess was kind enough to stop the machine for her. _Guess I’ll have to bring the fight to her. Man I wish Ron was here._  

Kim ran past the view of the cockpit. Drakken and he grunted in frustration as Shego appeared beside him, hands on her hips. “She’s escaped.” 

“No… Really?” The villainess said sarcastically and went after Kim. Drakken hissed in frustration at his sidekick. She could never just listen to orders without being snippy. Kim was springing and bouncing off of the crates and landed in a circle of three henchmen. She took them out easily and continued her parkour through the crates. When she reached the top of a stack, she heard a _whoosh_ as Shego flipped over her and landed gracefully in front of her, her hands igniting as the villainess’s feet hit the crate. 

“Lesson time, Princess,” Shego said, smirking. They both knew this fight would be interesting especially after the kiss they had shared a while ago. Kim brought her hands up in a defensive position. 

“With that trendy coat weighing you down? I’m thinking not,” the redhead smiled. The two adversaries lunged at each other and collided in the middle. Shego brought a glowing clawed hand down as Kim dodged it, leaning to the side. The redhead brought a cross chop towards the pale woman’s back, and she too dodged the assault. They continued with their kicking and swiping, neither actually attempting to land hits on the other. Kim dodged an attack from Shego, causing the villainess to slide forward on her stomach across the top of the crate.  She snarled and punched at Kim, smashing the crate behind the teen to bits. 

Kim bounded her way towards the magmachine as Shego tailed closely behind. She heard a crash and she looked behind her, seeing Shego had run into a cluster of crates. This caused the redhead to giggle. “If you didn’t stare at my ass, maybe that wouldn’t have happened!” She shouted at the dazed woman. A misplaced plasma blast almost knocked Kim off of her feet as she reached the machine. Chuckling to herself, Kim ran into the cockpit. Her eyes glazed over at the amount of controls.

 _What would Ron do in this situation?_ She though, knowing that whatever the blonde boy would do, was what would essentially do the trick right now. _PUSH ALL THE BUTTONS!!_ Came Ron’s voice. Kim sighed and reluctantly pressed every button on the console in front of her. Across from her, the machine started sparking and crackling with overloaded energy. Drakken had since relocated himself to a hovering platform and scowled at the cockpit to the machine. Seeing Kim didn’t improve his mood as he ordered some henchmen to get her. 

The laser drill sparked and started to break apart the floor of the building. Cheese chunks flew everywhere the laser hit. Kim fiddled with the controls, adjusting the angel of the laser. It arched up the wall, and the cheese melted on impact. The beam arched in a circle, creating cheesy chaos as it went. Soon melted Wisconsin cheddar was pooling on the floor, slowly flooding the building. Drakken noticed that the magmachine was full. He grinned with victorious glee as he pressed a button to release the magma. “Eat magma, Milwaukee!” 

There was a quake as the magma shot through the barrel of the cannon. As it reached the entrance, the amount of melted cheese from both inside and out of the building, clogged the barrel. Liquid cheese oozed out of the top. Cheese drizzled down the cannon and into the building, landing around Drakken. 

“Please don’t tell me that this building is actually made out of cheese!” The blue man cried out in horror. The rest of his words were muffled by the fact that he was engulfed by a cheese wave. Kim exited the cockpit and found Shego standing on a crate, trying to avoid the molten cheese below.  The laser drill was still out of whack and it cut across the crates. The villainess groaned as she knew what was going to happen next. Kim stared at her, just realizing what Shego had. The redhead chuckled and the villainess glared at her. The laser destroyed the crates and caused the one Shego was on to topple. She yelped as she fell into the cheese lake beneath her. Before she was completely engulfed by the dairy lake she heard Kim shouting at her, “Don’t come if you’re going to reek of cheese!”

With that Kim grappled to the closest hole in the cheese building and scrambled out of the melting building. The teen hero stayed around for a little while. She noticed as the cheese hardened, that Drakken, his henchmen, and Shego were all stuck in the mess.  She smiled to herself, taking note that the only thing she could see of Shego was her well defined ass. For Kim, the night couldn’t come fast enough.


	7. Just the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kim and Shego Fluff

Kim sat on her bed, staring at the digital clock on her night stand. It read 11:45 PM. The teen hero had gotten home from Wisconsin at 5PM, just in time for dinner. She had been waiting almost seven hours for Shego to come through her window. The redhead knew that the villainess wouldn’t allow herself to be caught by the authorities. Kim huffed and put her face in her pillow. She was on the verge of screaming over how frustrated she was for having to wait so long for Shego to get to her. 

Outside of Kim’s window, sitting on the tree branch, Shego was trying to stifle her laughter. She had been watching the girl for at least an hour. She narrowly escaped the authorities and went back to Drakken’s lair. The villainess had reeked of cheddar and she peeled her jacket and catsuit off her body. A few pieces of cheese tumbled around her feet. She had almost thrown up at the sight of it. After thoroughly cleaning herself, Shego had thrown on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. Then she had headed to Kim’s. 

Kim’s ears perked up at the soft sound of laughter coming from outside her window. She frowned and stalked towards the glass and pushed it open harshly. “It’s not nice to keep a girl waiting, Shego,” she spat out at the raven haired woman, who was now laughing audibly. 

“Sorry, Princees,” Shego chuckled as she hopped through the window and glided past the redhead. “Too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

Kim huffed as she watched Shego sit on her bed. The teen took up a spot in her computer chair.  The tension in the air was intense. Both Shego and Kim weren’t sure what to do in that moment. They normally fought or had flirtatious banter. But kissing had been added to that list and it was confusing the hell out of them. Kim was the first to speak up. 

“What is this?” she mumbled and weakly motioned between her and Shego.  The villainess glowered at the teen. How the hell was she supposed to know? Shego couldn’t figure anything out in the two month period that they had not seen each other, so why would she now. 

“There is no _this,_ ” Shego hissed. Her heart dropped to her stomach. _Stop being mean to the fucking girl,_ her heart screamed at her. The villainess winced slightly, causing Kim to inch a little closer. 

“Well obviously there is, Shego. I mean it is so the drama because I’m good and you’re bad.” Kim fidgeted in her chair. Honestly, to the redhead it didn’t really matter if they were enemies or on opposite sides. She knew deep in her heart that they should pursue whatever this was. Shego rolled her eyes at the teen’s term for the situation. 

“Well as you say, if this is so the drama, what do you suppose we do about it, Pumpkin?” The pale woman had a point. What were they supposed to do about this? 

 _Maybe I should let her know how she makes me feel…and about when I was younger,_ Kim pondered. Her chest clenched at the thought of letting Shego know about her youth, without full trusting the woman. Shego groaned and flopped backwards on Kim’s bed. The springs squeaked under the weight. This pulled Kim out of her thoughts and she looked at the villainess. “Shego…” she mumbled and got out of her chair. 

“Yes,” came the sarcastic reply. Kim gulped; her mind was racing with what to do. Shego looked relaxed, yet tense, lying on her bed. The redhead couldn’t decide whether to straddle and kiss the pale woman or just sit beside her and tell her what she was thinking. The teen went with the safer of the two options and sat beside Shego on her bed.  The mattress creaked under the new weight, and Kim hoped that her parents couldn’t hear that there were two sets of feet wandering her room. 

Shego flinched away at the close proximity of Kim. Her emerald eyes raked the girl beside her.  She hadn’t noticed before, but the redhead was in a pair of short cotton shorts and a pink tank top that showed off her midriff. The villainess licked her lips subconsciously. 

 _Goddamn she looks hot… even for being sixteen. Fuck, I’m such a pervert,_ Shego thought trying to tear her eyes away from the redhead’s body. 

 _This is NOT just for your sexual needs!_ Her head and heart screamed, causing Shego to finally look into the confused olive eyes that had been watching her. Kim was blushing slightly and dove under her duvet to hide her appearance from the raven haired woman’s eyes. This caused Shego to laugh. 

“What’s so funny!?” Kim growled. 

“Your reaction to being checked out was far different earlier today,” the pale woman chuckled. 

“That’s because I was in my mission gear and not my pjs. And you ran into a bunch of crates staring at me, so it was funny.” Kim was starting to blush more and Shego found it humorous to watch the confident teen get flustered. “Anyways, we were trying to figure whatever this is between us.” 

Shego frowned; she had hoped to avoid having a conversation with the redhead. She lowered her head, causing her black hair to hide her face. Kim huffed and decided that the safer option to talk to Shego wasn’t working. She wiggled her feet closer to the villainess and kicked her in the ass. Shego yelped and bounced off the bed, and into a fighting position. Kim started snickering and got out of her bed. She walked towards the villainess and grabbed her by the wrists. Shego tensed up at the touch, her head pounded against her ribs. 

Kim looked Shego right in the eyes and maneuvered the pale woman so that her back was towards the bed. “If you aren’t going to talk to me, then I’ll just have to try something else.” The redhead pushed Shego onto the bed. The moment Shego’s wrists were no longer in her hands; Kim felt the intensity of the throbbing in her chest as it hit her like a truck. Her knees buckled and she almost lost her balance. The pain in her chest was unbearable. 

The redhead keeled forward, on the edge of unconsciousness, as Shego moved fast and caught the girl in her arms. She had felt the sudden surge of pain, but with her comet powers, she didn’t lose all her energy like Kim had. “Why does this keep happening?” The villainess grumbled as she lifted Kim back onto the bed. Kim’s eyes fluttered open and she mumbled something. “What was that?” 

“S’ad, it hurts when I’m not near you. Hurts to look at you. But feels right to kiss you,” Kim slurred, the pain in her chest still unbearable, but fading. Shego looked at the girl blankly and sighed. She brought Kim close to her and allowed the teen to rest her head on her shoulder. This caused Kim to melt into her and close her eyes. 

“I know how you feel there, Kimmie,” Shego commented, causing Kim’s eyes to flash open. She couldn’t believe that the pale woman holding her could actually admit her feelings. Shego gave off a very guarded front and yet she told Kim something that the redhead only assumed was very hard to get out of her mouth. The villainess’s eyes were no longer hardened emerald orbs, but were softer as she gazed down at the teen. 

“Did you just have some sort of emotion, Shego?” Kim giggled as Shego’s face contorted in fear at realizing what she had said. The raven haired woman flinched and moved to go towards the window, but was stopped by Kim putting her full weight on her side. “Shego… you can’t just bail every time you say something meaningful!” Her olive eyes watered as she felt the villainess try to jerk away from her. 

“I’m not going to play girlfriends with some brat four years younger than me!” Shego snapped and jerked her arm away from the redhead. The next moment, Kim was in tears and Shego crumpled to the floor, her breaths coming out staggered. She had been hit with the must unbearable pain she had ever experienced. The teary eyed redhead’s tears subsided as she looked at her enemy lying on the ground in a heap panting. 

“Shego?” Kim whimpered and sat beside the pale woman on the floor. She placed her hand on the older woman’s shoulder. Shego shuddered and flinched slightly at the girl’s touch. They sat there for a moment. Shego was regaining from what had happened. She didn’t hear that Kim had called her name because her mind was going a million miles a minute. 

_Can I feel her emotions? She started crying and I was filled with that intense pain. What the fuck is going on?! Did I mean to snap on her? I was so kind moments before… fuck my chest kills… is she touching my shoulder? Wait… did Kimmie call my name?_

“Shego?” This time Kim nudged the pale woman a little. Shego snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the redhead. The teen’s eyes were filled with sorrow and what one would assume to be physical pain. They didn’t hold any of the bright youth and spunk that the villainess knew that Kim had. There was nothing but agony being held in her eyes. This caused a lump in Shego’s throat. She didn’t know what to do, and her steely stubborn exterior was getting in the way of the villainess doing what she actually wanted to do to comfort the redhead. 

Kim was about to call the villainess’s name again, but as she opened her mouth Shego closed the short distance between them and slipped her tongue roughly into the redhead’s mouth. The pale woman wasn’t going off of emotions-it was too soon for that-but on instinct. She knew that both she and Kim needed the physical contact of a kiss to make the pain they both felt go away, so she went for it. 

Kim went into shock momentarily. The warmth of Shego’s tongue slipping into her mouth and running softly inside her mouth had stunned her. She was trying to figure out what range of emotion the villainess was putting into this kiss, but as soon as Kim felt Shego’s hand in her crimson locks, she melted into the black lips against hers. 

When their tongues met in a dance, Kim groaned into the kiss. Shego stiffened at the noise and broke the kiss. The redhead whimpered quietly, her lip quivering. “What do you want this to be, Cupcake?” Shego said, her tone becoming serious. She was at her wits end by the end of the kiss, willing to give into whatever the teen hero wanted. 

Kim stared blankly at the comet powered beauty. Her eyes got wide at the question. What did she want this to be? _I’ve essentially been in love with this woman since I was twelve,_ Kim processed, _maybe we should just be…_  

“Together,” Kim blurted out. 

Shego raised an eyebrow at the girl. “More of an explanation would be nice, Princess.” 

Kim blushed, “I know we kind of only really met a while ago, but I think we show like, be together. Ya know? Or pursue being together. I mean… when I’m not around you, there is this dull throbbing in my chest that doesn’t go away until I see you again. It’s like my heart breaks when I’m away from you.” Shego watched Kim as she continued. “I…uhm… I don’t know how you feel… but you collapsed on the floor when I started crying…maybe we’re connected or something.” The redhead mumbled the last bit, looking down sheepishly. 

Shego stayed quiet for a few moments, processing what Kim had just said. There were many factors that were against them if they decided to pursue this ‘relationship’. She wasn’t sure what to call it and if anything, it might become just that. Shego let out a frustrated groan and looked at Kim, making eye contact. 

“We’re like separate entities when it comes to us _working_ ,” Shego grumbled, “I mean doing the villain/hero thing. If we start this thing… being together… you can’t get hurt by the things that happen while I am working for Dr.D.” Kim nodded slowly, a smiling starting to grow. “And no holding back when we fight; we both know that we can handle the blows, and honestly, it helps me relax.” As she finished, Shego smiled softly. Although very out of character for her to do so, she felt like she needed to show the teenager that she was genuine in trying this out. 

Kim’s whole body was buzzing with excitement. She was fighting every muscle in her body to tackle the pale woman in front of her. She moved slowly and got under the duvet, wiggling to the side enough and motioning for Shego to join her. This caused the villainess to crack a smile and she clambered to her feet, removing her shoes. Shego slide in beside Kim and pulled the redhead close to her. The teen snuggled into her arms, but not before looking into the burning emerald eyes of her enemy. 

“So what exactly do we call what we are?” The redhead blushed at having to ask an obvious question. Shego chuckled and kissed Kim. 

“I believe we are called a couple, Kimmie,” the villainess muttered into the kiss. Kim smiled and nestled closer to the pale woman. The warmth radiating off of Shego didn’t bother the girl as she dozed off to sleep. Shego was not far behind the girl in falling to sleep. But she was determined to find out about the ‘connection’ they shared, and why it affected her so.


	8. First Morning

It was 8am on Saturday morning when Kim woke up to the warm body wrapped around her. She looked to see a pale green arm resting on her hip and a face nestled in the crimson mess that was her hair. Through groggy eyes, Kim twisted in the arms holding her and was put face to face with a sleeping Shego. 

The villainess was out cold and she looked very peaceful. Kim’s eyes wandered the body of her…girlfriend?... and noticed that Shego had taken off her jeans and t-shirt. Her eyes grew wide realizing that the woman that was holding her was naked. Kim blushed furiously as she continued to rake her eyes along the pale slender, yet muscular, body beside her. 

Shego’s breathing was steady and her chest was rising in rhythm. Her breasts were bigger than Kim’s and this made the teen a little jealous. She continued to scan the naked body in front of her, resisting the urge to touch. _She’s gorgeous,_ Kim thought as her eyes went past Shego’s breast and down her stomach. She blushed even more when her eyes reached past Shego’s navel. Kim tried to divert her eyes from the smooth green pubic mound between the villainess’s thighs. The sight caused the redhead to be hit with wet warmth at her core, making her stomach tighten. 

Subconsciously, Kim’s hand moved towards the apex of Shego’s thighs, never taking her eyes off of the smooth skin. She licked her lips as her hand inched closer. As Kim’s hand was about to reach its destination, Shego stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and Kim froze. Her fingertips were inches from touching her prize. She blushed more and hid in the crook of Shego’s neck. This brought the villainess to wake up fully. She wrapped her arms around Kim, forgetting that she was naked while the girl in hiding in her neck was still clothed. 

After a few moments, Shego noticed that she could feel the skim on Kim’s leg against her thigh. Reality kicked in and she chuckled, realizing why the redhead was hiding her face. “Never see a naked woman, Kimmie?” She asked, her voice just about to hit a husky tone. Kim squirmed in Shego’s grip, embarrassed by what she had been about to do. The movement of the lithe body in her arms caused Shego’s breath to hitch slightly as Kim’s knee slipped between her thighs. This caused the girl to stop moving and mutter into Shego’s neck.

“What was that, Princess?” the villainess asked, breathily. 

“I…uhm… was just shocked that you were naked…that’s all,” Kim mumbled a little louder, her cheeks were burning from blushing and the heat radiating off of Shego. 

Shego shrugged and pulled Kim away from her, so that they were face to face. Her eyes tried to make contact with the olive orbs, but Kim was looking away from her. The thief leaned in and kissed the teen hero softly. Kim melted into it and wrapped her arms around Shego’s neck, pulling her closer and intensifying the kiss. “I always sleep naked,” Shego mumbled through the kiss. This made Kim blush more and she ran her tongue over the black lips connected to hers. But Shego resisted and broke the kiss. 

“What?” Kim asked, confused as to why the kiss was halted. 

“I have this strange feeling that you aren’t telling me something,” Shego growled, her eyes narrowing. Kim whimpered and shrunk back a little. The emerald eyes before her held anger instead of passion at this moment and it scared her. Sighing, Kim adjusted and moved onto her side and pressed her back against Shego’s front. The thief rolled her eyes, frustrated that the redhead was keeping something from her and yet relieved that the knee that had been occupied between her thighs was gone. 

 _Damn brat can get anything out of me and I can’t get her to say a fucking thing,_ Shego thought as she wrapped an arm around Kim. 

“I was going to touch you in your sleep,” Kim muttered and tensed, waiting for Shego to leave. She felt a throaty chuckle vibrate through the woman behind her. She relaxed slightly and puffed out her cheeks in mock frustration. “What’s so funny?” 

“You’re acting like such an innocent little girl, Cupcake,” Shego laughed, as she ran a hand through her raven locks. This caused Kim to sit up and look at the villainess, her eyes burning with anger. 

“I am NOT a little girl!” she snapped, ready to kick Shego out of the bed in an instant. “If you forget, I save the world on a daily basis. I’ve kicked your ass a few times too. That doesn’t classify me as a little girl.” She growled out the last two words and huffed. 

“None of that stuff makes you a big girl, Princess,” Shego said, matter of factly. Kim’s outburst didn’t affect Shego’s mood one bit. She knew that getting a rise out of the girl would be funny. And because of their new relationship status, the villainess was willing to push her boundaries. 

Kim seethed at Shego’s comment and grabbed onto the pale woman’s shoulders and pushed with all her might. What she didn’t expect was to get thrown to the ground. She landed on the floor and looked up at Shego, who was leaning on her elbow. The duvet covered her lower half, while her hair fell across her chest, just barely covering her breasts. Kim tried to look angry but at the sight of Shego lying there, her eyes darkened with lust. 

“You are gorgeous,” She breathed and moved back to the bed. Shego shift and sat up, leaning against the back board. The villainess softly at Kim and took her hand, maneuvering the redhead to straddle her. Kim wiggled a little to get comfortable, causing Shego to groan softly. The redhead froze in her movements and blushed. “Sorry…” she said sheepishly. 

“It’s, as you say, no big, Kimmie,” Shego muttered and pulled the girl in her lap in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, there was a creak signalling that someone was coming up the stairs to the attic room. Kim spun around and clambered off of Shego and stopped at the hole in floor that was the doorway to her room.

Thankfully the hatch was closed and Kim looked at Shego urgently, “Go hide in the closest!” She yelped as she glanced at the clock. 9:30amit read. This caused Kim to panic more as she noticed Shego wasn’t moving fast enough. The villainess had an amused look on her face. 

“The closest, eh?” Shego questioned and got out of the bed. Kim’s jaw nearly dropped at the magnificent sight of Shego’s naked body. “Close your mouth, Kimmie, don’t want to catch flies, do you?” Kim narrowed eyes. 

“Ugh… fine go hide in the bathroom. Just get out of sight! It’s…” 

As if on cue, Ron’s voice came from behind the hatch, “Hey KP! You up?” 

Kim gave Shego a pleading look and the naked villainess sighed, gathering her clothes and entering the bathroom that was attached to Kim’s room. The redhead opened her door to reveal Ron as he climbed the last bit of stairs and crossed the room to sit on Kim’s bed.  It had been tradition for the two friends since they were little to watch cartoons every Saturday morning at 9:30. Although they had entered high school, Ron had insisted on keeping the tradition going. 

Ron looked at his best friend and let loose a wolf whistle. “Damn, Kim. I didn’t know you had such skimpy pajamas.” Kim blushed furiously, knowing that Shego was in the bathroom listening to the exchange happening. _She’s probably pissed right now that Ron is seeing me with this much skin showing,_ she smiled at that thought. 

“Can you stop ogling me?” Kim asked, as she hid behind a screen that stood just in front of her closest. Ron snapped out of his trance and looked at Rufus, who had just appeared from his coveted pocket. The rodent looked at his owner and saw that there was a bit of drool at the side of his mouth. He started squeaking and Ron looked at Rufus confused. Rufus scampered up onto Ron’s shoulder and wiped away the saliva. 

“Uh sorry KP,” he said, blushing a little as he watched Kim’s silhouette on the screen. 

Kim rolled her eyes as she could tell that Ron was eye raping her through the screen. “Can you go downstairs and wait for me? I need to shower.” 

“Sure thing.” 

As Ron exited her room, Kim barged into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. From behind her, glass shattered and there was a small wince in pain. Kim whipped around to see that Shego had shards of glass in her hand from what Kim could only assume to be the glass she used for late night drinks of water. Blood was dripping down the thief’s hand and onto the floor, creating a small pool of the life liquid. Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego, slightly worried for the woman’s hand. 

Shego was radiating anger. Her hand that didn’t have glass in it was lit and heating up the bathroom. Her emerald eyes were burning with hate and she gritted her teeth. “You could have gotten rid of him after he made that comment about your clothing,” Shego growled and unclenched her hand, letting more blood seep out of the wounds. Kim whimpered a little at the injury and grabbed some medical supplies from her cabinet. 

“I could have but then I wouldn’t know by the way that you broke my glass that you cared about me,” Kim smirked a little and tended to Shego’s hand. She made Shego sit on the toilet as she pulled out all the pieces of glass carefully and cleaned the cuts. The thief sat there, fuming in her anger, not making a sound as Kim bandaged up her hand. When Kim had finished, the next thing she knew, she was up against the cold tile of her shower. Shego had her hands pinned above her head. 

“Next time any guy… actually any one… hits on you when I am around, I will personally beat them to a fucking pulp,” Shego growled, her eyes boring into Kim’s. Kim stubbornly stared back and tried to get out of Shego’s grip. Her body shuddered at the forcefulness of what Shego had said. The atmosphere around the two of them grew thick and Shego broke away her gaze first.

The villainess was having an internal war with herself. She wanted nothing more than to march downstairs and tear the blonde buffoon to bits. The other part of her was so turned on by having Kim pinned to the wall that she was tempted to rip her pajamas off and take her there. 

 _You can’t exactly do that in a newly established relationship,_ Shego’s heart said as she let go of Kim. _You want this to work with her, don’t you?_  

 _Stupid fucking heart being more rational than my fucking brain,_ Shego thought, watching for Kim’s reaction about what was going on in that moment. 

Kim was panting slightly because she was so turned on by the way that Shego had reacted to Ron’s comment. She wasn’t sure whether to continue to fight against the hands still restraining her or use her voice. There was a lump in her throat from the arousal that Kim wasn’t sure if she would speak or just moan. _Why do I have to succumb to teenage hormones?_ The redhead thought. 

“Shego,” Kim whimpered softly, “Can you let me go? I know you will do that. But you can’t because it will draw attention and you are kind of too naked to go downstairs and kick Ron’s ass.” Shego glanced back at Kim then at herself. She let go of the girl and stepped back slightly. 

“Right… You said you needed to shower so you could go and do something with the buffoon? I should probably take my leave as Drakken will be wondering where I was all night.” 

“Uhm… you can shower too if you want… I…I don’t mind sharing the water with you. Plus you kind of are already naked and standing in the shower.” 

Kim was blushing while asking the question, and this amused Shego, further proving her ‘innocent little girl’ comment from early, but she decided not to bring it up. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Kim’s softly. Kim leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Shego’s neck. She pressed her body closer to the woman and they meddled into each other. After a few moments, Kim broke the kiss.

“Is that a yes to the shower?” 

“Yes, Princess, it’s a yes to the shower. Although no funky business… our first time won’t be in a quick shower.” 

Shego chuckled at the stunned look on Kim’s face. The idea of having sex had never crossed her mind in the slightest. She grumbled something before getting out of the shower and turning the water on, causing it to cascade over Shego. The water was neither cold nor hot, but the hit of moisture startled the villainess and she glared at her companion. She was about to chastise the girl but stopped because Kim was removing her pajamas. Soon the redhead was standing naked in front of her. 

Shego gulped as Kim shimmied her way into the warm water and bumped her back a little bit with her ass. “Shego, I didn’t expect we would do anything like that, but I think a little heavy making out would be okay.” Kim winked as she started shampooing her hair. Shego was stunned by the brashness of the teen. Yes, she had seen this side of the teen hero during their fights but it was nothing like what she was experiencing now. 

Something in Kim gave her a massive boost to her confidence while being naked in the water with Shego. After rinsing out her crimson locks, she pushed Shego against the wall gently and kissed her. It wasn’t like their other kisses that day, it was passionate, rough, and filled with every emotion the teen could muster. Their mouths melded together and they explored each other’s mouths. This action caused Kim to moan into the kiss, making Shego grab the girl by the waist and press her flush against her. Their breasts grazed against the other, eliciting moans from each other. 

When it started getting hard to breath, they separated. Kim was blushing ferociously and Shego had a smirk plastered on her face. “Shouldn’t you be getting downstairs?” The villainess questioned. Kim’s eyes widened, having forgotten all about Ron waiting for her. 

“Fuck…” she muttered. Shego raised her eyebrow at Kim and turned the water off. 

“Kimmie, didn’t realize you had a mouth on you.” 

“Shut up, Shego” 

Kim grabbed them each a towel and frantically dried herself off. She looked at Shego; the pale woman was casually drying herself off. Kim bit her lip as she watched Shego towel herself of. _I don’t have time for this!_ She groaned, exiting the bathroom and gathering her outfit. She put on her usual green tank and blue cargos. Running a brush through her hair quickly, Kim turned and looked at the bathroom door. Shego was leaning against the door frame in her clothes from the previous night, her hair dripping a little bit. Kim pouted slightly at the sight and sauntered over to the thief.

“I hate to kick you out because of Ron,” Kim began, “Uhm… could…. Could you come back tonight?” In the back of her mind, Kim was praying that Shego would come, even though she knew she might not. Shego’s face twisted into a look of concentration. She looked down at Kim and pulled her close. 

“I’ll see what I can do, Princess.” Shego leaned down and kissed Kim. The teen blushed and pulled away. “But if I don’t show up, assume I’m stuck with Drakken.” 

Shego headed towards the window after kissing Kim on the cheek. But before she could jump out the window, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Kim was looking at the floor, her face almost the colour of her hair. “Can I have your number?” The teen stammered, “So we can… y’know… Keep in touch if we can’t see each other for a bit?” 

Shego chuckled and snatched up the Kimmunicator from its place on Kim’s desk. She created a new contact and added her number before handing the device to Kim. The teen stared at her phone, not sure whether or not Shego had given her a real number or not. Sensing what Kim was thinking, Shego whipped out her own phone. “Go ahead and call it if you want, Cupcake.”

Kim pressed dial beside Shego’s number and a few seconds later the phone in Shego’s hand was vibrating. The villainess pressed the accept button and said into the device, “Happy?” She was smiling softly at Kim. Kim nodded and smiled back.

“Thank you, Shego. If you don’t show up tonight, expect your phone to explode with texts.” Shego rolled her eyes and gave Kim a quick peck on her lips and hopped out the window. Kim watched as the pale woman ran off into the distance. 

Sighing, Kim headed downstairs and was greeted by Ron again. He was sitting with her parents in the kitchen, scarfing down some waffles that Ann had made. “Wha toof yew so lonf?” He asked with a mouth full of food. Kim blushed slightly and mumbled that it was nothing. Ron didn’t look too concerned about his best friend, but reminded himself to ask Kim about it again later. 

X X X 

Shego got back to the lair later that morning. As she walked in, she noticed that Drakken was sitting in his armchair and that it was positioned so that he was facing the door. The look on his face was not pleasant as he stood from the chair and walked over to his sidekick. “Where have you been?” He sneered. “I had to wait for a competent henchman to get me out of the clutches of the authorities. Do you know how long that took!?” 

Shego placed her hand on her hip and cocked it. Her eyes narrowed at the blue man and he cowered a little bit, trying to maintain his authority. “There is nowhere in my contract that says I _have_ to let you know where I have been all night,” she stated, “I’m free to do whatever I feel like when we aren’t enacting one of your plans.”

Shego’s reasoning caused Drakken to falter. He had not learned over the years that they had been working together not to get on Shego’s case about where she went at night. Especially after the time she brought him a video of what she had done when he asked a few too many times. Although Shego was scary, every now and then Drakken slipped up and tried to assert himself as the boss. He normally chose the wrong time to do it, which made Shego even more infuriated than she normally would be after coming back to the lair after a night out. 

“So sorry, Shego,” Drakken stammered as he backed away from her. “But since you mention it, I do have something planned that will ensure that we will take over the world.” 

Shego sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to make it to Kim that night. She actually felt depressed by the notion of not seeing the redhead. Her expression fell from anger to visibly upset. Drakken raised an eyebrow at her. “Is something bothering you?” He questioned, but didn’t receive an answer as Shego brushed past him and into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and pulled out her phone. She went through it to reach the most recent caller and pressed the button to bring her to the text message box. 

 **S: Kimmie, won’t be able to make it tonight. Dr.D will be ranting at me about some plan all night.**  

Shego hit send and waited for the reply. Kim wrote back within a few minutes. 

**K: Oh…Okay. Any chance of you telling me what this plan is? ;)**

Shego chuckled at this and rolled her eyes. _Living up to being a brat._

**S: Not a chance, Princess. I told you that work was separate for us.**

**K: :( That’s not fair, Shego. I’m your girlfriend, aren’t I? Shouldn’t I get some sort of special treatment when it comes to work?**

Shego stared blankly at the text. It had been the first time that either of them had used the ‘g’ word since confirming where their relationship stood. A lump had formed in her throat. Throughout Shego’s life she had many hook-ups, one-night stands, and lovers, but never a girlfriend. In fact, she had tried to avoid making a commitment to anyone. Why was Kim an exception? 

 _Because you two are drawn together and it seems to be the only logical thing to do,_ her heart piped up. _You both feel the tug towards one another and you are affected by the other’s reactions._

 _Why can’t my brain be as smart as my fucking heart in this situation?_ Shego grumbled to herself before replying to Kim’s text. 

**S: You may be my girlfriend, but when it comes to work, that’s where you don’t get special treatment when it comes to finding out about Dr.D’s plans. You might get special treatment in a different way though ;)**

**K: Oh? :$ Like what exactly?**

**S: You’ll find out when we get there, Pumpkin.**

There was a banging on her bedroom door and Drakken began shouting at her to get out of her room and help him with the preparations for his latest scheme. Sighing, Shego looked down at her phone and shot Kim one final text before she went on her way.

**S: Ugh… Dr.D is calling for me. I’ll ttyl? And if not, I might see you sooner than later ;)**

Before pocketing her phone, it went off and Shego smirked at the response she got.

**K: My window is always open to you ;)**


	9. A Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit of the episode Pain King vs Cleopatra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that rated M warning.

Kim and Ron sprinted down the street, panic etched across their faces. Behind them, was group of men chanting, “Pain, Pain, Pain.” The duo turned their heads behind them and continued running down the dark road. Ron was more scared than Kim was and he was willing to voice his concerns. 

“They’re getting closer, KP!” 

The duo continued to run down the street and took a sharp turn right and found themselves in a narrow alleyway. Rufus poked his head out of Ron’s pocket and looked to the front of Ron. There were garbage cans just in front of him and Rufus squeaked to warn him of the impending crash if Ron didn’t move quickly. Ron crashed into the bins but was able to catch himself, landing onto of one of the toppled bins. He bounded off of it and followed closely behind Kim. 

 When Ron looked up to see Kim, she was no longer there, but was motioning for him to hide behind the car she had situated herself in. “Ron over here,” she whispered, “I think we lost them.” They peeked through the window they were closest to and scanned the alley. A dog slammed its paws against the glass, startling Ron and he flew back, yelping. 

The pair bolted from behind the car and ran forward a few feet before a red car blocked their way. Three burly men came out of the vehicle, chanting, ‘Steel, Steel, Steel.” From behind Kim and Ron the other group of men approached. Kim grabbed Ron’s wrist and pulled him towards the building closest to them that had a door. Ron tugged on it with all his might. It didn’t budge. 

“We’re not going to make it!” Ron gasped. 

“There has got to be another way,” Kim groaned and began to frantically search for an escape route. The two groups circled the teens as they continued chanting their opposing names. 

“Pain, Pain, Pain.” 

“Steel, Steel, Steel.”

Kim looked up and saw that the roof had a decent ledge to it. She pulled out her grappling hook and aimed it upwards. Shooting the hook, Kim wrapped an arm around Ron’s waist as she felt the tug of the rope launch them towards the roof. Once on the edge of the roof, Kim released Ron, just to have him stagger and fall back down towards the ground. Below them, a fight had broken out between the two groups of men. 

Kim sighed and jumped off the roof to catch her friend before he injured himself. She descended in the air and bounded off a building to get the right trajectory to catch Ron. She grabbed him before he ended up in the middle of the fight happening below. They crashed into a grate in the wall that led to the ventilation system for the building. The duo tumbled through the ventilation system before they fell out and somersaulted into a marble fountain in the middle of a crowd of people. 

Middleton mall was buzzing with excitement. All around the main lobby of the mall were banners of two muscled men. One was in a green uni-tard and he had a metal foot. Beneath his picture read the name, Steel Toe. The other banner had a man with a blue luchador’s mask and a blue speedo on. He had crown on top of his head and underneath his picture read the name, Pain King. Off to the side of the fountain, a stage with a podium stood, a crowd was gathering around it eagerly. 

Kim groaned and shook her head. “Next time we come to the mall, let’s stick to the main entrance. Ok?” She gave Ron a stern look and he smiled at her sheepishly. Dusting herself off, Kim glared a little at her friend.

“You know I usually like to go home and change after a mission.” 

“No time that, KP,” Ron said, putting his hands up in defense. 

“Uhh, okay. Why?” 

“The one hundred fans that don’t get trampled get a free GWA t-shirt.” 

“GWA?” Kim raised her eyebrow, frowning at how this thing could be so important. 

“How can you not know about the Global Wrestling Association? It’s only the most excellent sporting association in the world!” Ron gestured towards the stage and continued to flail throughout his explanation. “STEEL TOE RULES!!!” Just then a group of men walked by shouting their love for Pain King. Kim rolled her eyes and tilted her head at Ron, confused. 

“All this just because some wrestlers are making a mall appearance?” She crossed her arms in disbelief. 

“Not just some,” Ron looked at Kim with a look of shock, “It’s Steel Toe and Pain King.” The blonde boy then went on to describe each of the wrestlers in great detail. Kim stood there and waited for him to end his rant. About halfway through, her Kimmunicator vibrated. _Dammnit… I should be home right now,_ Kim thought. She knew the message on her phone was from Shego, but she couldn’t reply just yet. 

Behind them, a voice came from the stage. Ron whipped around and his entire attention was towards the podium. A short man with brown hair and an expensive, but jiggalo looking suit was addressing the crowd. Kim pulled out her phone to answer the message. 

**S: Any possibility of me coming by tonight? Dr.D has been driving me up the freaking wall.**

Kim smiled to herself. It had been a few days since they had established their coupleness and although Shego was held up with Drakken, she still found the time to text the redhead. 

**K: Please do! I’m at the mall because Ron dragged me to this wrestling thing, but I should be home really soon.**

**S: I’ll be waiting then ;) See you soon Princess.**

Kim’s smile grew more as she pocketed her Kimmunicator and listened to what the man on stage was saying. Ron glanced at her and said that the man’s name was Jackie Oaks. 

“Are you ready for action?” He asked. The crowd exploded with excitement. “Are you ready for head bumping? Chest thumping? Back breaking, earth shaking confrontation?!” He leaned over the podium as he added emphasis to the final words. The crowd exploded into more excitement as Pain King and Steel toe got on stage and started throwing verbal threats at each other. Kim rolled her eyes at the amounts of testosterone being displayed and told Ron she was going to Club Banana to look at their new line-up: Cleopatra’s Closet.

Kim entered Club Banana and squealed inwardly at the new Cleo’s Cargos. She approached a pile and rested her head against them lovingly. “Hello civilization.” 

‘Oh my god, how much do you love Cleo’s Cargos?” A female voice asked Kim. The redhead looked up to see a mocha skinned girl with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing turquoise earrings and a matching shirt. 

“Way much,” Kim responded and started looking for her size in the emerald green pants. _Shego would have a hay day if I wore these around her_ , Kim thought, _I’m normally in my mission clothes when I see her._

“Do you have them in Giza Green?”

“You would look good in Giza Green.” 

The two girls said the colour at the same time. They spun and faced each other. “Jinx! You owe me a soda!” Kim blurted out first. Kim grabbed a pair and followed the mocha girl back to the counter. Unknown to her, outside the store, mayhem was ensuing as Steel Toe and Pain King made a ruckus, causing the crowd to turn on each other. Ron was sucked into the vaccum of violence, being thrown around and lifted into the air. 

“Are you a member of our Club Banana Club?” the mocha skinned girl asked. 

 “Charter member,” Kim stated proudly and handed the girl her card. The girl’s eyes went wide as she read the name. 

“Kim Possible? The stuff you do is so amazing.” 

“Aw, it’s no big. But thanks.” Kim was grinning at the ego boost she was getting. 

“I’m Monique. Just moved here.” The girl put out her hand for Kim to shake. Kim grapsed Monique’s hand and shook. 

“Cool. Where do you go to school?”

“Middleton High. I start Monday.” 

“Me too! You totally have to let me show you around.” 

At that moment, Kim heard the familiar sound of Ron screaming for help. She waved goodbye to Monique and sprinted out of the store. She looked into the crowd to find Ron being shoved around and then lifted into the air. Kim ran into the crowd and launched herself off of a crowd member’s back. She scooped Ron up and they landed safely on the stage. Jackie Oaks approached the two of them. 

“Honey, that was some performance. You ever think about a career in professional wrestling?” 

“So not,” Kim said, a little disturbed by the man calling her honey. 

Jackie handed her two tickets to Mayhem in Middleton before walking away. Ron squeaked, realizing that the tickets were for backstage. Kim, not caring at all about wrestling, gave her best friend the tickets. She started to walk away. Ron scampered after her, his excitement at the tickets brimming over. 

“Hey KP, wanna watch wrestling at your place so that we can get stoked for Mayhem?” He threw on his best grin, hoping that it would sway his best friend. Kim shook her head.

“I can’t tonight… I uhm… I have plans for something else,” she muttered as they walked out of the mall and headed towards her house. Ron’s eyes got wide. Kim had never backed out of doing something with him, even if it wasn’t something she particularly liked. 

“Kim…you know… you’ve been really avoidy lately.” 

Kim stopped and glared. “I have not been avoidy. I just other things that I have to do. I can’t be with you all the time, Ron.” 

Ron looked down and dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. “Well… if you want to talk about it, I’ve always got your back.” 

“I know you are, Ron. Just right now, I need to have a small amount of space every now and then. It is sick wrong that you barged into my room on Saturday without even looking to see if I was decent.” Kim made a face as she remembered the incident. Ron blushed. 

“Well you did look really good in those pajamas.” His eyes raked along her, and Kim shuddered at the thought of what he was thinking. She pushed him away and sprinted off to her place, hoping to get away before he said anything else to make her feel violated. As she approached her house, the lights were all off except for a soft glow coming from her room. Relief washed over Kim as she snuck into the house and ninja’d her way into her room. 

Lying on Kim’s bed, Shego was in a pair of black sweats that clung to her slender legs and a tight white V-neck that was exposing an absurd amount of cleavage. She had a book in her hand and was too distracted by what she was reading to notice Kim enter the room. The bag in Kim’s hand dropped to the ground as she stared at the pale woman in front of her. The rustling of the bag pulled Shego from her book. She grinned at the dumbfounded look on the girl’s face. 

“Like what you see, Kimmie?” 

Kim gulped and nodded. Her hormones were going to get the better of her at this rate. She removed her mission boots and gloves, setting them on the computer desk along with her Kimmunicator. She hid behind her screen to change into pajamas. Throwing on a plain black tank top and a pair of plaid shorts, Kim walked over to her bed and plopped down beside Shego. 

The villainess set down her book and turned her attention to the redhead. Kim was blushing like crazy and her eyes were glued to Shego’s chest. “My eyes are up here, Pumpkin,” Shego chuckled and placed two fingers under Kim’s chin to lift her face up. When their eyes met, Shego was caught off guard by the darkened olive eyes and the tongue that flicked out to wet the teen’s lips. A shiver ran the length of her body, as Shego got aroused from the lust emitting from Kim.

“Fuck, Kimmie. You look like you are about to devour me.” 

“I might,” Kim muttered and pulled Shego closer to her. She pressed her body flush against her companion’s. “What do you expect me to do when you dress like that? Especially since I haven’t kissed you in like three days.” 

Shego smirked and kissed Kim roughly. All the air went out of the redhead’s lungs as she kissed back, slipping her tongue into Shego’s mouth. The villainess groaned at feeling Kim’s wet tongue graze against hers. She lifted the girl and pinned her down on the bed, not breaking away. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Shego’s hands began to wander Kim’s body, inching to the hem of her shirt before Kim jerked away from the kiss. 

“My parents are home,” she whimpered as she felt warm hands rest against her stomach. Raven hair fell into her eyes as Shego grumbled and sat up. Kim looked away, feeling silly for stopping Shego. She wanted it bad, but she didn’t want her parents to hear anything. 

Shego looked down at Kim and noticed she wasn’t looking at her. The villainess started chastising herself for overstepping her bounds too early in the relationship. The look in Kim’s eyes when she got home and she laid her eyes on Shego set the villainess off like a rocket. 

 _Both of you need to not let hormones control how you think when you are around each other,_ Shego’s heart said. _But if you two don’t do something soon, the pain is going to come back. You will both feel rejected if you both keep turning each other down._  

Shego slumped in defeat. Kim looked startled at the action. She had never seen the pale woman accept defeat so easily. The redhead sat up and nuzzled into Shego’s neck. She kissed her pulse point and felt the vibration of Shego groaning. “Don’t reject me, and then do that to me.” Shego mumbled as Kim sucked on the point gently, suddenly not caring about what had happened moments before. 

Kim weaseled herself into Shego’s lap, straddling her. Her olive eyes darkened with lust once more as they met emerald ones. Shego was at a loss as to what to do. She could either give into the redhead, or push her away. _Wait a minute, when did I ever care about romantics when it came to having sex?_ She thought as Kim pushed her tongue into Shego’s mouth. The lithe body on top of Shego was flush against her and she had difficulty finding the hem of Kim’s shirt. She ran her hands under it and found that Kim wasn’t wearing a bra. 

As Shego’s fingertips grazed the undersides of her breasts, Kim let loose a moan. This egged Shego on as she grabbed a hold onto one of Kim’s boobs and massaged it roughly. Kim shivered as warmth began to pool between her legs. She shifted slightly, grinding her hips into Shego’s. This caused Shego to grit her teeth to keep quiet and swiftly remove Kim’s top, revealing the smooth skin and perk breasts underneath.

Shego broke the kiss that she and Kim had been maintaining until then and latched onto the redhead’s perky nipple. Kim gasped and weaved her hands into raven locks. Shego’s tongue flicked over the sensitive nub, sending Kim to muffle her moans in the crook of Shego’s neck. With her mouth preoccupied, Shego grabbed Kim’s sides and pressed the redhead into her hips, rotating them slightly to get the desired effect.

Kim moaned a little more, panting as breathing was becoming difficult. She ground her hips down to match what Shego was doing. The villainess was panting and trying to suppress her pleasured sounds by switching nipples. With Kim grinding down on her and pulling at her hair, Shego was beginning to feel her own warmth build up. She growled and bit the bundle of flesh in her mouth. Kim squeaked and pushed Shego away from her, causing the villainess to unlatch from her peak. 

Shego growled and tore Kim’s shorts off in one swift movement. She lifted the redhead off of the bed and slammed her back down into the mattress. Kim yelped and caught a glance at Shego’s eyes before she was kissed roughly. The pale woman’s eyes were darkened, almost a forest green as she was drunk with lust. Shego kissed from Kim’s lips to her collarbone. Kim squirmed a little bit, her hands reaching to get Shego’s shirt off. 

“Not… fair… you have too many clothes on…” She panted. Shego snarled at her and bit Kim’s neck. “F…Fuck…” 

“Be patient, Kimmie.” Shego continued to kiss down Kim’s body. Kim shivered and tensed when the villainess reached past her naval. Shego grabbed Kim’s thighs and spread them slightly. The arousal hit her in the face like a brick wall. She licked her lips at the sight of the moisture gather between the redhead’s legs. She moved her mouth closer to Kim’s entrance. Sticking her tongue out, Shego flicked it along the girl’s slit. Kim groaned and gripped the sheets of her bed until her knuckles turned white. 

“Sh…Shego…” Kim stammered, trying to not fall into the fog that was consuming her. Shego spread Kim’s legs further apart and continued to make quick licks, getting brief tastes of the girl. After a few moments of torture, Shego decided to press her tongue against Kim’s clit. A guttural moan erupted from the redhead as she felt the heat of Shego’s tongue penetrate her. The villainess felt her tongue being clenched tightly as the redhead withered at the building pressure in her in stomach. 

Shego continued to pay attention to Kim with her tongue. She was savouring the taste of the juices leaking out of Kim at a steady pass. Every time her tongue dove back into the velvety walls, Kim bucked her hips into Shego’s mouth. By the time Kim was about to reach her climax, she was panting and withering under Shego’s touch. Shego was grinning from ear to ear when Kim shuddered and had to muffle the scream that came out of her mouth a moment later. 

Kim curled up as aftershocks racked her body, sending waves of pleasure through her. Shego moved from where she was and wrapped her arms around Kim. She placed a kiss on the girl’s head and murmured in her ear. 

“How’d that feel, my love?” 

Kim shivered at Shego’s touch and the feeling of her breath against her neck. “Really… really good.” She panted out and nuzzled into Shego’s neck. She pressed soft kisses along the villainess’s neck, causing Shego to sigh happily. They laid there together, soaking in the glow that they were feeling, even though Shego didn’t get off. She was happy to have given Kim her first climax. Hell, Shego was just happy to be the redhead’s first. She pulled Kim closer and let her eyes flutter shut, only to have them snap open at the sound of someone coming up the stairs to Kim’s room.


	10. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY FILLER THAT MADE ME CRY WHILE WRITING IT!

_Fuck!_ Shego jumped out of the bed and slid underneath Kim’s bed, just as the door to her room was opened. From the hatch in the floor, the red head of Ann Possible came into view. Shego’s breath hitched in her throat as she lay silently underneath Kim’s bed. The teen hadn’t moved an inch when she left the bed. This made Shego smile to herself, knowing that she was the cause of Kim’s exhaustion. She listened silently as Ann wandered around the room. She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

Ann had a confused look on her face. She furrowed her brow at the strange smell of sex that was lingering in the air. She looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders. She brushed it off as Kim was masturbating and exploring herself.  Ann was about to check her daughter’s computer when she heard the Tweebs start making a ruckus downstairs. She bustled out of the room and Shego let out a sigh of relief. 

She climbed back into bed with Kim, her senses on edge now. Shego was not prone to getting caught and she had almost gotten caught sleeping beside her underage girlfriend. _Fuck… I’m with someone 4 years younger than me… What am I thinking?_

 _You’re thinking that you are in love,_ her heart said, _Fuck the age. Stay with this girl. She makes you happy. Which is something very rare._

_I would think that my heart would shut up and maybe let my fucking brain work every once and a while._

_If you weren’t so stupid then I wouldn’t have to do the thinking for you._

“Fuck off,” Shego growled out loud and woke Kim up in the process. She grumbled and nuzzled into Shego’s chest. Kim looked up at her girlfriend and smiled sleepily. 

“Who are you swearing at, Shego?” 

“Myself.”

Kim giggled and kissed Shego’s chin. “It might just be because I’m exhausted, but you’re silly when you aren’t all cranky and serious.” 

Shego glared at Kim and pulled the teen closer to her. She buried her face into crimson hair and sighed. She couldn’t think clearly around the girl, and she couldn’t even put up her badass façade around her either. Shego didn’t know what was happening to her. She couldn’t understand why, in one swift movement, a teenager could bring down all her walls. Huffing, she resigned herself to the assumption that she was just relaxed enough around Kim to not care what she would think about her, in anyway. She drifted back off to sleep with Kim wrapped in her arms. 

X X X 

Kim woke up for the second time that week to an overwhelming warmth beside her. She smiled widely and snuggled closer to Shego. She couldn’t remember anything clearly from last night other than bliss. Not caring what time it was, Kim closed her eyes again and relaxed into the strong arms that were still around her. She pressed her ear above Shego’s heart and listened closely to her heartbeat. It was a slow rhythmic pace that seemed to soothe the redhead as she tried to drift back off into dream land.

Shego felt Kim lean in closer to her. The villainess huffed, which caused Kim to pull away from her. She wrinkled her nose and put her face into Shego’s cleavage. 

“Five more minutes,” came the muffled voice of Kim. 

“Princess, don’t you have like school or something?”

“It’s Sunday. Plus… I was hoping we could go out somewhere together.”

Shego flinched slightly at the thought of going out in public with Kim. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to take the girl out on a date, it just wouldn’t be good for either of the, if they were seen in a romantic situation. As if reading Shego’s mind, Kim gave her a soft reassuring kiss. This caused her to relax a little bit and wrap Kim in her arms a little tighter. 

“I know it’s not the smartest idea, but I don’t want to be cooped up in my room all day. And tomorrow is going to be bad enough as is because of school,” Kim stated, trying hard not to pull the puppy dog pout out.

“I know, Princess. Maybe while you’re in the shower I’ll figure something out?” Shego smiled weakly, not knowing what she could do with the teen hero that wouldn’t be in public. 

“Well…. So long as it’s not illegal.” Kim forced herself away from Shego and got out of bed. She headed towards the bathroom, wiggling her hips the whole way. Shego just stared blankly at the seductive way that Kim’s hips moved, mouth agape.

XXX 

It was a few hours later, Kim and Shego were in Shego’s car and driving down a country road. Kim did know where they were going but Shego assured her it was not illegal. They had been driving for what had felt like hours and Shego wasn’t giving Kim ay idea as to where they were headed. The whole ride had actually been quite quiet. Kim was watching the trees blur by, her hand on her cheek. Shego’s hand was on Kim’s thigh while the other one was on the sterring wheel. 

They were both in their own little worlds until Shego removed her hand from Kim and the car turned sharply and into a wooded area. Kim looked up and glanced at her girlfriend before looking out the window again. The surrounding area had great evergreens entrapping them within the road they were travelling on. The sun was being blocked out by the great leafs and it only poked through in streams. Kim was astounded by what she was seeing. Although she had been around the world, she had never seen anything as beautiful as this. She looked at Shego to see her expression, and she could see that the older woman was a kaleidoscope of emotions. 

Shego was lost in her track of thought. She normally came to this spot to be alone from everything, and bringing Kim here was a big thing for her. She had never done that before, and being as closed off as she was, Shego was terrified to let Kim in. She stopped the car in a clearing that ended the road. She got out of the car without a word and Kim had to scamper after her. Shego walked through the trees, not exactly following a specific path, while Kim was running to keep up with her. 

Shego stopped at a willow tree that was leaning against a mountain side. She watched as Kim came into view. Her face was red with frustration. “You could have waited for me!” She huffed as she shoved Shego playfully. The villainess grunted and rolled her eyes. She pulled the loose branches of the willow aside and motion for Kim to enter the opening in the side of the wall. Kim did as told and stood there for a moment. Shego came up behind her and then they were enveloped in darkness for a moment before a green glow lit up.

Shego’s hand was lit up and emitting a small amount of heat. She grabbed Kim’s hand with her other one and dragged the teen hero down the stony corridor to the exit. Shego was dead silent the whole time. She was fighting with herself. The things she was feeling for Kim had become unbearable. The aching in her chest was painful when she was not near the girl, and she was slowly starting to hate being evil. Everything about herself was being turned upside down for this one girl. 

They reached the end of the tunnel. There was a boulder in front of the exit and Shego moved it slowly. Light flittered into the tunnel and a soft breeze travelled in, caressing their faces. Kim gasped as Shego finished moving the boulder. Just beyond the exit, there was a massive clearing that was surrounded by high mountain walls. It was covered with green and blue. A waterfall was cascading into a lake that looked like liquid diamonds. On the opposite end of the clearing, there was a small shack that looked like it had been put their in the recent years. 

Kim looked over at Shego in shock as the villainess wandered into the clearing, tilting her head back and inhaling the clean air. Kim stood there in a frozen state, trying to process her surroundings, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shego strip down to nothing and tread into the lake. She gulped as she watched the curve of the green tinted woman shiver as she entered the cool waters. Shego sank into the water, getting her hair wet, reappearing and looking at Kim expectantly.

“Kimmie, I’m not going to bite you.” Shego flashed her a grin as Kim moved silently to the edge of the water and began to remove her clothes. The cool air kissed her skin as she entered the water. She shivered slightly as Shego wrapped her arms around her and pulled her further into the water. Shego brought Kim towards the waterfall. She pressed her lips against the teen as she pulled her through the cascading waters with her. Kim shuddered from the bombardment of heavy water and then the sudden weightlessness. She pressed her lips harder against Shego’s, scared that she was now floating in air. 

Shego pulled away momentarily and nuzzled Kim’s neck. “You’ve gotta open your eyes, Princess.” 

Kim opened her eyes slowly and noticed the goofy grin plastered on Shego’s face. She looked around and noticed that they were behind the waterfall. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Behind the waterfall was a cavern. It was cluttered with half melted candles that were placed sporadically. In the far corner of the cavern, there was a jumble of pillows that looked to form a bed. 

“Shego… this… Wow,” Kim was speechless as she took in her surroundings. Shego just smiled and got out of the water and walked over to the pillows, situating herself on them with ease. Kim got out of the water as well and crawled onto Shego, nuzzling into her neck. The villainess lit her hand and sent a few bursts at the candles, lighting them. They sat in the soft glow for a moment before Shego cleared her throat. 

“I brought you here… because this is where I go to get away from everything. I am terrified of the things that I feel for you, Kim. And showing you this place is a big step to me. I have never let anyone in, ever. And as you might say, this is so the drama.” Kim giggled at the mention of her catch phrase, pressing her lips to Shego’s neck. “I… I’m falling in love with you and I don’t know whether to run scared or embrace it.”

“I know how you feel, Shego,” Kim muttered into her neck and snuggled closer to her. The heat radiating off of Shego was drying her off and keeping her warm from the cool air. “Thank you for bringing me here. I love it. And I know you were hesitant to go out today, but I glad it was to here. Instead of this just being your place to get away… Could I come too?” 

Kim blushed and tried to hide further into Shego’s neck. The villainess smiled softly and kissed the top of Kim’s head. “Sure thing, Princess.” 

They laid there for quite some time before Shego had to bring Kim back home. The two of them were both tense and weary about not being together that night, but Shego reassured Kim that they would be together soon enough. Unfortunately she didn’t know ti would be under work related circumstances.


	11. School Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is filler because I needed to tie up lose ends with Monique before the episode Twin Factor

Kim entered the school in a happy daze after the weekend she had with Shego. After they had left the oasis, Shego had brought Kim home and hey had snuggled the rest of the night. Kim was a little upset to find a note on her end table saying that Shego would see her as soon as she could. So, walking to her locker, Kim had a goofy look on her face and was oblivious to Ron walking up to her. 

“Hey KP!” He sauntered up to her and smiled widely, Rufus was sitting on his shoulder. Kim wasn’t paying attention to her best friend as he continued to talk to her. “So how was your weekend? I know you needed some time alone. But hey maybe we can do something together this weekend?” 

Kim had opened her locker and was putting her books away, completely ignoring Ron’s rambling until she saw his nacho smelling hand get shoved in her face. “Huh? What was that Ron?” She asked confused as to why he had so rudely gotten her attention. 

“I was asking you how your weekend was because you didn’t come see me for our weekendly friend time.” 

“Oh it was good… I was out with my family. Camping…” Kim hoped that Ron would believe her, but she knew it was a weak lie. Her parents and the Tweebs were home for the weekend while she had been gallivanting off with Shego. She smiled weakly at him and hoped that the topic would be dropped. Ron went to open his mouth when a familiar voice called out to Kim. 

“Yo girl!” Monique came up from behind Ron with a wide smile. She was waving at Kim with excitement as she held onto some school books. Completely ignoring Ron, Monique hugged Kim and starting asking her about her outfit, which was her everyday outfit. Ron coughed after a few moments to signal the chatting females and Kim flushed with embarrassment. 

“Sorry Ron,” she mumbled, “Monique, this is my best friend Ron. We’ve known each other since Pre-K.” 

Ron smiled proudly at this fact and stuck out his hand. “Pleasure to meet cha.” Monique took his hand and shook it firmly. She immediately redirected her attention to Kim.

“So, how was your weekend?” 

“Uhm… uneventful. Went camping with the fam,” Kim replied, not totally wanting to hang around her locker much longer. And the goofy grin that Ron had plastered on his face was giving her the creeps. “How about yours?” They started off towards class, Ron following closely behind. 

“I was working most of the weekend. The place was packed with all the people being there for Pain King and Steel Toe.” Monique’s voice got a little deeper as she said the last part, clearly trying to hide some sort of excitement. Ron picked up on this immediately. 

“You like wrestling?!” He practically squealed. “I’ve got two tickets for backstage passes that KP gave me! You should totally come with me.” 

“Sure! So long as Kim doesn’t mind.” Monique looked hopefully at Kim, 

“So not the drama guys. I’ve got other plans anyways.” She smiled widely as they entered class. As if on cue, her phone went off. 

 **S: Hope you enjoyed the weekend. I know I did xox**  

This made Kim blush and she tried to hide it from Ron and Monique. Shego had been sending cute things to her since she had dropped her off last night. It might have been because Shego couldn’t stay the night with Kim, or because of the moment that they had at the waterfall, but she was just fine with it. 

**K: I did. Thnx for showing me that spot :$ Maybe we can go again soon?**

**S: I would love that… but next time we meet, it’ll be because of hero and villain reasons.**

Kim frowned at that. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but she had hoped that she and Shego would have a little bit more time before they had to have a serious encounter involving their work. Kim wasn’t too sure what to say back, but she thought she could try to push her luck and get Shego to come over to her place tonight. 

**K: B-but maybe you can come tonight? I know I’m being needy but having to fight after such a good time would be a damper on the mood.**

Kim anxiously awaited a response, but none came until the end of her class as the bell rang.

**S: Ugh… I am such a sucker for you ;) I’ll be there tonight around 10**

X X X 

Shego was sitting on Kim’s bed when she came upstairs to go to bed. She was in her casual wear of just a t-shirt and jeans. Kim flung herself at her girlfriend and giggled when Shego caught her and playfully slammed her into the bed. They kissed briefly before getting situated in a cuddling position. Kim had her head in the crook of Shego’s neck with her arms around her waist. Shego had an arm around Kim’s shoulder and rested her chin against her head. Once they were comfy, Kim hummed happily. 

“How was school?” Shego muttered, as lame as she felt asking the question, she cared enough about Kim to get to know how her schooling was going. 

Kim giggled, “It was okay. Ron and Monique are getting along better than I thought because they have a mutual love of wrestling. I kind of tuned them out today. Was thinking about this weekend, so I kind of got yelled at by Barkin for not paying attention.” 

Shego listened intently and stroked Kim’s hair. She had never been so at peace than she had when being in the presence of the red-haired teen hero. She soon zoned out as Kim babbled about her school day, mainly complaining about the teachers and the buffoon. Shego could hear her heart thrumming at fast speeds when she was around Kim. It was something that she had gotten used to, just like the pain when she wasn’t near the girl. 

Kim had stopped talking and looked at Shego. She knew that the villainess was deep in thought and she smiled softly. As much as she would have been irked if Ron had tuned her out, Kim found it really cute that Shego had gotten lost in thought. She inched closer and pressed her lips against Shego’s. This pulled her out of her thoughts and she groaned into the kiss. Kim pulled away and playfully pushed Shego’s shoulder.

“What took you to La La Land?” 

“You.” 

“What about me?” 

“Just that I like this. Being with you. I’m usually all cold and hard with people. But with you… it’s like all the walls have come down. And I’m oddly okay with that.” Shego was blushing slightly. “I know I probably let you know as much yesterday at the waterfall.” 

“You did, but I like when you tell me.” Kim kissed Shego again and snuggled into her. “Stay until morning again?” 

“Mhm. Just remember that I won’t be able to see you until we meet as hero and villain, Kimmie.” 

“I know,” Kim yawned and dozed off to sleep in Shego’s arms, dreaming of another time that could be spent at the waterfall.


	12. Twin Factor Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Twin Factor... how you took me forever to write.

A black van was driving through the desert, it passed many things, like cacti and boulders. But it reversed after passing a specific cactus. The window to the passenger side rolled down and Shego put her arm out, holding a keycard in her hand. She swiped it through the cactus and a hatch opened in front of the van. Drakken, being in the drive seat, drove them into the hatch. They drove into an underground parking lot and left their vehicle there. 

On the other side of the wall, a security guard was sitting with his feet up. He was watching something on the screen in front of him. It clearly wasn’t the security cameras, as he was taken by surprise as Shego walked into the room. 

“Hey Frank, you got my ice mocha?” he asked, thinking that Shego was his co-worker.

“Maybe you atta lay off caffeine,” Shego said as the guard yelped, “It keeps you awake.” She placed her finger over his head and caused her plasma to pulse. It knocked the guard out immediately. _Maybe I should use this in a better way next time I’m with Kimmie,_ Shego thought as Drakken entered the room in his know-it-all attitude. 

“Well done, Shego,” He said and started to move forward more. 

“Doctor Drakken, Stop!” 

“I give the orders. You do not tell me to stop.” 

At that moment, a loud blaring alarm echoed through the building. Drakken and Shego flinched, causing Shego to give a metal face palm. “I do when I haven’t disabled the alarm system yet!” She scowled as a group of guards entered the room. She jumped into the air, as some of the guards formed a circle. She took them out easily with her plasma lit. More came at her and Shego once again took them out with ease. The guards lay in a pile to the side and Shego brushed off her hands. She placed them on her hips and glared at Drakken. 

“Can we pick up the pace here?” He questioned. 

This irked Shego and she stormed up to him. “You’re the one who set off the alarm. Let’s just steal your stupid whatever it is and get out of here.” 

“That back talk is what slows down our entire operation! I demand obedience!” Drakken frowned and put his fist in his hand. 

Shego turned around and smirked, “From me? Puhlease.” She turned back around, her raven hair flourishing behind her, giving off a more sassy tone than usual. 

“And if my latest scheme works, obedience is what I shall have,” Drakken muttered to himself and followed Shego to the vault that they were breaking into. 

X X X 

It was night time at the Possible residence, as Kim was brushing her teeth. Her face was covered with a face mask. And as she watched her reflection in the mirror, she heard one of her brother’s call for her. 

“Kim.” 

She turned around and was shocked by a loud blow horn and a flash. There was a scampering sound as her brothers skidded out of her room with what she assumed was a picture. Kim gritted her teeth and stormed after them. “TWEEBS!!” 

She chased them into their bedroom, hot on their tails. When she entered their room, they posted the picture as their new screen saver. She rolled her eyes complacently. “So what, I’m your new screen saver?” 

“You’re everyone’s new screensaver,” Jim stated. 

“We rewrote an email program that beamed it to everyone in Middleton,” Tim explained. 

“Yah right! Like you jokers have the brains to write a..” 

RING RING RING 

Kim was cut off by her phone, “Hello?” 

“Hi Kim,” the grating voice said, “It’s Bonnie.” 

“Uh… Hi?” 

“Is that zit cream or should I like call a paramedic?” 

“It’s moisturizer, Bonnie,” Kim snapped and hung up the phone. The look on her face was that of pure hatred as she glared at her brothers. “Don’t think you’re off the hook.” At the same time, the Kimmunicator went off. “What’s the sitch, Wade?”

“Drakken and Shego just raided a top secret research facility in the southwest.” 

“Can you set up a ride for tomorrow?” 

“Already set. The lab is sending their plane,” Wade replied all to proudly.

“Cool. Anything else?”

“Yah, next time rinse and spit before they take the picture.”

X X X 

The next morning, Kim came downstairs to the kitchen, shoulders slumped. She slid into the bench that was at the kitchen table. In front of her was a plate with eggs and bacon on it. The food was arranged in the form of a smiley face. This caused Kim to give it a strange look. She wasn’t too sure why her mom had made her food that way, but she had a good idea as to why it was like that. 

“Ugh…” she huffed. 

“Morning Kimmie, I made you a big breakfast,” Ann said as she walked into the kitchen with James hot on her tail. They were dressed in what one would call parent vacation clothes. 

“Gotta carb up for the adventure that lies ahead,” her father said. 

“Just a break in at a top secret lab,” Kim said, picking up a piece of bacon, “So not the drama.” 

“Break in?” 

“Top secret lab?” 

Kim’s parents looked at her incredulously. “We were talking about babysitting the twins,” James said. In that instant, Kim’s face fell as did the bacon in her hand. 

“Babysitting the twins?” She gasped, the bacon fell perfectly back onto the plate, making the same upset face that Kim was making. 

“We’ve got our spousal encounter today, remember?” Anne said, snuggling into James’ side. 

“Your mother and I get to reconnect emotionally AND do some serious fly fishing!” 

“I’m not sure who picked the venue but I’m sure it will be fun.” 

“Uhm speaking of forgetting,” Kim said, a quiver in her voice, “I totally spaced on the babysitting.” 

“Kimmie you made a commitment,” Anne said pointedly. 

“I actually made two commitments. I said I would go on a mission today.” 

“Well you will just have to take the boys,” James said as he bent down to tie his boots. Kim nearly blanked as to what to say to her father. The idea of bringing her brothers along for a mission was nightmare inducing. 

“Mom can you please tell dad that’s a BAD idea?” 

“Oh Kimmie, I’m sure Jim and Tim would like to visit a top secret lab with you,” her mother pressed before she and James headed out the door. Kim huffed and finished her breakfast before heading up to her room. 

“Like I could really take those two with me on a mission… Ha they ar...“ Kim stopped her grumbling as she entered her room. It was in shambles. The dresser drawers were all pulled out and anything that had been standing up was tipped over or on the floor. “Such little freaks! I am about to become an only child” Kim shouted before storming off to find her brothers. 

As she descended the stairs, Kim hollered for her brothers. The fury in her voice very much that of a scorned older sister. She was really hoping they hadn’t found the Kimmunicator. Knowing them they would have snooped through it and she didn’t need them seeing anything that she and Shego had been discussing. Although it had been a few days since the villainess had responded to Kim, but she knew that she was busy being a villain and all. 

Sighing, she thought back to the day at the waterfall and how peaceful it was to not have to deal with whether or not she was the hero and Shego was the villain. She searched around the house a little bit more before finally heading to the twins’ room. 

“You trashed my room!” Kim snapped, “YOU TRASHED MY ROOM!” 

“We needed your trilithium power cell,” Jim said and picked up a very abused looking Kimmunicator, “Here you can have the rest back.” He handed it to Kim, whose face fell immediately. 

“You destroyed my Kimmunicator?! To make some stupid toy?” Kim just about growled as she pointed at the object that Tim, up until recently, was tinkering with. 

“It’s not a toy, it’s a silicon phase disruptor,” Tim said. 

“It’s hand held,” Jim said enthusiastically. 

Kim snatched the device from her brother’s hand, “Give me back my batteries, Tweebs.” 

“I’m not a dweeb,” Tim said as Kim took out the batteries. 

“Tweeb, not Dweeb. As in Twin dweebs. Dweebs squared!” Kim said as she left the room and went to her own. 

X X X 

Kim was just finishing cleaning her room as Ron sat on her bed, precariously putting the Kimmunicator back together. Kim looked at the device sadly, hoping that she hadn’t missed anything from Shego, although she jad a sneaking suspicion that she would see her girlfriend very soon.  As Ron tried to put together the last bits of the device, he let out a sigh. “We may never be able to talk to Wade again.” Rufus appeared beside him and took the destroyed pieces and started tinkering with them. 

“Ron, why can’t I have normal brothers?” 

“Well they are relatively normal, well for twins I mean,” Ron replied, “I mean at least they don’t speak their own weirdo language.” Kim rolled her eyes, knowing that the Tweebs probably did have their own language. 

“They are just so… ugh… Like a ten year old could build a phase disruptor or whatever it is.” 

“Wade’s ten and he makes a bunch of cool stuff.” 

“Wade is a super genius. He passed high school and college in like eight months.” 

“Maybe they are just pacing themselves, like me,” Ron replied with a smirk. At the end of the bed, Rufus was finishing up putting together Kimmunicator. He slid the backing on and raised it over his head.

“Uh huh, uh huh!” he chirped as Kim came over and took it from him.

“Thank you, Rufus!” Kim said as she smiled down at the device. On the screen there was a little envelope stating that she had a new message. As she was about to open it, a horn blared to signal that their ride had made it. They went outside and Kim asked the twins if they needed to do any before they left. Ron, being a little clueless didn’t understand until Rufus told him what it meant. He ran into the house quickly afterwards. 

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled, before looking down at her phone to see what the message was. 

**S: See you soon, Princess.**


	13. Twin Factor Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kim Possible

Kim was still staring at the Kimmunicator while they were on the plane on the way to the lab that was broken into. She contemplated on replying, but she wasn't sure if Shego would reply. But it had been forever since they had talked, so she sent a text anyways.

**K: How soon is soon? I'm heading to the lab that you robbed.**

She turned to the pilot as she sent the message. "Thanks for letting me bring the terrible two along, ."

"Oh how bad could they be?" the pilot said with a soft smile. Kim tried not to let on that they could be bad but there was a small grimace that crossed her features. Her phone went off a moment later and she looked down at it with a slight smile.

**S: Well if you end up moving fast at the lab, it will be that soon. Dr.D and I are back at the lab with whatever we stole.**

**K: Well if you were as sloppy as I hope you were, then I am excited to see you soon.**

**S: Careful, Kimmie. Work and us are separate.**

Kim pouted at her phone at this statement.

**K: What never thought about kissing me while we fight?**

**S: I am not under the right thought process to answer that question.**

**K: What are you thinking?**

Before Kim could find out the answer, the plane suddenly nosedived. There was a flashing red light on the dashboard and Ron could be heard in the back.

"Kim they touched!"

Kim glanced to the back of the plane as the pilot tried to pull the plane out of the nosedive. She unbuckled her seat and made her way to the back as the plane started to spin. She grunted while pulling herself on the pipes to reach the seats that Jim, Tim, and Ron were at. The look on Ron's face was pure horror while Tim looked angry and Jim looked rather dejected. She looked at her brothers sternly.

"Jim, Tim, what did you do?" Kim asked, glaring at them.

"We just wanted to see what was in that hose," Tim answered.

"Why?"

"Because it was there. It was hydraulic fluid!"

"And what better way to find out," Kim grumbled as she pulled herself further to the back of the plane.

The line that was disconnected was spewing brown fluid around the cabin. The lines criss crossing and whipping like a snake. She tried a few times to get a hold of the hoses but did so without gain. One of them smacked her and threw her back against a box. Grunting, Kim got up and gritted her teeth before heading back to them. After trying two more times to get the hoses she frowned and planted her feet so that she could get a better aim. Pulling out her grappling hook, Kim shot it to latch onto a pipe then swung herself forward, catching on of the hoses around the middle. She was then able to grasp the other one and pull them together without much hassle.

As she twisted the hoses back together, the plane leveled itself out. Kim walked back to the cockpit of the plane and sunk into the seat beside the pilot, who was hyperventilating just a little bit from the experience. When they eventually landed, they were greeted by Dr. Cyrus Bortle. He watched as the pilot was escorted off the plane by two officers.

"What happened to the pilot?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Over exposure," Kim responded, non-chalantly.

"To what?"

"Them."

Jim and Tim launched themselves out of the plane and were overly excited to go to a secret lab. Ron looked at Kim, a little concerned for what might happen with the boys being there. "The twins in a top secret lab? That could be a worse threat to the free world than Drakken."

"That could be definitely," Kim replied before walking off to the crime scene.

When they entered the room, it was very clear that it was Shego and Drakken that had made their way through the place. There was plasma burns on some of the walls and the safe in question that had been broken into, well the door was bent at the corner and there were claw marks melted into the metal. Rufus dove into the safe and then appeared back out. Kim had to fake ignorance as she already knew that it was Shego before they had entered the lab.

"Shego?" Kim and Ron questioned at the same time. Rufus nodded and made his squeaky "Shego" confirmation.

"Dr. Bortle?" Kim asked and turned around to see the Tweebs climbing on an invention.

"Boys, please…" came the distressed tone of as he tried to get the twins off of the machine. "That is a very delicate piece of equipment."

"A silicon phase disruptor?" Tim asked, matter of factly.

"How did you know that?" The doctor blinked momentarily.

"We're making one too," Jim said and revealed the handheld they had made earlier.

The twins and went on for a few moments discussing whether or not the twins handheld would work or not before Kim interrupted to continue the investigation. "Doctor, what exactly was in the safe?"

"My latest project, the Neuro Compliance chip," Dr. Bortle said with a sigh.

Ron looked as confused as ever, "Let's say I don't know what that is…"

"It is a microcomputer that overrides the brain and the nervous system…"

"Total mind control," the twins responded, as they tinkered with Bortle's machine.

"Uhmm I don't think so," Kim scoffed, "That would be like ferociously unethical. would not invent something like that."

Behind her, Bortle's face dropped as he looked at Kim's pointed stare. "Heh… Well… Ferociously unethical is a little harsh," he said and took a few steps away.

"Oh man! Drakken has total mind control power?!" Ron sputtered.

"Yet another take over the world thing," Kim drawled out and sighed. She was hoping this would be slightly easy for once.

"That or he is going to force people to listen to those storied about his twisted childhood."

X X X

"Then in fourth grade, I developed a ray that allowed me to control rubber products. They said I was mad but after that no one could best me in Four Square, Tetherball, Dodgeball! Isn't that fascinating?" Dr. Drakken directed at Shego, who was standing off to the side beside one of the consoles, holding a tray of milk and cookies. There was a glowing red dot on her forehead.

"Fascination, ," Shego responded, in an overly cheery way that was not like her.

"Would you like to hear more scintillating stories from my formative years?" He asked, caressing her cheek ever so slightly.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken."

"No time, I'm afraid. I have to make more chips if I want the world to be blindly obedient to me. Which you know I do, Shego."

"Yes, Dr, Drakken."

On the inside, Shego was screaming internally at herself.

X X X

Kim was rummaging through her bag as Bortle tried to explain to her that the security team already looked for what they could. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which she put on and pressed a button causing one part of the lens to snake out and light up.

"What are those? And where did you get them?" Bortle asked.

"Spectrometer sunglasses, and a super genius ten year old."

As she looked through the glasses, Kim was able to see the steps that Shego and Drakken took as well as the smaller things. Rufus and Ron popped into view as Kim picked something up with the lens. Pulling out a pair of tweezers, Kim picked up something that was small, green, and triangular.

"Wade, are you getting this?"

"It's a leaf or a piece of one," Wade responded and went to typing away at his computer, "Oh from the Collative family."

"And I'm betting they don't grow in the desert."

"They don't grow anywhere except at the foot of Tishu Falls of the Peruvian Rainforest."

"Alright so we head to Peru, get the mind control chip, and get the Tweebs home before dinner," Kim said as she put the sunglasses away and turned around to hear a loud boom. The twins and Bortle were a little charred as they stood by the smoking Phase disruptor. Kim face palmed slightly and shook her head.


	14. Twin Factor Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Twin Factor episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the Halloween Episode after this.

"You guys totally embarrassed me back there," Kim shouted over the rushing wind as she, Ron, and the Tweebs free falled through the air, "What was up with that?"

"We were trying to fix the Doctor's Phase Disruptor," Tim shouted back.

"Was it even broken?"

"No it was lame," Jim responded from where he was attached to Ron.

"Isn't it time to pull our chutes?!" Ron gave a distressed cry.

"No way! Free Falling is cool!"

"Kiiiimmmm!"

Rolling her eyes, Kim bee lined to Jim and Ron, pulling the string to release the chute. The boys got jerked back as the parachute caught the gust of wind and they began to drift to the ground. Kim did the same for her chute and looked at the ground. It seemed that there was a possibility that it might take them a while to get to where they needed to be. As they touched the forest floor, they scrambled to get the chutes off so that they could start the trek to Drakken's lair.

It was a while later that they stopped to take a rest. Kim was rather restless though and told her brothers and Ron to wait for her, as it would probably be faster for her to get to the lair by herself. As Kim made the last stretch of the walk by herself, she was lost in thought. Most of it had to do with how things would go in her fight with Shego. It had been a while since they had fought, but her body was humming with excitement. She wouldn't admit it, but Kim agreed with Shego about needing the stress relief of a good hand to hand fight.

She almost ran into the cliff wall that had the opening to the lair. She pulled herself up the rocky surface and as she reached the opening to the cave, she looked up to see the smirking face of Drakken. "Hello Kim Possible," he said before placing something on her head and everything went black.

X X X

When Kim came to, well what she would call coming to, she was dressed in one of Shego's cat suits.  _What the hell?,_ she thought and tried to look around, but her body wouldn't listen to her. In front of her, Drakken was spouting of his evil plan to no one in particular, although Kim thought that it was her he was talking to until Shego appeared into her line of vision. Shego had a blank stare on her face and she was smiling in an overly cheery manner. This stunned Kim because she had never seen that smile on the villainess's face. The only thing involving a smile that she had seen was the really hot smirk Shego would get when she made Kim blush or the soft smile when something sweet would happen between them.

Kim went to say something, but found she couldn't. This was infuriating her now. She saw Drakken approach her with an evil grin. "Well Kim Possible, how are you feeling?" Again Kim went to speak but nothing came out. "Ah right, you can't really talk unless I tell you to or it is a yes or no question. See that microcomputer we stole, well I was able to duplicate it." He pointed to Shego's head, "You have one of the on you as well." Kim looked up to see a glowing red square on Shego's forehead. She wanted to scream at Drakken but her mouth stayed sealed shut.

_Damn it!_ She growled in thought,  _if I am aware of everything that is going on… I wonder how Shego is doing right now._  Kim's eyes remained glued to Shego as Drakken continued to talk. "Go stand beside Shego, Miss Possible."

Kim felt her legs moving but she knew she wasn't in control of them. As she approached Shego, she thought she could see some of the fiery spirit that was within the plasma wielder. She sighed mentally as she planted herself beside Shego as Drakken continued to rant about random things, most of which was about his terrible childhood.

Beside Kim, Shego was internally screaming. She couldn't move her limbs by themselves without being told, she couldn't blast Drakken skywards, and she sure as hell couldn't rip him apart for putting that damn chip on Kim's head. She was seething on the inside. She could feel the plasma in her hands trying to reach the surface. The pink that she could see on her body made her want to light the blue mad scientist on fire. She continued to stare at Drakken as he ranted until the blonde buffoon and two identical twins clambered into the lair. Shego sighed in relief when she felt herself running after the buffoon with Kim as Drakken dealt with the twins.

When Shego and Kim finally cornered Ron, they were fighting in perfect tandem. There movements were synced even with the bumbling fighting style of Ron. When Kim would make a high kick, Shego would duck down low and go for a sweeping kick. Although the staggered fighting style of Ron threw both the well-seasoned fighters, they still chased after him back to where Drakken and the twins were. Shego lunged for Ron then Kim tried. They were able to corner him again and as Ron backed up, there was a yelp that caused Shego and Kim to turn around.

"We have a handheld Phase disruptor," Jim announced and pressed the button. Nothing happened and Drakken started to laugh.

"I knew it wasn't possible for you to have a portable disruptor!"

"Maybe the batteries are in wrong!" Ron shouted from his corner. Jim and Tim frantically switched the batteries around as Kim and Shego were advancing on them. When the batteries were faced the right way, the twins hit the button and two beams of energy shot out of the end and penetrated the circuits of the chips on Kim and Shego's heads.

Kim snapped out of her daze and looked down at herself properly this time, then to Shego who was snickering. "Nice outfit," came the sarcastic comment. Kim now just noticed the pink apron and mittens that the villainess was wearing.

"Nice apron," she deadpanned with a small smile. Shego looked down and growled. She turned on Drakken.

"I may have been under your control, but I still remember everything that happened," Shego snarled and advanced on him, "Dodgeballs and DODOS?!" At this point Drakken had turned on his heel and was running out of the lair, with Shego hot on his heels. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?!"

Kim watched in silence as they left.  _I'll have to text her when we get back,_  she sighed and looked at her brothers. She reached down and grabbed the microchips off the ground. "Jim, Tim," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Come here." They approached her rather cautiously. She smiled and placed the mind control chips on their heads. They immediately snapped to attention and had a dazed look. "Now… we can go home."

X X X

After her parents had gotten home and she had sent Ron off, Kim climbed the stairs to her room. She was exhausted from the day's events. When she got into her room, about to collapse on her bed, Kim was lifted off the ground and gracefully thrown onto her bed. She looked up to see a flash of raven hair and emerald eyes before black lips descended upon her. Kim yelped and kissed back, her fingers gripping onto the collar of whatever shirt Shego had on. A moment too soon, Shego pulled back and smirked at Kim.

"Hey Princess," she purred.

"H-hi Shego…" Kim blushed and hid her face in the crook of Shego's neck, but not before noticing that she was wearing a green plaid collared shirt and black sweats. "Do you wear anything other than green and black?"

"Not normally, only colours that go with my complexion."

"I mean… pink looked pretty good on you," Kim mumbled before giggling at the intense glare that she was receiving. "You did murder him right?"

"No I didn't, lucky for him. Drakken is just barely singed for what he pulled today. How are you after that by the way?"

Kim grimaced and pulled away from Shego. "It was kind of surreal. I didn't like not having control over my body. What about you?" Shego frowned and pulled them into a snuggling position, with Kim's head on her chest.

"I wanted nothing more than to try and break the damn thing," Shego muttered before kissing Kim's head. "Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Nuh uh…"

"Good… Go to sleep then, Kimmie."

A peaceful silence settled between them as they went to sleep. The thrumming of Shego's heart lulling Kim to sleep.


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes this is a month late and it is Thanksgiving. At least it is out on a holiday? Hope y'all enjoy. Also there is more plot development to lead towards A Sitch in Time for the second part of this series. I have been focusing more on the fluff and episodes in the past few chapters. So I am going to bringing it back to the main plot other than just going through the series with the Kigo pairing.

 Halloween. It was Halloween and she was being torn between her parents and best friend. To top it all off, she had to deal with the Centurian Project that was attached to her wrist at the moment. Kim was furious as she stared at the thin metal bracelet that was wrapped around her wrist. If she hadn't gotten it stuck on her then maybe Wade would be able to figure out what it was properly. What made matters worse, was that when they were in India retrieving the damn thing, her fight with Shego and Duff Killigan had gotten heated.

HOURS EARLIER

“Aye the wee lass keeps dodging me balls!” Duff shouted as he kept swinging his club at exploding golf balls to try and knock Kim off her game. She was side stepping and back away from the sports equipment before lunging and grabbing one of Killigan's clubs and knocking him out with it.

“Now it's just the two of us, Cupcake,” Shego said behind her. Kim tensed slightly at the sound of her girlfriend sounding so menacing. Although she knew what she was getting into when they finally came to the agreement that they should be together, it still got under Kim's skin that they could go from being in each others arms to fighting for good and evil.

Sighing, Kim turned around to face Shego. Her hands were lit and the plasma was licking at them. Shego's brow furrowed as she saw Kim's chest heave with the sigh. “What's wrong, Princess?” Her voice laced with genuine concern. The olive in Kim's eyes darkened slightly and she grit her teeth.

“Nothing, Shego. Just doing my _job_ ,” Kim ground out and went for a low kick. Shego easily hopped over it and just stared at Kim before realization settles in. She sneered at Kim and threw a punch that connected with the younger girl's chest, sending her stumbling towards the wall. Kim straightened up in just enough time to see Shego before getting slammed into the wall by her. Kim let out an undignified 'oof'' as she hit the cold stone of the wall. She looked up to see emerald eyes piercing hers.

“You are really going to start this here?” Shego hissed into Kim's ear as the redhead struggled against her. “Because we can definitely start something that I'm pretty sure you don't want the dork or Dr. D to see.”

“You are the one that is always so hot and cold about this,” Kim snapped back, shoving Shego off of her before clocking the villainess in the jaw. Shego stumbled back and grabbed her jaw, rubbing it gently. Her hands lit up again and she lunged at Kim again. The teen huffed and blocked most of the punches and kicks. One of the kicks landed on her right side, Shego had put enough force into it that it caused Kim to keel over coughing from the impact. There had been a cracking sound and Shego knew exactly what she had done. She winced and turned to leave.

“Sorry Kimmie....” Shego whimpered before leaving. Kim was wheezing on the ground until Ron had helped her up and to the plane that was to take them home.

PRESENT

Now here she was, sitting in her room, staring at her phone waiting for a text from Shego. Her breathing had gotten a little bit better in the past few hours since the fight. Her mother had said she should take it easy for a while before she go on any more missions that weren't small. So Kim sat on her bed and went to school. Ron had been over to make sure she wasn't going stir crazy as she healed.

She was re-bandaging her side when the Kimmunicator went off. It was Shego's ringtone. Kim scrambled to answer the message.

**S: Sorry for hurting you so badly in our last fight. I think that was our first fight as a couple too... I want to see you tonight.**

Kim stared at the message for a bit longer. It was Halloween, so she was either going to be Trick or Treating with Ron, or getting sucked into helping with the haunted house at the hospital with her family. Her heart picked up a bit as she tried to plan in her head how to get out of both things. Unknown to Kim, the Centurian Project had activated and elongated up her wrist a little bit.

**K: YES!**

**S: You are still excited to see me even though I broke your ribs?**

**K: Yes Shego! Come here as soon as possible please...**

**S: We'll talk about what was bugging you too?**

**K: That would be spankin'**

**S: Would be nice to spank you...**

Kim blushed at the text as her mother walked up the steps to her room. “Kimmie cub, are you going to come with us to haunted house?”

“No mom, I'm going out with Ron to do the Trick or Treat thing,” she responded, the bracelet elongated a little bit more, but not enough to be noticed. Anne nodded and headed back downstairs. Kim heard the door shut as the rest of the family left. She let out a sigh of relief until she heard the door bell ring. Her right arm was completely covered with the Centurion Project at this point and when Kim reached for the door knob she let out a squeak as she noticed her hand was encased in metal.

Kim cautiously opened the door and Ron was standing there. His bottom half was covered in a purple unicorn bottom. “Hey Kim, I just saw your parents leave. Your mom said that you weren't going with them. Does that mean you ARE coming with me?” He asked hopefully and brandished the head of the costume.

Kim blushed and shook her head, “Not this year, Ron. I'm just meeting my family at the haunted house later. I need to finish up some last minute details with my costume.” There was an almost inaudible whirring as the bracelet extended and created a chest piece of metal over Kim's torso. “I really need to finish this up, Ron! I'll see you at school tomorrow!”

Kim shut the door before Ron could say anything else. She ran up the stairs and grabbed her Kimmunicator. “Wade!”

“What's up, Kim?” the hacker asked. His eyes widened when he noticed that Kim was covered in at least 25% metal. “So I see you figured out how to activate the Centurion Project?”

“I have no idea how it happened!” Kim snapped, “What does cause it to activate?”

“It is meant for high stress situations. Have you done anything stressful in the last little bit?”

“Well I was fighting Shego and Duff but it didn't do anything then. I also lied to my parents and Ron about where I was going tonight.”

There was a _tap-tap_ on Kim's window. She looked over to see Shego waving at her from the branch she was precariously sitting on. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of black sweats. “What's that?” Wade asked.

“Nothing!” Came Kim's immediate reply. The armor spread over to her left arm and up her neck.

“Well we figured out what is causing you stress,” Wade deadpanned, “I'll figure out how to deactivate it. Just try not to lie too much, Kim.”

“Please and thank you, Wade,” Kim choked out before shutting off the Kimmunicator. She walked over to the window and glared at the look of shock that Shego was wearing. The villainess stepped into the bedroom and sat on the bed facing Kim.

“Is that the Centurion Project?” Shego asked in an all to amused tone.

“Yes it is,” Kim grumbled and sat in Shego's lap, wanting nothing more than to tease her girlfriend every so slightly. Shego grunted softly at the added weight and pressed her face into the crook of Kim's neck.

“Sorry for breaking your ribs.”

“It's no big.”

“Yes it is a big,” Shego huffed and pulled away from Kim, “I know I said we had to keep work and us seperate but that is a little hard when I want to go all out fighting you but feel guilty for landing a good kick on you. And it also isn't healthy for us when you make snide remarks about our agreement.”

Kim pouted slightly and then looked down. Shego was right. She may have been upset about having to hear Shego's snide banter, but that was just how the woman was. Their fights were rather cathartic for them before they started dating. It had also pained her, not just because of the broken ribs, to be away from Shego and be angry at her. Kim's heart was aching the entire time.

“You do have a point,” She mumbled and leaned her head on Shego's shoulder, “Don't hold back when we fight or spar, okay? I like that we have that. Just your sarcastic and snide remarks got to me today.” Kim kissed Shego gently and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Shego groaned slightly, smiling into the kiss.

“So aren't there any parties that you want to go to on this fine Halloween night?” Shego asked as she pulled away.

“Not really,” Kim mumbled, “See I was planning on letting my superpowered girlfriend come over and apologize to me for pulling a Hulk and almost breaking me. But it didn't take me that long to forgive her. So I was kind of hoping for some snuggles and love.”

Shego just stared at Kim for a moment. “Did you just compare me to the Hulk?”

“Uhmmm....”

“Because I am much more like Iron Man if you ask me,” Shego said with a smirk. Kim blushed, thankful that Shego hadn't pointed out the irony of her statement. She then giggled at a thought.

“Does that mean you have a lot of money and a silly goatee that I don't know about?”

“Well you know about the money I would have... cause yknow thief... as for the silly goatee, I do not have one alas.”

Kim swatted Shego as she laughed. She felt Shego run her hand over the armor and sigh. “So what caused it to do this?”

“A great deal of stress.”

“What is causing you to stress out that bad?”

“Lying.”

“You can't be serious?” Shego started laughing, “Have you never lied before, Kimmie?”

“No. I like to keep an honest life.”

Shego just chuckled at that more before Kim swatted her with the hand that was covered in the armour. Shego winced slightly at the impact and looked at Kim's hand. She picked up the girl's hand and let her glow cover her hand, amping up the heat a little. Kim flinched slightly at the heat that washed over her face.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if you can handle the head with this thing on you,” Shego mumbled and pushed the heat of her plasma up more. Kim frowned and just watched silently as the villianess just upped the temperature slowly. The armour around her hand was starting to glow red from the difference of temperature. Kim pulled her hand away quickly and looked at her hand as the armour quickly cooled itself automatically.

“That is spankin',” Kim mumbled, turning her hand over and chuckling. Shego watched a little amazed that the Centurion Project was able to absorb the heat that she had put out. She watched has Kim twisted and flexed her hand, a mechanical clicking sounding every so often when the metal made contact with itself. “Think we should test this out?” Kim looked at Shego excitedly.

“Sure,” Shego shrugged, “But we might want to get it fully extended before we do that. So how about I ask some questions and you lie about them.”

Kim's eyes widened, “What kind of questions?”

“Just general knowledge questions. Nothing too important.” The slight shrug of her shoulders told Kim that Shego was relatively going to go easy with her questioning, but if they were going to test out the Centurion Project, one of them was going to need to be more ready to go than the other. Sighing, Kim nodded at Shego to get her to start.

“Hmm... where to start,” Emerald eyes glinted mischievousness as Shego thought about what she was going to ask very carefully, “What is the colour of your hair?”

Kim just stared at Shego for a moment. Her immediate response was going to be 'red' but she had to stop herself. “Green,” Kim mumbled, sounding rather defeated. The armour clicked and spread further onto Kim's body.

“What is your favorite colour?”

“Blue.” Again the armour extended on Kim. They went on like this for a few minutes, Shego only asking simple questions that were either yes or no, or a simple one word. Until Shego started to get into the heavy questions.

“Do you love me?” Shego asked, hoping that Kim would say no instead of yes.

“No,” Kim choked out. The armour was covering her whole body and it was needing to cover her head to be complete. She was pacing in front of her bed, while Shego was sitting cross-legged in the middle of it. Shego shifted and got of of the bed, approaching Kim. The younger girl tensed at the movement.

“Good. Do you feel that weird pain still when we aren't near each other for a while?” Shego pushed. It was something that had been bugging her for a while. Even though they had made things official between themselves, Shego was still experiencing the piercing, breath-taking pain in her chest when she wasn't around Kim. There were also times that she would remember things that she wasn't sure had actually happened yet or at all. She remembered one morning she woke up in a cold sweat because she had dreamed about taking over the world and there being no Kim Possible around to stop her.

“No,” Kim snapped suddenly, pulling Shego from her reverie. Emerald met olive and Shego could see that she had finally hit a nerve that would get Kim to go all out during their sparring. Yet she pushed more even though the Centurion Project totally encased Kim.

“Do you have memories of things that have yet to happen or of the future?” Shego asked, slowly backing herself towards Kim's window. She was going to need an easy escape to get the teen to not destroy the house.

Kim glared at Shego and lunged at her, knocking them out the window. A jetpack sprouted from her back and lifted them higher off the ground. Shego grunted as they soared a little higher into the air. “Answer the question, Kim.”

Then she was falling and hitting the ground with a sickening crunch as a few of her ribs broke along with her leg. _Well that is probably for her ribs now,_ Shego thought as she got to her feet. Her leg hurt like hell but she managed to stand up as Kim landed in front of her. The red-head was seething at this moment. Which was a little unnerving to Shego at the moment. “C'mon, Cupcake, you can answer honestly this time,” She said and reached down to check her leg. Kim glared at her and then frowned, but went back on the defensive once Shego stood up and flashed her plasma.

Kim could feel the heat coming off of Shego's hands, but she knew she would be safe because of the Centurion Project. She rushed Shego and they had at it. Throwing punches and kicks. The Centurion Project was helping Kim stay ahead of Shego. It was becoming a more dangerous as they continued to come to blows. Eventually, Shego started firing plasma blast, normally a last resort as it drained her a little bit more than it normally should.

With her ribs being broken, Shego's breathing was getting more ragged. When Kim threw a low kick, Shego blocked it with her forearm before she pushed Kim back. “Princess...” Kim threw another punch that Shego barely blocked this time. “Kimmie!” Shego snapped.

Kim stopped moving and the Centurion Project clicked mechanically. “What?!”

“I need you too stop... I'm sorry I pushed you too far with questions. I just needed to know if it was happening to you. This connection is really confusing and I hate being in the dark about myself.”

Kim just stared at Shego sadly, but she nodded and stood straight. There was a faint sound from the house that was probably the Kimmunicator. Kim sighed and walked back into the house. Shego just leaned forward trying to catch her breath. Even with her accelerated healing, it would take a day for her to heal. She walked into the house and found Kim back in her room. She was no longer wearing the Centurion Project, the bracelet was sitting on her desk, Kim laying in her bed.

Shego approached her and crawled into the bed with her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and holding her close. She felt Kim tense as she pulled her close. “I'm sorry again...” Shego mumbled into Kim's ear. She was never one to say sorry in her life, but seeing Kim hurt because of her caused her heart to clench in pain. She sighed contenty when Kim relaxed a little bit in her arms.

Kim shifted around in Shego's arms and pressed her face into the crook of her neck. “It's okay, like we discussed when you got here earlier, we need to talk about stuff. But right now... i just can't. It is so the drama.”

“When we both feel up to talking about it, we will do so. Okay?” Shego mumbled and brought their lips together briefly. She smiled when Kim pulled her back into the kiss. It was becoming to be a thing that allowed them to know that they were okay again. The kiss got a little heated and Kim was running her hands down to Shego's hips. She groaned softly and grabbed Kim's hands. She was aching with need after that fight, but she had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Kim pressed against Shego more and kissed her hard. She whimpered softly and just as she was about to run her hands up Shego's shirt, when she heard the sound of her door open and the very shocked and hurt voice of her best friend.

“KP?!”


	16. Let's Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hey! Yes I am alive. I am hoping to update this more frequently. Just bare with me because I hit a stalemate for a little bit.

“KP?!” Ron repeated. He was still wearing the bottom half of the unicorn costume. Kim was frozen in shock, her hands just barely touching Shego's abs. Shego was staring at Ron with a sneer plastered on her face. She was irritated by the boy's terrible timing. She turned to look at Kim, who had a deer in the headlights look. Her body was trembling slightly. No one talked for what seemed like forever until Ron piped up again.

“What is Shego doing here? Why are you on top of her?” He asked, having nothing but questions and not really helping the situation. Kim remained frozen in place. Shego wasn't entirely sure what to do until she felt her chest clench and her heart rate start to pick up rapidly. She looked at Kim to Ron, then back to Kim. The olive eyes that stared back at her spoke a million words, the main one being scared. She sighed and moved to put Kim beside her, but the moment she moved her hands to touch Kim...

“Don't touch her!” Ron snapped and moved to get into action. Shego just looked at the boy with a look that could kill, stopping him in his tracks before her could even move more than a few feet. That seemed to snap Kim out of her daze. She turned to Ron with a sad look on her face, as though she could try and explain what was going on with her and Shego with one look to her best friend. 

“Ron... I need you to understand something...” came the small voice from Kim. Both Ron and Shego were put off by this. The normally peppy, courageous teen hero was reduced to a really soft voice just because her best friend found out about her illicit relationship with their arch enemy. “I know it will be hard to get at first but I'm in love with Shego. I have been since we first met her. I don't know why it is like that but it's a feeling in my chest that I can't quite entirely explain. I hope you can support it and keep it a secret from the world. I'm sorry you had to find out about it like this.”

Ron just stared blankly at Kim. His face was turning red with what Kim assumed was anger. But she realized it was from embarrassment. She was sitting half naked on top of Shego in front of him. “Uhm... Just let me put my pants back on please? And then we can talk, Ron.” Kim mumbled as she did what she had said. Shego remained on the bed, staring at Ron like she was ready to defend herself at any moment. 

Once Kim was dressed she approached her friend cautiously. Ron was paler now, his eyes drifting between Kim and Shego again, “What the hell happened for this to become a thing?” Her asked when Kim placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It kind of just happened Ron. There really is no way of explaining it,” Kim said softly. She was shaking again. Shego sighed and got off the bed.

“Look, Buffoon, Kimmie and I are in a relationship that is secret. No one can know about it because it will be a world of hurt for both of us.” Her emerald eyes pierced Ron’s blue ones as he nodded silently. “Kimmie, I should go so that you can do damage control. Text me later.” She approached the redhead and kissed her quickly before making her exit out the window. 

Once Shego was gone, Kim turned her full attention to Ron. Her friend was in shock and she wasn’t sure how to make things better. She sat down on her bed. “Ron...”

“No, Kim.” Ron finally said, “You kept something like this from me for how long? Is this why you wouldn’t go out with me?” His eyes looked like they were about to water.

“Yes.” Kim muttered.

“I don’t think I can bare to be around you right now. You lied to me. You’re dating the enemy. Why the hell are you dating the enemy!?”

“It hurts to not be near her... Like I tried to fight it. Both Shego and I tried to fight it. Yet, nothing seems to work, it only gets worse.”

“Try harder, Kim!” Ron snapped.

“You really don’t think I haven’t tried that!? She broke my ribs during the last mission and I was pissed, Ron! But I couldn’t be angry at her forever. She came over to apologize for it.” Kim lashed back. She was standing now. Ron flinched back slightly.

“Whatever. If you ever decide you need me, you know where to find me. Unless you want to keep secrets from me.” Ron said before storming out of the Possible residence.

Kim flopped down on her bed with a sigh. If it hadn’t already, she hoped her week wouldn’t get any worse then it already had.


	17. Buff Guy or Green Girl?

Chapter 17

Shego was pacing in her room. It had been a few hours since she basically bailed on Kim when Ron had walked in on them. She was beating herself up about it. She shouldn’t have bailed on the poor girl to handle her best friend. She sighed and sat on her bed in great distaste. She looked at her phone, sitting uselessly on the night stand. When Shego had gotten back to the lair, she had tossed her phone so hard at the wall from anger at herself, that it shattered into a bunch of pieces. If Kim had wanted to try and get a hold of her now, it would be pointless. Shego sighed, “I guess I need to get myself a new phone…” She was about to get up from her bed when the static from the intercom in her room went off.

“Shego! Come to the lab, I have a new scheme for us,” Drakken’s voice crackled over the intercom. If she could roll her eyes any harder, Shego would have. Drakken thinking of a new plan was bound to have them run into Kim, and seeing as the sidekick knew about them now, it would be difficult to fight Kim without getting to tense. Shego got off the bed, glancing back at the shattered pieces of her phone before heading to the lab. I’m so fucked if Kim is trying to text me and I’m not answering, she thought to herself as she walked through the winding halls to the lab. When she got there, Drakken had an image of a short man in a red jacket, brown pants, and an almost gladiator type mask over his face, leaving from his nose to chin revealed. Shego tilted her head in confusion as she stood beside Drakken.

“What’s up with this guy?” She asked. 

“That is Professor Dementor and he outbid me on something that I need for our henchmen,” Drakken almost growled. 

“What kind of help? ‘Cause honestly, they need a lot of it.” Shego threw her thumb behind her at the henchmen that were just sitting around playing a game of cards. Their suits not fitting them properly since most of them were overweight and didn’t seem like they had seen a gym in years. Drakken glanced back and let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes well… it was a ring that could apparently make the wearer stronger, and now I can’t get it unless we go confront this Professor Dementor.” 

“So… We are going to steal it?”

“Precisely. I hope you didn’t have any plans for the next few days,” Drakken said with a bit of humor in his voice. He didn’t know Shego to have much of social life unless she was going on vacation.

“Yeah… About that, I just need to get a new phone. Then I’ll be good to go,” Shego grumbled.

“We do have spares laying around here, somewhere,” Drakken mumbled and started searching in good faith for one of the spares. Shego watched as he pulled out a cell phone that was like hers. She raised her eyebrows slightly, scowling. Drakken blushed, “I know how many phones you have gone through, so I thought I would keep a stash for you. Same make and model.” He handed the phone to her. Shego smiled softly, giving him a nod of thanks. She headed back to her room to take the SIM card from the pieces of her old phone and place it in new one. After the phone turned on and the SIM card had caught up with itself, there was a string of texts from Kim.

K: Shego, where are you?

K: Why would you just bail like that?

K: Ron left in a huff… I’m alone right now if you want to come back.

K: Why aren’t you responding?

K: Fine. Whatever. Just toss me aside so easily after one person finds out

Shego’s heart sank hard at the last text message. Kim really thought that she was bailing because her idiot sidekick had walked in on them. She groaned because she was unable to go back to the Possible residence to see Kim. They would just have to suffice with seeing each other on this next mission. She decided to send one message to Kim.

S: Shattered phone. Will see you soon.

\+ + +

Kim was sitting in her room, staring blankly at her computer, trying to figure out what she would say to Ron the next time she saw him. She had been close to calling him, but she knew he wouldn’t want to hear anything from her at that moment. If only it hadn’t happened that way, she could have eased him into the idea of her and Shego being together. Her eyes locked with her phone at the thought of Shego, her heart sinking a little since she hadn’t heard anything from her since she had left the awkward situation with Ron. To her surprise, it vibrated and lit up with a new message.

S: Shattered phone. Will see you soon.

Kim’s jaw clenched slightly. She had sent so many texts and she got a very short one back. Like, she could understand if it was any other time, but Shego had disappeared minutes after Ron had shown up, not even helping her with damage control. Her hand reached out to throw the phone on the phone when her Kimmunicator went off. 

“What’s the sitch?” Kim asked as she picked it up.

“We’ve got a problem with a new villain. They seem to have got Drakken’s notice too, because he made a very public announcement saying that he was going to be getting vengeance of someone by the name of Professor Dementor,” Wade said over the screen.

Kim let out a sigh, “Alright. I’ll get Ron and head where they are.”

“Kim… About Ron… He asked me to get him a separate transport.” Kim paled at the knowledge. “What happened between you two?” Wade continued.

“Uhm… We got into a fight. I guess, send me a transport and I’ll meet him there.”

“Can do.”

Kim turned off the screen of the Kimmunicator. She slumped in her chair again. She was so fucked for this mission. With Ron being in a bad mood, and it involving Shego, it was going to be hard to do damage control. She got out of the chair so she could change into her mission clothes. When she was ready, the transport was there for her. She ran out of the house before her parents could ask her where she was going and where Ron was. 

On the way to the mission site, Kim just stared at out the window. Her nerves were getting to her over this mission. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but anything was possible for a Possible, right? She sighed as she pulled her gaze from the window to her phone. She hadn’t received another message from Shego since the last one, and her heart was doing the funny palpitations again. If it was one thing she knew about her relationship with Shego, was that feeling those tremors in her heart meant something was going to go down or it was happening now.

\+ + +

Shego was dodging a rather large henchman that was wearing the ring she was trying to steal for Drakken. When they had gotten to the casino that Dementor was at, they started arguing over who was the better super villain. Funny enough, they knew each other, Drakken had just forgotten about it. As she threw a plasma blast at the hulking guy in front of her, she saw a flash of red and blonde swoop into the room. 

Kim looked like she was in pain, her hand trying not to clutch to her chest as she watched Shego fight against a very strong looking henchman. She sighed, relief hitting her before she was tackled to the ground by another henchman. She grunted before launching him off her. Getting up with a huff, Kim noticed that Shego had just decked the guy she had been fighting so hard with a plasma fist that he got knocked out cold. 

Rolling her eyes, Shego took the ring off the henchman and both girls watched as his muscles deflated, leaving a moderately buff man. Kim stared at Shego, waiting for her to put the ring on, but then she remembered Shego didn’t really need artificial strength. She turned to see Ron walk over to the henchman she had dealt with briefly and take his ring, putting it on quickly.

“Ron...!” Kim shouted as she watched his body inflate and give him a gross amount of muscle definition. She stared at him, the look in his eyes malicious as he looked over a Shego. Kim moved between the two of them, causing Shego to look up from the ring, which she had just been inspecting to notice that Ron had locked onto her.

“Buffoon, even with that ring, you still need fighting skill to even think of coming at me,” She said, “Plus, muscles aren’t going to get you the girl if she is already into someone else.”

Kim turned around at that statement, her face almost as red as her hair. Shego smirked and winked at her before bailing out of a window that was near by. Kim stared blankly at Shego’s abrupt departure. Turning back to Ron, she noticed that he seemed to be turning red from anger. She flinched slightly when he moved towards her.

“How could you be in love with someone like her, Kim?!” Ron snapped after a moment of silence. “I’ve been there for you for everything. Your first mission, your braces incident, everything! And you just sideline my feelings when I tell you about them!” 

“Ron… it wasn’t something that was planned. It just happened. She came by one night, and we clicked. It felt completely right. I’m not doing this with you here,” Kim said softly. They had earned a small crowd of people who had previously been hiding from the fight. Ron looked around, his ears turning red from embarrassment now. 

“Whatever,” He grunted before leaving. Kim assumed he was going to head back to Middleton on a separate transport again. She sighed and felt her phone vibrate.

S: Is the buffoon gone? I’m waiting in the lobby.

K: Be somewhere else because I think he is heading out that way…

Kim put her phone away, giving it a few minutes before she followed the way Ron had gone. Her posture was slumped as she entered the lobby. She saw a flash of green from around a corner. Smiling, Kim followed it. She found Shego leaning against the wall, plasma licking around her fingers as she flexed them. The ring she had jacked from the henchman was no longer with her.

“Did you find Drakken and give that tech to him?” Kim asked hotly. 

“No business and pleasure, Princess,” Shego commented before pulling Kim into a soft kiss. She pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry that Ron is acting like this. You think him having that ring will cause him to do something stupid? ‘Cause at this point, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Kim whimpered softly in Shego’s arms. Thankfully, they were hidden from any prying eyes. “I’m not sure anymore. He has never reacted like this before. Not with any guy I thought I felt feelings for. It might be because he thought he had a chance and now its gone.”

“Hmm… that makes sense. Men are too sensitive about their egos,” Shego said with a chuckle. She pulled Kim a little closer, her breath breezing against the shell of Kim’s ear, “Want me to take you home?”

The girl in her arms simply nodded against her shoulder, any sort of pep was gone. This caused Shego to frown. She could feel her chest clench slightly from the pain Kim was feeling. Without really thinking about it, Shego picked Kim up and exited the building from the lobby. She didn’t notice that Drakken hadn’t left yet and had been watching the girls’ interaction.


	18. Threatening Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it has been a while. I make no promises on an update soon. But I changed up how I am doing the chapters. They will be episode based, but there won't be so much episode with very little Kigo. Let me know how you enjoy the new chapter style!

Shego was on her way back to the lair after taking Kim back home. They had laid down in bed and snuggled for a little while before she had left. Her mind was a flutter from the last few hours. She knew the buffoon was a hard head, but she didn’t think that he would take his friendship with Kim and throw it away so easily. Shego wanted to help mend the friendship that Kim had with him. 

As she walked into the lair, she just barely missed getting jumped by a group of henchmen. Her hands immediately lit up as she bounced back from the assault. She grunted as she smacked three of the men out of the way. Behind her, another henchman was about to pounce, but Shego was able to reverse sweep kick him before he could do anything. It took about five minutes to finish off the remaining henchmen. 

Shego was panting slightly when Drakken finally made an appearance. He had a scowl on his face as he walked over to her. Shego cocked her eyebrow and glared at the man. “The hell was that about, Dr. D?” She asked, anger thick in her voice.

“You are a traitor,” Drakken stated, his own tone dripping with anger. “I thought you were loyal to me and the villain community.”

Shego tilted her head slightly, confusion etched across her face. “You and Miss Possible at the end of our attempt to get that ring,” Drakken sneered, “I saw you two in the lobby of the hotel before you left. You didn’t even try to find me.”

Shego’s face dropped. Fear seeped to her bones as she listened to Drakken. They had been found out by the two people that they didn’t want to find out. Her hands dimmed to nothing as she looked at Drakken. He was glaring at her. If Drakken had her powers, Shego was sure that her would be making the room heat up with how mad he was. “And too think I thought you were just freelancing when you went out at night..” He continued.

Shego tensed and moved fast, pinning Drakken to the console of the closest computer. She lit the hand that was wrapped around Drakken’s throat. It wasn’t producing much heat to create an injury, but it was a warning to the man. “If you try anything to hurt Kim or try to release this to anyone. I will personally hurt you to the point of being unrecognizable.” 

Drakken didn’t seem phased by Shego’s outburst. He was smirking at her. He pushed her away just enough that he could breathe again. “I don’t really think I care much about your threats. If you are sleeping with the enemy, it would be wise to give me information on how to stop her.”

Shego got even more tense and frowned at Drakken, “If you really think setting the henchmen on me and then trying this half assed tactic to threaten me is going to work, you have another thing coming, Drew.” She hoped Drakken’s given name would have some sort of effect, but all he did was smirk.

“I don’t really think you are in the right position to be threatening me, Shego. Kim Possible is a bane to all villans right now. She is thrawrting our plans, sending us to jail as if it were as easy as walking through the door. Since you are with her, I can use that to my advantage. Or have you been telling her what our plans are?”

“I don’t mix business with pleasure,” Shego ground out.

The expression on Drakken’s face dropped suddenly. It was as though he realized he didn’t really have anything on Shego, other than she was dating Kim Possible. His entire leverage was based on whether Shego had given Kim information about any of their plans. Shego picked up on that, the light in her eyes picking up a little. 

Shego smirked as she took a step towards Drakken, “You were planning on me telling her, weren’t you? If so, you have nothing now. And you can keep my relationship with Kimmie out of anything you might have been planning.”

Drakken gulped and backed away from Shego. There was heat rising off her, and if it had been cold in the lair, she would be smoking. He noticed that her hands were lit again. “A-alright S-Shego… I’ll leave it be… but you n-need to b-b-b-be more careful about your little fling in the o-o-open,” Drakken stuttered as he raised his hands in surrender. Shego didn’t seem to want to relent, but she put her hands down. Her gaze looked murderous as she turned away from Drakken and headed to her room. 

Before she slammed the door, she heard Drakken call out to her about another mission involving Dementor and something else he had stolen called a Trans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. When she slumped onto her bed, she glanced at her phone, smiling weakly at the photo that she had recently made as her background. It was of her and Kim. The redhead was placing a kiss on Shego’s cheek. She sighed softly as she placed her face in her hands. 

\+ + + 

It had been a weird week at school for Kim. With Ron wearing the ring that made his muscles bulge, he was getting a lot more attention from all the girls on the cheerleading team. Bonnie had even dumped her fling of the week so that she could try and slip in Ron’s arms. Yet, Ron was hyper focused on Kim, trying to see when she was texting Shego or trying to get a hold of her. She was itching for a mission just so that she could get away from the craziness that was going on right now. What was making it worse was that Shego wasn’t messaging her. The last message she sent was that she would see her soon and to not text back. Kim assumed it meant that she would finally get that mission she was wanting.

It was around lunch time when her Kimmunicator sounded off and Kim released a sigh of relief at it. She pulled it out quickly, glancing up at Ron, who was currently flexing for a group of fawning girls. She rolled her eyes slightly, “What’s the sitch, Wade?”

“Well, I have news on Professor Dementor. He is going to Vegas to get something called a Trans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. I can get you and Ron picked up in about an hour, if that works?”

“Please and Thank you, Wade!”

“How is the big guy doing right now?” Wade asked. Kim glanced up and rolled her eyes at the sight before her. Ron was currently lifting two girls up into the air, causing a string of giggles to come from them.

“He is soaking up the attention, if that gives you any indication,” Kim responded in a flat tone.  
Wade nodded and let her know that their lift to Vegas would be there as soon as possible. She grabbed Ron by the bicep after he had set the girls down, dragging him away from the small crowd he was acquiring. He pulled away from her when they were far enough away and not around anyone.

“What the heck was that about, KP?” He asked.

Oh, we are back to my nickname… that’s good, Kim thought.

“I… We have a mission to go on. So, I kinda need you to be away from your fan girls for a little bit to get you in the right head space for this,” Kim replied, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on any underlying emotion she had about where they were going.

Ron’s eyebrow quirked up a little and he crossed his arms, “Where are we going and who are we after?”

“Vegas and Professor Dementor.”

“Well so long as we don’t run into Shego and Drakken, I guess it’s not that big of a deal.”

Kim’s eyes narrowed a little bit, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, every time we seem to fight them, you either get distracted by Shego, which now makes sense to be honest. Or you let them get away,” Ron stated, his tone had a factual aspect to it.

“I do not just let them get away!” Kim shouted. This caused some students that were passing to look over at the friends. Kim clamped her mouth shut for a moment and brought her voice down to a harsh whisper. “I don’t just let them get away, Ron. I don’t mix my work life with my relationship. That’s why Shego and I work. We don’t let out emotions get in the way of what we do… I mean except for that time she broke my ribs, but she was sorry for it. Maybe stopped thinking with the mind of a jealous ex, and maybe act like my best friend.” She shoved past him and headed back to her locked to get ready to leave. 

Kim hated that she and Ron were fighting over something as simple as her having a relationship, even if it was with someone that was a known criminal. She sighed as she got to her locker and opened it. She glanced up at Shego’s mug shot, wishing that they could talk to each other. She wasn’t really feeling up to this mission anymore. Sighing, she closed her locker after grabbing her backpack to change into her mission clothes.

Once she was in the locker room, Kim started changing. As she did this, she didn’t hear the door open ever so slightly and see that Bonnie and Tara had entered the room. She was startled by the clearing of a throat. She turned to see the two girls standing there with their hands on their hips, almost like perfect little cheerleading robots. She tilted her head slightly at them, “How can I help you, Bonnie?”

Bonnie sneered a little bit, “Why is it that you are treating Ron so terribly? I mean haven’t you two been, like, best friends since Pre-K. And the moment he gets all handsome, you ignore him. What’s that all about?”

Kim rolled her eyes, “Well unlike you and the rest of the school fawning over him, I enjoyed his company and friendship before he became a muscle head. Plus, the only reason he gained so much mass is because of that stupid ring he is wearing. So, it’s almost like he is lying to you all.”

Bonnie gasped and shook her head, brown hair flowing around her. “Like, don’t make me seem so shallow, Kimberly. You are totally the one in the wrong here.”

Kim sighed and shoved passed the two girls. Before leaving, she looked back at them, “I value Ron as a person, not a piece of meat. Just stay out of my friendship problems.” With that she left the locker room, heading out the front doors to the car that was waiting for her and Ron to take them to the airport.


	19. Realization and Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, two chapters in the matter of a week(s)? What am I doing giving you thirsty humans what you want. Also, do i smell actual plot coming through. Too bad I only have 6 more chapters left before moving onto season 2.
> 
> And yes, I do think Ron would totally just do a 180 and be friends with Kim again.

It was a long and boring flight to Vegas. Kim was staring out the window the entire time, her mind wandering as she did so. Ron was sitting with Rufus, playing thumb war with the mole rat. Which was quite comical, seeing as Ron’s had was now as big as his pet. Rufus was squeaking furiously at constantly losing. Normally, he would have a good chance against Ron, but it wasn’t helping that he had such huge hands.

As she was staring out the window, the Kimmunicator went off in her lap. She had it on vibrate when Shego messaged, so she was startled by the device going off in her lap. She looked at the message.

S: Drakken knows.

Kim paled slightly. If the mission they were walking into involved Drakken at all, she and Shego were screwed.

K: How?!

S: He saw us in the lobby after that run in with Dementor.

K: Great… now we gotta deal with his shit too. Ron hasn’t really let up and that ring is going to his head.

S: Need me to knock some sense into him?

K: I’m reeaaally considering it in this moment.

S: Hopefully, I can fight him this time around. His bravado was irritating me last time.

K: I’m sure he would love that… 

Kim felt the plane bounce down a little. She figured they were coming in for the landing now. She frowned as she sent Shego one last text.

K: In Vegas now… so maybe see you in a few.

\+ + +

Once the plane had landed, Kim and Ron headed to where Dementor was supposed to be. Oddly enough, it was a casino this time instead of a hotel. Much to Kim’s disbelief, they ran into Dementor and Drakken fighting over what looked to be a capsule. The hardest thing to see about this, was that the two men were fighting over it like children. Kim looked around for Shego and her leaning against a wall, filing her claws. There were henchmen laying on the ground around her. 

Ron took notice of Drakken and Dementor, heading to break up the slap fight that they were now in. Kim shook her head slightly and ran at Shego. It took Shego a second to realize what was happening, when her ass hit the floor and she had Kim on top of her. Shego smirked at their compromising position as she lifted her hips up slightly. Kim blushed as red as her hair and hopped up. She glanced back at Ron, who thankfully wasn’t paying attention. She glared at Shego, just as Ron turned. He quirked an eyebrow, but then remembered what he had just done.

While Shego was practically eye fucking Kim, he had been able to get the Trans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer from Drakken and Dementor. Drakken was pouting, while Dementor was trying his best to jump up and grab the capsule from Ron. Unfortunately for Ron, there was a henchman that Shego hadn’t taken out, and the boy was tackled. This knocked the capsule out of his hands and towards a vent. Shego and Kim both skidded into action trying to get it before it landed in there. 

Shego waggled her eyebrows at Kim before tripping her and diving for the capsule. She got one gloved hand around it before she was forcefully knocked out of the way by Ron barrelling into her. She grunted and landed a few feet away. Kim had to resist making sure that Shego was okay as she watched the capsule end up in the vent anyways. Ron shoved his enhanced shoulders through the opening, hoping he could save the day, but the capsule started beeping. This caused Dementor and Drakken to get startled and bail from the scene. Shego rolled her eyes at her boss but stayed behind just to see if the Buffoon would fuck up.

Kim was practically negotiating with Ron to take the ring off so that they wouldn’t cause the destruction of the hotel. Stubborn as he was, Ron eventually took off the ring and grabbed the capsule, safely turning it off and handing it to Kim. He glanced over at Shego, who was casually leaning against the wall again, her eyes glued to him and Kim. He puffed up and walked over to her. 

Shego and Kim both tensed slightly at what Ron was doing. Kim for his safety, and Shego was ready for a fight. He looked at Kim briefly, giving her a soft smile. She thought he almost looked like he was regretting what had happened between them. The latter being that he knew he might get his ass handed to him if he hit Shego. When he got close enough, Ron stared Shego right in the eyes and cleared his throat. “If you hurt her, jail is going to be a safe place for you.” The tone in Ron’s voice was clear and threatening.

Shego was taken aback by what Ron had said. She had just gotten threatened by the sidekick, that didn’t normally happen. She looked him up and down for a moment. She noticed his face was red and his ears were turning a bright shade as well. “Understood, Buffoon,” Shego replied, “But I counter that with if you tell anyone about Kimmie and I, I will personally gut you.” 

That caused Ron to pale and he backed away from Shego. Kim just stood in stunned silence at what was transpiring in front of her. She huffed slightly that she wasn’t even in the conversation about herself and spoke up, “Yah, girl over here that you are talking about. Like, guys, this is so not the drama right now. Ron, let’s go.” She nodded at Shego and smiled slightly. Shego shrugged her shoulders and blew Kim a kiss before running from the scene.

\+ + + 

When they were on their transport home, Kim sat across from Ron. She was confused by his sudden change of heart over her relationship with Shego. Ron was staring absently out the window, Rufus curled up on his shoulder. 

“Hey Ron?” Kim mumbled, not sure how to approach the subject.

“Hmm?” Came the soft grunt and blue eyes looking up.

“Why did you change your mind about… well y’know…?”

“Ah… well KP, I figured my friendship with you should come first over me being a major downer on your relationship. I mean sure you lied to me and didn’t tell me, but we’ve been friends since Pre-K. Also, there was something bugging me about Shego when I found out about you two…” Ron said with a little bit of concern. He sat up straight in his seat and got closer to Kim. “Do you remember in Pre-K that you told me about seeing a Green Princess?”

Kim nodded her head slightly. She hadn’t thought about that interaction with the stranger from her past in ages. She thought about it a little harder and frowned. “What’s your point?”

“Well from your description, it sounded like you were talking about Shego… and I mean that doesn’t make sense, right? Cause she is like only four years older than us.” 

This caused Kim to frown more. Her brow scrunched in thought as she tried to remember that day all those years back. If Ron was correct, maybe that is why she was drawn to Shego in the beginning. Yet, it also didn’t really help her figure out the thing that happened to her and Shego when their hearts convulsed when they weren’t near each other.   
Although the pain from that had ceased since they had started seeing each other, Kim still had little attacks when Shego was away for too long. The texting eased it a little bit, but it wasn’t the constant relief she was looking for. Next time she saw Shego, she would have to talk to her about that. Kim was relieved that she and Ron were getting along again, although she might not let him know about everything going on with Shego just yet. 

\+ + +

When she got home, Kim found Shego sitting on her bed. She was in casual clothes, a book in her hand. Kim smiled softly at how domestic it was. “How do you get away with no one in my house come up here without finding you?” Kim asked as she started getting undressed and into comfy clothes. 

Shego looked up from her book and smirked, “Well, Princess, my day job happens to be villainy and theft, so I know when it is your mother walking up the stairs, your father jumping up the stairs, or your brothers bolting up the stairs. I hide pretty fast.” 

Kim pouted at Shego and flopped on the bed beside her. She pulled her pillow up under her chest and looked up at Shego, who was now placing the book on the bedside table. The next thing Kim knew, she was being scooped up and snuggled. She felt her body relax into the touch and sighed softly into Shego’s neck. As she was getting comfortable, Kim remembered what Ron had said. She pulled away a little, pecking Shego’s lips before looking at her in the eyes. “Hey Shego… How old are you?”

Shego tilted her head, “I am twenty. Why do you ask?”

“Well… it what was something Ron brought to my attention…” This made Shego frown. “It’s nothing bad about our age gap… more so about something that happened when I was younger.” Kim chewed her lip a little, not sure how to approach the subject of possibly seeing Shego when she was five. 

“Well, whatever it is, you can ask away, Cupcake,” Shego said and kissed Kim’s forehead. 

“Uhm… well one day in Pre-K, I saw this really beautiful woman that looked like you. The more I think about it, I think she was you. But that doesn’t make sense because that would make you like… waayy older than me.” Kim started to ramble a bit, “She had your raven hair. Your skin tone. And she did that plasma thing with her hands…I remember touching it, and it didn’t hurt me.” She wiggled her fingers and placed her hand in Shego’s. 

Shego took Kim’s hand gently, her plasma flicking to life and surrounding their hands. It wasn’t producing any heat at all. She smiled softly and kissed Kim’s head again. “I have no idea who you saw, but it definitely wasn’t me, Kimmie.”

“Maybe it is linked with the pain we feel when we are apart?” Kim mumbled the question, hoping Shego didn’t catch it. Unfortunately, Shego heard and pulled back at little. I hate when this kid makes sense, she thought.  
“If that is the case, maybe we should consider looking into it when we have the chance,” Shego stated. She pulled Kim back into their snuggling position.

“That would be spankin’ if we could… I just don’t know where we would start.” Kim pouted from her position against Shego. 

“Me neither, Kimmie.” Shego sighed, hoping sleep would wash over them soon.

Little did they know, there was someone watching them from the tree outside of Kim’s window. The figure vanished through a swirling pool of blue after making sure the two females had passed out.


	20. Attack of The Killer Bebes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I remembered that this episode doesn't actually happen during season one... but for the sake of making this my own take on the series, let's just ignore that continuity error. I think it kind of fit in the long run with maybe throwing the possibility of Kim being with Bonnie for a stint in some of the later stories. I think that adds to when her and Shego eventually have time apart after the events of Sitch in Time. Also this is a bit of a clue and plot drop for those that are really liking this series. 
> 
> I do read your reviews and questions. I am sorry this took so long to get out. I want to put time and care into this. This series is my baby, my brain child, and it needs care and love.
> 
> Also a small shameless plug for something I do: twitch.tv/TexanRedWolf  
> If you have any questions about the story or plot and want to ask me live, I am normally streaming on this channel.

Kim was snuggled next to Shego until the morning. It was another one of those restful nights for her after a mission. No school the next day, so she could sleep in. She woke up with her face pressed into Shego’s chest, a gentle shake of laughter waking her up.

“S’comfy,” Kim grumbled from as she opened her eyes.

“I don’t doubt that, but we might want to get up soon,” Shego replied softly. She scooted up enough that Kim had to move. The redhead grumbled once more as she sat up.  
Kim placed a kiss to Shego’s cheek before getting up. She glanced to her bedroom door, curious how no one had come to check on her in the middle of the night. If that was the case, Shego either hid when someone appeared, or no on checked her anymore since she was now a teenager. As Kim passed the window, she noticed some of the branches looked burnt. At the sight of them, she felt her heart clench tightly. 

Behind Kim, Shego let out a strangled grunt, gripping her chest at the pain radiating throughout her from that point. Kim turned at the sound, but she couldn’t move much further than a foot when her eyes locked with Shego’s. They remained that way for a few minutes before the spell broke. Kim fell to her knees before Shego to get to her side.

“What the fuck was that?” Shego gasped as she made sure that Kim was okay. It seemed that the pain continued to affect Kim more than her, which made Shego worry for the girl.  
Kim was breathing heavily. Her chest was starting to slow and unclench, but there was a lingering pain. She looked up at Shego as she got beside her. 

“I don’t know,” Kim mumbled, glancing back at the tree. “Did you burn the tree last time you were out there?”

Shego’s brow quirked up in confusion. She looked out the window at the burn marks. She could tell that they weren’t caused by plasma. Turning to Kim, she plastered on an embarrassed smile. “I musta done that when we fought on Halloween.”  
Kim relaxed a little when she felt Shego kiss her afterwards. She leaned against the woman, her ear pressed close to her heart. She could hear the rhythmic thumping, Kim’s chest returning to normal. She didn’t register that Shego was being weird. The kiss continued to alleviate the pain in her chest. Kim felt Shego move her hands to her waist. Before Kim could adjust to the enjoyment of the feeling, the sound of her Kimmunicator went off.

“Leave it to the Nerdlinger to ruin a good moment,” Shego grumbled as Kim extracted herself from Shego’s grasp.

“What’s the Sitch?” Kim asked as she rolled her eyes at Shego.

“We’ve got a problem at the school,” Wade said, “Apparently Bonnie was running a cheer practice when she was kidnapped by some robots.”

Internally, Kim was screaming about Bonnie doing a practice without her and that she now had to save her. Her face must have displayed her growing frustration and distaste because Shego was silently chuckling. She mouthed that she would come along with Kim.

“Got it, Wade. I’ll find my way to where Bonnie is. Also, Ron doesn’t need to be in on this one.” 

Before Wade could reply, Kim hung up on him. She felt bad, yet she didn’t want to explain her relationship to Wade just yet. Although she was sure he already knew. As she was getting into her mission clothes, Kim could hear Shego getting into her catsuit. The audible zip caused her to look back and huff.

Shego chuckled and kissed Kim deeply, loving the desire dripping from the younger girl. “After you do your hero thing, Princess,” She said with a grin.  
Kim pouted as Shego pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. She regained her senses a little bit at the loss of heat. She grumbled about not knowing where Bonnie might have been taken. They left out the window and walked to the tree line that was close to Kim’s house. Shego hid the hovercraft there when she didn’t walk from the lair. 

Unfortunately for them, Wade informed Kim that Bonnie was being held in the Amazon. How he had found that out, Kim didn’t really want to know. She sighed that it was so far out of the way, while Shego was finding it hilarious that Kim had to save ‘The Queen Bee’ from some robots. The ride to the Amazon was quiet other than the wind whistling around them. Kim was snuggled up against Shego. Her breathing was in rhythm with Shego’s. She passed out a moment later, leaving Shego to her thoughts.

Shego’s mind wandered to the scorch marks that were outside of Kim’s window. She had gained knowledge from dealing with her plasma to know what was kind of heat would cause those burns. She sighed, knowing that plasma hadn’t caused them. Shego doubted that someone had caused a small fire outside of the teen’s window without either of them noticing. That got her on another thought.

Shego had spent most of her nights at Kim’s since they had started officially dating. There was even a small pile of her casual clothing sitting in the back of Kim’s closet. She smiled to herself as she realized she had found someone she could be natural with. She smiled as they got closer to their destination. It had been a while since Shego had felt this happy that she didn’t mind that it was very domestic. 

As Shego flew towards the Amazon jungles, she noticed a large yellow dome peeking out from the treetops. Getting closer, the dome appeared to belong to a massive beehive. Shego raised a brow, curious as to what kind of robots would construct it. Beside her, Kim woke up from her nap. She yawned and stretched, her back cracking gently. Kim’s arms dropped at the sight of the hive.

“Ugh… of course she would be here,” Kim grumbled as Shego landed in a clearing a little away from the hive. 

“The irony is not lost on me, Princess,” Shego said through a chuckle. 

They got out of the hovercraft, making their way to the hive stealthily. Kim was taking the lead, not sure what they were heading into. Shego shrugged it off, especially if it had something to do with Drakken or any other villain in her immediate circle, it would mean she could help from a more concealed area. When they entered the hive, it was filled with capsules that contained robots that where blue and black tinted. They had blonde hair, blue eyes, and red painted lips. Kim looked at Shego and gagged slightly. Shego chuckled as they got further into the hive.  
Along one of the walls there was a larger capsule that had wires coming out from the top. The plexiglass was tinted yellow and held a very disgruntled Bonnie inside of it. She was sitting in a chair, almost like it was a throne, but her arms and legs were strapped to it. On top of Bonnie’s head, there was a dome on top of her head. Connected to it were wires leading up to the top of the capsule. Kim tilted her head at it curiously, trying to figure out how to get Bonnie out, before she was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

“Uhm, Kim, be really nice if you got me out of this thing,” Bonnie said with a bored tone.  
Shego looked at Bonnie and frowned slightly at the way the girl was talking to Kim. Bonnie looked over at Shego before Kim could answer her. Her face went from bored to shocked. 

“What’s up with Green Girl? Aren’t you two supposed to be enemies or something?” 

Kim rolled her eyes, “So not the drama right now, Bonnie.” She turned to Shego briefly, feeling a sudden rise in temperature from behind her. Shego was glowering at Bonnie, her lips pulled back in a smirk to say a snarky comment. 

Kim shagged a little, not really wanting to deal with Bonnie and Shego arguing. Thankfully, her wish came true, just not how she expected it to.  
There was a loud thud from behind the trio. When Kim and Shego turned around to see what it was, they were a little shocked that Bonnie seemed bored by the whole situation. Shego was at a boiling point since her temper was getting the best of her. Kim was just frazzled by the situation, not entirely sure whether to be surprised by the three robots in front of her or try to calm her girlfriend down. 

“Bebes must protect Bonnie,” Came from the robots in unison, “Bonnie is our Queen.”

Kim groaned out loud. She was more than a little annoyed by the situation she was in. She looked at Bonnie with a glare. Bonnie scowled right back, "Look, Possible, it's not like I wanted to get kidnapped today."

"You could probably do better with learning how to NOT get kidnapped. How many times is this now?" Kim retorted. She was about to say more but Shego cleared her throat and nodded at the robots.

They were getting into an attack formation. Kim sighed, getting ready with a defense. Shego pulled back and leaned against the pod that Bonnie was in. She was content with not fighting this one, even with her anger being at an all time high. It was her day off and this rescue mission was impromptu. 

Before Kim realized it was one versus three, one of the Bebes launched themself at her. She smoothly dodged it before getting double teamed by the other two. She blocked a heel to the face, narrowly missing getting hit in the back of her legs. She bounced back on her heels, back stepping to give herself some space between herself and the three robots. She caught Shego's eyes, pleading in her own olive eyes. Sometimes she hated how sadistic her girlfriend could be.

Shego looked at Bonnie through the yellow tinted plexi-glass. To her, Bonnie was just like every other girl that was bitchy when she had gone to school. But what she noticed was that Bonnie was watching Kim fight with awe and some sort of adoration. She felt herself almost boil over. Shego knew Kim was attractive, so her having admirers made sense. 

"You might want to pick your jaw off the floor there," Shego said nonchalantly.

Boonie squeaked indignantly and looked over at Shego. Her cheeks were pink and she was trying to scowl to hide it. "I don't know what you are talking about."

“Look, I get it. Heroine comes to save the damsel in distress. Or it could just be that she is pretty hot when she is in action. I mean when I am fighting her, it’s warms me from head to toe. I’m just lucky I am able to quell my desires now,” Shego finished with a smirk on her face. The look Bonnie was giving her was priceless. The girl was blushing more now and looking down at her feet. 

“SHEGO! Seriously, I could use some help!” Kim shouted. She was getting cornered by the Bebes. Her hair was a bit messy from having to dodge three attackers at the same time. Her breathing was ragged as she had gotten punched in the stomach. There was blood at the corner of her mouth and some was dripping from her hairline into her right eye. Shego looked at the state of Kim and almost kicked herself. She probably shouldn’t have left Kim to fight three robots alone. 

Shego moved away from the pod. Her anger back and this time she let it boil over. It was more anger at herself now than Bonnie or having to be here to rescue the girl. Her emerald eyes almost glowed from the plasma that pulsed through her. Her hands ignited in an instant, heat rolling off of them in waves. She looked at Kim and gave her a wink before she whistled at the Bebes, “Hey Robitches, a new challenger has appeared.”

The Bebes turned around, looking at Shego with disinterest. Shego’s eyebrow quirked up with annoyance. She threw a plasma blast at the pod Bonnie was in, instantly melting the glass keeping her inside. Bonnie squeaked at the heat that followed from the material being melted. The Bebes eyes went from a calm turquoise to startling red at the sight of their “Queen” being put in harm’s way. 

Shego rolled her eyes as the Bebes finally advanced on her. She looked at Kim, nodding subtly to where Bonnie was. Kim nodded, getting up and hobbling over to get Bonnie out of the contraption. Shego brought her attention back to the robots. She was now being encircled by them. She sighed, this was going to be a pain in the ass for her. 

What seemed to be the leader, rushed her the same way that it had done to Kim. So they use the same tactic, Shego thought as she sidestepped from the attacking robot. The other two did tried to put her off balance with the face/leg attack. She jumped to dodge the attack to her legs, bring her foot to the other Bebe’s face. The contact with the metal face sent vibrations through Shego’s body. Her teeth chattered in her brain as she flipped away from the trio. She ground her teeth together and felt her hands heat up more to the point that they could melt metal of any sort. 

Shego pulled a rush maneuver, skidding along the floor. She was able to knock down one of the Bebes. She brought her fist to its head. She felt the metal and circuits melt around her hand. Pulling it back out, she saw what one might call calculated fear in the Bebes. Not that they had human emotions, but the two remaining Bebes were rethinking their plan. This made Shego smirk. Looking back to the pod, she saw Kim unhooking the wires from Bonnie, who in turn was subtly inspecting the wounds Kim had.

This fuelled her a little more to finish the fight. Like hell I am going to let her take care of Kim, Shego snarled in her head and returned to her fight. 

The two Bebes approached her at the same time this round. The leader remained a little back, using the grunt as a shield. Shego frowned, not sure how they were planning on taking her out this time. As the grunt advanced on her, Shego remained in the same place, she wasn’t going to get cornered. The grunt Bebe ran at her full force, almost vanishing from sight, throwing Shego off guard. She was able to barely block the punch that was about to land on her stomach back stepping from it. She almost stumbled because the leader Bebe was right behind her, cold red eyes glinting. 

Shego recovered from her stumble just as the grunt threw a roundhouse kick at her. She blocked her by crossing her arms together across her chest. The power of the blow, sent her back a few feet. Her eyes were wide, a little proud that Kim had lasted as long as she did. Speaking of Kim, Shego spared a glance toward her girlfriend and Bonnie. Bonnie was holding Kim up, the blood from her wounds clotting. Kim was leaning heavily on Bonnie. It seemed that whatever adrenaline that had still been coursing through Kim’s body finally drained. She looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion now. Shego needed to finish this fight, now.

When Shego looked back to the Bebes, they regrouped and where now advancing on her again. Both sped up to the point of vanishing again. Shego frowned and decided to try something. She tried to calm down enough to concentrate the plasma heat throughout her whole body. It took too long to get to the point she wanted, and next thing she knew, she was gasping for air and getting thrown across the room. Her back crashed into the wall, she felt a few ribs crack under the pressure and blinding pain shot through her chest. She coughed and tasted iron. Not good, Shego thought as she heard the muffled yell of her name from Kim. She looked up to see the blurry figures of red and brunette. Bonnie was holding Kim back the best she could. Kim was struggling in her arms.

Shego got up and shook herself off. “Alright, fuck this. No more Mrs. Nice Guy,” she grunted. She concentrated again, this time heating up to the point that she could probably burn someone if they got too close. She turned on the Bebes as they were now making their way to the other girls. She threw another plasma blast at the Bebes, catching their attention again. As they were turning their attention to her, Shego turned up the heat more, the plasma flicking around her fingers and hands becoming deadly to anything it touched. 

The leader Bebe made what one would call a scowl as it went to attack Shego again. It had the grunt go first again, hoping to analyze Shego’s attacks before it attacked as well. When the grunt attacked Shego, the two battled for a while, it was a flurry of green and purple. At some points, the grunt would speed up and try to catch Shego off guard, but with the heat radiating off the woman, it wasn’t able to make sufficient damage. By the time Shego landed the killing blow, there were blackened pieces of metal from where the grunt had tried to break through Shego’s shield of heat. 

When the clank of a metal body hit the floor, no longer moving, then Shego turned to the leader. She smirked, her hair a little crazy and matted to her head from sweat. “I think that was almost as exhilarating as fighting, Kimmie,” she stated as she made her way to engage the leader Bebe. She heard a soft “Hey” come from Kim. She was sagging against Bonnie, who was struggling to keep Kim up now. 

The lead Bebe was moving to Shego as well. The speed of the approach getting faster as they closed the gap between each other. Shego started running towards the leader, fist blazing with plasma in the air. When they met in the middle, it was a clash of sparks and flames licking at metal. Again, it was a flurry that both Bonnie and Kim couldn’t keep up with. Kim had never seen Shego fight like this before. In all their fights, Shego was never as ruthless as she had been right now. She was awestruck. 

The leader Bebe was doing a computer’s version of panicking, malfunctioning from not being able to predict Shego’s attacks anymore. Shego took that to her advantage and landed a well-placed punch straight through the Bebe’s chest plate. The circuitry inside the robot melted and sparked, causing the metal body to convulse and writhe around Shego’s hand before she pulled it out. As Shego started walking towards Kim and Bonnie, the resounding clatter and scrap of metal hitting the concrete floor rung in the air. 

Panting, Shego picked Kim up bridal style and motioned for Bonnie to follow. Kim snuggled up against Shego’s chest, listening to the rapid thumping behind her breast. Bonnie followed the couple out of the building. Shego looked down at Kim, she saw a large gash at the top of her forehead that was still oozing a little bit of blood. 

“Don’t fall asleep, Princess, you might have a concussion,” she said as they made their way back to the hovercraft. “I’m sorry I left you to the wolves. That’s why you got hurt.”

Kim looked up at Shego, her eyes a little watery, “Just don’t do that shit again please?” 

Shego nodded silently.

When they made it to the hovercraft, Shego placed Kim in the backseat of it. She pulled out a mad kit that was stored in the front glove compartment for times like this. She started to tend to Kim’s wounds. Bonnie watched from the front seat, making mental notes for when she might need to bandage anyone up. Definitely not thinking about it being Kim. 

Once Kim was bandaged and secure in the backseat, Shego moved to the driver seat. She remained silent for most of the trip back to Middleton. She took Bonnie to her house first, making sure to not be seen. Before Bonnie had gotten out of the hovercraft, she had looked back at Kim, who was now sleeping once Shego had confirmed that she was not concussed. She blushed a little bit before placing a kiss on the girl’s head and glancing back at Shego. 

“Thanks for saving me and all,” Bonnie said in her normal sarcastic tone. Shego was glaring daggers into the girl. She didn’t say anything to Bonnie as she left. 

Next stop was Kim’s. She parked far enough away from the Possible house that the hovercraft wasn’t visible. Through her ragged breathing and broken ribs, Shego carried Kim back to her house. She climbed the tree and through the window into Kim’s room. She placed Kim gently on her bed, covering her with the blanket. Sighing, Shego turned to leave so she could deal with her own injuries.

“Don’t go…” Kim mumbled. She had woken up when she felt the blanket touch her. She knew Shego had taken a beating as well, but she was being selfish in this moment.

“Kimmie, I gotta get myself fixed up too…” Shego said softly. Her words didn’t really reach her actions as she walked back to the bed and got in it. She made sure she didn’t put too much pressure on her ribs as she laid down. 

Kim snuggled into Shego gently, “I know… but I wanna be snuggled…” She pouted at Shego, hoping it would work. 

Shego chuckled softly, knowing she couldn’t say no to the infamous puppy dog pout. “Alright, I’ll stay for a little bit.”

She didn’t stay for a little bit. Her exhaustion betraying her as she drifted off to sleep.


	21. Ron vs Shego: Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found a playlist that actually keeps me in the mood for writing. Just four more chapters before I move on to season two and the heaviness of the Sitch in Time plot line. 
> 
> Sorry if it is shorter than the previous chapter. The remaining ones will be a little shorter as they are not episode based.

It was an odd day when Ron just invited himself into the Possible house without being greeted by Kim. He frowned at this. From what Wade had told him, she was home. He shrugged his shoulders and headed to her room. When he got to the door, he remembered the last time he had entered Kim’s room uninvited. Frowning, he knocked on the door gently. From within the room he heard the shuffle of fabric and someone moving across the room to where he knew Kim’s bathroom was. 

“It’s…uh… just me,” Ron piped up as he got ready to open the door. When he heard Kim’s voice call him in, he knew it had been a rough mission. Kim’s voice was cracky and a little out of breath. He opened the door to the attic bedroom and saw Shego standing in the doorway to the bathroom.Kim was propped up on some pillows, the blanket she was under practically engulfing her. 

When Ron took in his best friend’s appearance, he ran to her side. He inspected the bandages and what bruising he could see. His head whipped around when he heard Shego approach them. There was hot fury in his eyes. “What did you do?!” 

Shego sneered at Ron, taking her spot beside Kim in the bed. Kim pouted at Ron, not wanting any conflict between her girlfriend and best friend. She scooted into Shego, nestling into the crook of her arm. This caused Ron to blush and look away. “What happened?” He mumbled. 

“Well, Shego and I were sleeping in, and when Wade called, I figured she might be able to help and give you the day off from the sidekick thing,” Kim responded before recounting the details of rescuing Bonnie. 

Shego remained silent for the most part, only piping up to make a sarcastic comment here and there. Ron was enthralled by the recap of events. He was on the edge of his seat, literally. Every so often he would frown when it came to Shego and her not helping Kim out. He was worried for his friend, knowing that Shego wasn’t someone to be trusted fully. Ron would never understand why Kim had blind trust in the older woman. 

“So, I mean for fighting robots, I could have been worse off,” Kim finished. She smiled softly at Ron, trying to ease his mind. 

“You should have had more back-up though,” Ron said, concern still clinging to his voice. He glanced over at Shego, who rolled her eyes at him.

“What could you have done, Buffoon?” Shego asked, “Cower in a corner?” She let out a hiss of pain when Kim nudged her in the side. 

“I wouldn’t have let her fight them by herself!” Ron snapped back. The anger that was being held in his eyes was seeping through the rest of him. “You let her fight three of them by herself, for what? Did you want her to get killed?! What sort of girlfriend are you when you let the person you are supposed to love go into a f-f-fucking danger zone!?”

Shego got out of the bed, her breathing a little staggered from the nudge to the ribs she just got. She advanced on Ron, who was now standing up, fists clenched. The boy didn’t back down from his stance like he normally would have. Blue and emerald eyes were locked, each looking for the other to throw the first punch.

“I had my reasons,” Shego snarled, “And you both seem to keep forgetting that I am a villain AKA bad guy. Y’know the people you are supposed to be putting into jail and shit. But Kimmie over here has decided she wanted to pursue a relationship with a know thief.”

Through the whole exchange, Kim had remained silent. She was looking between Shego and Ron, trying to block out their words and just focus on what she was thinking during the fight with the Bebes. She hadn’t been entirely upset with Shego for not helping in the beginning. If Ron had been there, it would have probably been the same situation, but she might have been killed. Shego had been there to stop that when she couldn’t fight anymore. Sure, Kim had injuries that would keep her out of commission for a few weeks, but it wasn’t too serious. Again, Shego had made sure of that. 

“Ron… Shego… stop please,” Kim finally spoke up, snapping the two from their intense staring contest. All anger Ron had inside of him deflated. Shego frowned, returning to Kim’s side. Kim shifted under the covers a little bit, not wanting Shego to be close to her. If she was going to be unbiased about what she was going to say, she was going to need the heat from Shego to be a decent distance away. Shego frowned at this movement but didn’t fight it.

“Look,” Kim started, “I love you both very much. Ron, you are my best friend and have been with me since Pre-K. You are even being kinda chill with me being with Shego. I understand your concerns about her, I do too.” This made Ron smirk at Shego. “But, I trust her with my life. She may be evil, but she has never put me in danger that I wouldn’t already be in.” Ron’s pride plummeted again, causing Shego to mentally puff up with her own pride. Kim turned to Shego.

“Shego, we’ve been together for a few months now. And it has been the best, but you need to stop calling Ron a ‘Buffoon’ outside of missions. He IS my best friend and has been, like I said, chill with us being together. It is so not the drama about what happened with the Bebes, I mean, I might have been worse off without you.” Shego stuck her tongue out at Ron. “But, just because you are a bad guy, doesn’t mean you have to pull that shit outside of missions that involve you and Drakken. Remember we said that work and our personal life are separate. I think you keep forgetting that, and it almost got me severely injured.”

“You call what happened with you not severely injured?” Ron asked, his jaw dropping.  
“Not done, Ron,” Kim said while putting her hand up, “You two need to figure this out, because I will not be pulled between you two. It hurts like hell.” Her olive eyes were starting to water. Ron and Shego both went to pull her into a hug, stopping when they realized what they were doing. Kim instinctively moved into Ron’s arms, accepting the hug. He stuck his tongue out at Shego. Shego crossed her arms, watching the exchange.

Pulling away from Ron, Kim immediately snuggled against Shego. Reluctantly, she opened her arms for the younger girl. “I’ll see you at school, okay? I am really tired and just need to sleep,” Kim mumbled as she buried her face into Shego’s chest.

Ron nodded as he got out of the chair. “Just take care of her,” he threw back at Shego as he left the room. 

Shego watched Ron leave the room. She felt Kim shift beside her. Looking down, Shego saw big olive eyes staring up at her on the verge of tears. Before she was pissed off at not being the one Kim chose to hug, now she kind of understood why. Kim was in a vulnerable state from getting beat up and then from having to see two people she cared about fighting.

“Sorry...” Kim mumbled and kissed Shego gently. She nuzzled up against her afterwards, hoping to just forget the events of the day. She was drained, not something that happened to her often.

“S’okay, Princess,” Shego said, kissing Kim’s head. 

They remained like that until it got darker out. Kim had passed out in Shego’s arms. Shego had managed to grab the book she kept on the nightstand to keep herself entertained while Kim slept. Deep into the book, Shego was startled by the vibration of her phone going off. It was a message from Drakken.

Dr.Doofus: I need you back at the lair as soon as possible. I have a new plan to take over the world and Kim Possible will not be able to stop it.

Rolling her eyes, Shego responded to the message. Thankfully, Drakken had seemed to forget about Shego and Kim being together. She thought that maybe she could give him memory loss to the point that he never remembers it. 

She had to untangle herself from Kim without disturbing her. She sighed, not wanting to leave Kim alone, but duty calls. She left Kim a note, letting her know that she would be back over when she could and to make sure that Kim took care of herself. It’s not like they wouldn’t see each other within the next few days anyways, but it always caused Shego’s heart to ache when she couldn’t be with the heroine. 

After Shego had left, in the same spot as before, a figure appeared from a swirling pool of blue. They remained at in the tree for most of the night, silently watching Kim sleep.


	22. Just a Little Bit Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, Smut and some plot drop. Things are heating up and we all know how much I love to mass post and then screw with you guys by getting writer's block. Honestly, I will probably slam out the last three chapters and then I am done with part 1. Remember that part two will be a bit of a wait because I do need to rewatch season two and A Sitch in Time for more info and detail.

It was actually a few weeks before Shego and Kim were able to meet up again. With the way that Kim was healing, her mother fussing over her and almost banning the heroine from going on missions, Kim was never able to make time to sneak out. Shego was stuck listening to Drakken come up with another terrible plan to take over the world. She was barely listening most of the time, her eyes glued to her phone. 

Their texts were getting more and more intense, almost on the verge of sexting. The last time they had the chance to be together in the naked sense was when Ron had interrupted them. At this point, Shego wasn’t sure if she was the older one with the way she was responding to Kim’s flirting.

K: Ugh, I wish you were here to rub my shoulders. Everything hurts...

S: Well, I mean, I am not opposed to rubbing you down ;)

K: You’d have to be careful... What with my mom constantly making sure I don’t rebreak anything...

S: Oh how romantic, bringing your mom into this

K: I’m not sure she would approve of incest Shego xP

S: Seriously! Princess, shut up.

K: Cum make me ;)

S: Did you just make a pun?

K: So not the drama, Shego

The picture that followed that text was Kim, dressed in her bra and panties. They were a pair of pink. The bra giving a little push to the smaller chest Kim had. The panties hugging her hips and ass just right. Shego nearly dropped her phone at the sight. While she was struggling to catch it, hiding the photo in turn from prying eyes, Drakken stopped his monologue about his latest plan.

“Shego, are you paying attention?”

Shego nodded, phone to her chest and face a little red.

“Good. Now as I was saying, this plan is fool-proof. There is no way Kim Possible will be able to stop me this time! All I need to do is get the right doohickey for my laser.” As Drakken went about trying to figure out what part he needed for his “newest” doomsday laser, Shego was thinking of how she could get to Kim. 

S: Plz tell me you aren’t going anywhere tongiht...

K: Mmmm, I would say if someone wanted to come see me, they have about an hour to make it here before I put normal clothes back on.

Shego gulped and turned to Drakken quickly, “Whatever it is you need, I’ll go get it. Just give me the rest of the night.” It was more of a statement than a question, which threw Drakken off guard. At this point, he had honestly forgotten all about Kim and Shego being together, luckily for the couple. He just tilted his head, thinking about it. Shego was praying he didn’t suspect where she was going.

“Of course, Shego. That is rather helpful of you,” Drakken said, waving at Shego dismissively as he turned back to tinkering with his doomsday laser. 

K: 45 mins

Shego noticed the text after grabbing the description of the thing Drakken needed. When she arrived at Kim’s house, she was so frantic that she almost walked through the front door. She caught herself and climbed the tree. She stopped before hopping through the window. There were new burn marks on the tree, similar to the plasma burns she could make in wood. She was pondering this a little too carefully that she almost missed the text stating her time limit was at five minutes. All thoughts of the marks left Shego’s mind as her hormones kicked in. 

Jumping through the window, Shego startled Kim to the point that she almost got punched in the face. Catching the fist, Shego pulled Kim into a deep kiss. Just as Kim had said, she was still half dressed, pink undergarments glaring at Shego. 

“I didn’t think you would make it,” Kim said breathlessly as she pulled away from Shego. She licked her lips a little.

Shego took in Kim’s appearance a little more. The bruises that had been black and purple were either not there anymore or a blotchy yellow. Shego got on her knees and gently kissed the remaining bruises that were around Kim’s sides. “I really hate that I have a healing factor and you don’t,” Shego mumbled between the kisses.

Kim blushed and bit her lip at the feeling of Shego’s lips. She gently pulled Shego up, looking up at her. “I’m okay. There’s no drama about it.” She kissed Shego deeply now, pulling her to the bed as she backed up towards it. When the back of her legs hit the edge, Kim sat down. She brought her hands up, tracing the thin outline of Shego’s abs through the catsuit. Her fingers eventually wrapped around the zipper, tugging it down. 

Shego hadn’t cared to put effort into her appearance when she got the text from Kim giving her a time limit. So when the zipper passed her navel, her breasts slipped out of the confines of the rubbery material. She sighed at the feeling of the cool air hitting them. Another moment later she had to hold back a moan of surprise because Kim had attached her mouth to one of her nipples. Shego pulled away, much as she didn’t want to, but having just her legs covered was uncomfortable. She pulled the last bit of her catsuit off, leaving her only in a black thong. 

To Shego, the look on Kim’s face was worth it. Olive eyes had darkened even more than they already were, truly showing the lust, she was feeling. Her hands were raised a little bit, not sure if Shego was too hot to touch in that instance. Shego chuckled and straddled Kim’s lap. She brought her mouth to Kim’s pulse point, earning a small squeak from her girlfriend in the process. 

Kim placed her hands on Shego’s waist to keep her steady, although Shego didn’t need any help with that. Kim tilted her head to the side, giving Shego more access to her neck. She felt Shego start sucking on her pulse, knowing that there would be a hickey there in the morning. She sighed softly at the feeling, eyes closing a little. 

Shego placed her hands to Kim’s shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed so that Kim was laying down. She wiggled her hips against Kim before pressing their lips together. The gentle panting and gasping that was happening between the two was filling the room. Enough that if anyone else were in the house, they would be heard. Shego pulled away abruptly.

“Is there anyone else in the house?” Shego asked, her brow furrowed in confusion as to why Kim was letting go so much.

“Uhm… well… No one is home. The Tweebs are at a friend’s place, Dad is at the Science Center overnight for something, and Mom has a huge surgery that will take her until early morning to finish up,” Kim blushed as she spoke. She glanced at the clock, which read 9PM. “I estimate we have… like… eight hours before anyone comes back home.”

Shego nodded silently, letting this information mull over in her head. When she was done thinking about any consequences that might happen from being too loud, she had a predatory smirk on her face. Leaning down, Shego whispered in Kim’s ear, “Don’t hurt your pretty voice screaming then.”

Kim squeaked as she was shifted up the bed. Both her bra and panties gone a moment later so that she was completely naked and exposed to Shego. She looked up at her, blushing at how dark Shego’s eyes had become as well as the view she was getting. She watched as Shego got rid of the last article of clothing before settling between Kim’s legs. 

Shego licked her lips. The first time they had sex had seemed rushed and too quiet. This time she would be able to let go just as much as Kim could. She was savouring the idea of being able to make her girlfriend scream for more. Shego was debating on starting from the top and moving down, but she felt that they had enough foreplay for now. She would take her time during round two. She descended upon Kim, lifting Kim’s legs up and resting them on her shoulders. This caused Kim to yelp softly. 

Kim wasn’t entirely sure was Shego was about to do, but she had a good guess with the way that the woman was staring hungrily at her center. She looked at Shego, blushing as Shego looked back, almost as though she was asking permission to start. Kim nodded meekly. They had only gotten one time together, and she was aching with anticipation. The wait had been worth it, since Shego pressed her mouth to Kim’s center, gently lick from bottom to top. Kim moaned loudly at the feeling, her thighs a little shaky already. She blushed at the sound she had made, but Shego wasn’t finished.

Shego continued the action a few more times, slowly lower onto her stomach so that she was laying down as she explored Kim with her tongue. She could feel Kim’s legs growing shakier as she continued her attentions. Shego pressed her tongue into Kim and that got her the delicious sound of Kim moaning for more, a buck of her hips accentuating the request. Shego smiled as she swirled her tongue inside of Kim, fulfilling the request. 

Kim’s mind was slowly going blank as she bucked her hips into Shego’s mouth, feeling her girlfriend’s nose scrap against her clit every so often. For most of it, Kim’s hands where up by the pillow her head was on, but after a certain tongue hit a good spot, her hands were tangled in raven hair. The heat in her belly was driving her insane now, the moans turning into incoherent yelps of “More”, “Yes”, and “Don’t stop”. When she finally came, Kim held Shego’s head in place, her thighs clenching around her head and trembling before shakily releasing her hold on Shego. 

While this was happening, Shego was trying to control her breathing so she didn’t suffocate between Kim’s thighs. She felt a gush of fluid hit her tongue. As Shego cleaned it up, she felt Kim clench around her tongue again, riding out a second orgasm. When all was said and done, Kim releasing her hair and head, Shego scooted up the bed with a smile as wide as the Cheshire Cat’s.

“How you feelin’ there, Princess?” Shego asked, wrapping her arm around Kim. 

Kim snuggled up against Shego, panting from the exertion her body just went through. She was still a little fuzzy and on cloud nine, but she mumbled, “G-good.” 

Shego chuckled softly. She could feel Kim dozing off against her. She brought the covers over them, allowing Kim to nestle into her more. Shego rested her head on top of Kim’s. She would have to leave early to go find the thing Drakken wanted, but until then she was content. 

As she laid there, Shego thought back to when she had come to Kim’s. Those burn marks, she thought. It didn’t make sense that plasma burns would be on the tree unless she had burned them there. They were unmistakeably her burn marks, but the only time she had used her powers was when they fought on Halloween. It was getting closer to dawn, and as much as she didn’t want to leave Shego had to go get Drakken’s part. Shego sighed as she got out of the bed. She went to Kim’s closet and grabbed her joggers, sweater, and sneakers from where they were hidden. 

After she had gotten dressed, Shego kissed Kim on the head, left her a note, and exited through the window. She perched herself on the burnt branch to inspect it further. Ok, so I was clearly here at some point and did this. That is the only explanation, Shego thought. It was the only logical answer to her. Yet, the thudding in her chest suggested something more was going on. She felt a weird pull towards the tree line that was close to the Possible house. 

I really shouldn’t go that way, Shego reminded herself. She had other stuff to do.

GO! GO! GO!

Her brain was agreeing with her heart now. Not good. Shego found herself halfway to the tree line before she stopped herself from going any further. 

I have other shit to do! Gotta get Dr.D that part. Gotta keep Kimmie safe.

Shego was having an internal war with herself in the open. On her part, it really wasn’t smart, but her entire being was malfunctioning for some reason.

GO! GO! GO!

Fuck! Fine, Shego finally thought as she closed the distance between herself and the tree line. Continuing forward, Shego’s feet brought her to the clearing that she would normally park the hovercraft when she used it. Now, in the place the vehicle would have been, was a large swirling pool of blue. It was about as tall as she was, but there was something off about it. It was causing the grass around it to get singed. Shego looked at the vortex in confusion.

“It’s not actually a vortex, more like a portal,” An all too familiar voice said from behind Shego. 

Shego whipped around, her jaw dropping a little at the person behind her. Shego was well, staring at herself. This version of her was much older, a streak of white running through her hair, emerald eyes a little more lifeless than normal, crow’s feet that seemed like she had been happy. Yet, her older version still had the same catsuit, just with a cape added to it. 

“What the fuck?!” Shego finally said. It had taken her a second to process what she was looking at. 

“Shocking, yes I know,” Older Shego stated with a drawl of boredom. “You’ll get over the shock of this situation soon. I am here for a reason. In about a year, Drakken and you will find something called the Time Monkey. Take it for yourself. You will know what to do with it after you have it.”

“The fuck is a Time Monkey?” Shego asked, the shock had worn off, just like her older self had said.

“Doesn’t matter right now. Just get it. And do the villain thing. World domination and all that shit.” 

Before Shego could say anything else, her older self walked through the portal. It closed in on itself, vanishing with a hiss, leaving Shego alone in the clearing.


	23. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter than an epilogue.
> 
> I hope the mass posting has been okay! I love all of you guys, you keep me going.

It had been a few days since Shego and Kim had been able to see each other. They were currently staring at each other at a distance. Kim and Ron were tied together around a steel pole, Drakken was pacing in front of them doing his “reveal the evil plan” thing. Shego had her arms crossed. Although she was staring at Kim and thinking back to their night together, her thoughts were getting brought back to the clearing. How was it possible for time travel to exist? Did it have to do with that Time Monkey thing. She was frowning now, hating being confused.

“… I will use my laser to destroy the moon! This will allow me to make an artificial moon, that I will only put back into orbit once my demands are met,” Drakken was finishing up his plan reveal. He noticed the look on Shego’s face. “What are you scowling about, Shego? This is brilliant. We have Kim Possible and the Buffoon, they won’t be able to do anything to stop us.”

Shego sighed, “You do know we got through this every time, right? You reveal your plan while she is tied up, then she gets out somehow and stops you.”

Drakken, Kim, and Ron just stared at Shego. It was as though her logic had escaped them for a moment. This wasn’t the first time Shego had mentioned this to Drakken either. She had told him this during one of their small heists that Kim had stopped. He had ignored her and said she was being cynical. 

“I-You- That isn’t what matters, Shego. It will work this time,” Drakken retorted. 

Shego rolled her eyes and waved her hand, basically telling him to continue. He huffed and went back to his monologue. Shego and Kim went back to staring at each other. Ron was looking between the couple. Rufus had been lucky enough to not get stuck in the rope, so he weaselled his way out of Ron’s pocket, getting to work on breaking the rope. 

Ron leaned over and whispered in Kim’s ear, “I am happy for you and all, but can you and Shego stop eye fucking each other. It is really gross to watch.”

Kim blushed deeply. She tore her eyes away from Shego. This helped her notice that Rufus was helping them escape. When the roped fell to the ground, she stood up, pulling Ron up with her. She flipped over to where Drakken and Shego were. She landed in such a way that when Drakken turned he almost ran into her. 

“How-,” Drakken gulped.

“You really should listen to your sidekick sometimes, Drakken,” Kim said before she got tackled away from Drakken by Shego. 

The two fought as they normally did, the only difference was that Shego was going harder than normal. She had been pent up since that night. Shego had been driving herself insane with that moment in the clearing that she was thrumming with negative energy. The heat in her plasma was a little hotter than normal, that it burnt a hole in Kim’s glove when she caught one of the flaming fists. Shego was blinded by the thrill of the fight that she hadn’t noticed the ramp up in heat. 

Kim yelped at the feeling of her skin being burned. She released Shego’s fist, back stepping to inspect her hand for a moment. There wasn’t much damage to it, just a little burn. She pressed her lips to it, hoping to calm the pain. Looking up, Kim saw Shego taken aback by the heat in her plasma. Shego was looking down at her hands, the green flames licking around them. She looked back at Kim, a clear look of apology on her features. Kim nodded, her signal for it being okay. 

Off to the side, Drakken and Ron were engaged in another slapping fight. Ron stopped for a second, looking over at Kim and Shego. Drakken stopped as well, not sure why the Buffoon had stopped. He watched Kim and Shego’s interaction. 

“Do you ever wonder if they just have conversations with their thoughts when they fight?” Ron asked. 

“Really? That is what you stopped this for?” Drakken asked. 

“I mean, look at them. Yah they are fighting but they do it in this way that they are equal and such. Kim and I may capture you guys, but they have never really gone all out from what I have seen. Is it a respect thing?” Ron continued to watch his friend fight Shego. 

The couple’s actions were fluid, flawless even. Even if a punch or kick landed, it hardly did anything because the other would bounce back and chase after their assailant. It was mesmerizing when Ron took it in. They were equals, something that Ron had only hoped to reach with Kim. He would never be at the same level as her. Forever the sidekick. Never the hero.

“I think you are just overthinking it, Buffoon,” Drakken said, breaking Ron’s train of thought, “They are merely fighting the good fight. One for evil, the other for good. Nothing more.” After that he pushed Ron away from him and made a break for the exit. He shouted at Shego to follow, causing whatever rhythm Kim and Shego had in their fight. Shego broke away first, not making the mistake of turning her back on Kim. She took out Kim’s legs, making sure that the heroine fell before she bailed from the scene. 

Ron walked over to Kim, helping her up. She frowned as she saw Drakken and Shego escape. As she dusted herself off, Kim smiled at Ron. He smiled back, although it didn’t fully reach his eyes. The blue in them was a little dull, not containing much light. 

“Are you okay, Ron?” Kim asked as they made their way out of the lair and to the transport Wade had set up for them.

“Yah, all good, KP,” He responded. He was lost in thought. He wanted to tell Kim how he felt, but it would devolve into him confessing his feelings for her. Ron knew she would never return them and telling her again would just ruin their friendship.

“Okay… Well you know that you can talk to me about anything right?” Kim offered. The weirdness coming from Ron was almost the same as when they were fighting when he first found out about Shego. 

“I know.”

The trip back to Middleton was a quiet one. One that Ron would keep with him for a long time. He was figuring out how he could reach the same level as Kim. If anything, he was going to will it to happen. 

\+ + + 

Kim entered her room, hoping to see Shego. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her. No sign that she had even been there. Kim flopped onto her bed, sighing as she stared up at the ceiling. There wasn’t much for her to do tonight other than homework. That would be uneventful. She was so used to Shego being in her room after most missions involving Drakken. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fight they had today.

Kim got up, making her way to the bathroom. She decided to just go about her night as though it was a normal one. Although nothing about her life was normal anymore. Maybe just Ron and Monique. As she got into the shower, her thoughts wandered to the strange that was surrounding Ron and Shego today. She knew that they didn’t like each other for obvious reasons, but she didn’t think this had anything to do with that. 

As the water cascaded around her, Kim felt the all too familiar pain rake through her chest, seeping into her body. She whimpered and sunk to the tiled floor. Her body suddenly felt cold, a symptom that she hoped wasn’t going to be recurring. The heat from the water would hit her, not actually warming her. Kim tried to get up, but her vision blurred.

As it blurred, Kim slipped back down to the floor, smacking her head against the tile. Pain ricocheted through her skull, causing her to feel nauseous. She turned to throw up, and when she did, her vision cleared up enough for her to be able to see someone in front of her. It looked like Shego, but different. Shego didn’t have white in her hair or a ridiculous looking cape that went along with her catsuit. She also definitely didn’t have a freaking monkey statue. 

Kim blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness from her eyes. This Shego had a sad expression on her face as she bent down to look at Kim. Any modesty that Kim had in her mind as she watched this Shego look at her. She just blushed. The splattering of water stopped as she watched an arm that wasn’t hers turn it off. 

“Shego…?” Kim asked, her speech a little slurred from the hit to the head. 

“It’s okay, my love,” the older Shego mumbled. She grabbed a towel and wrapped Kim in it. She placed the monkey statue down, replacing it with Kim in her arms. Placing Kim back into bed, dry and with some pajamas on, older Shego placed a kiss on the girl’s throbbing head. “Please don’t hate me for what is going to happen… It needs to happen. For us.” Older Shego pulled away from Kim after making sure she wasn’t concussed. She had a sad smile on as she retrieved the Time Monkey. What she had done was for the best, she had to remind herself of that as she re-entered the time stream.

Kim was going in and out of black outs, so she didn’t hear much from the Shego that wasn’t her Shego. When she woke up the next day, all she could remember was the sadness etched deep within the old face.


	24. Moments

Shego hadn’t planned on this talk happening, although she knew it was inevitable. It was another one of those long weekends, where there was a holiday on the Friday or Monday. Shego couldn’t remember if it was a government thing or an actual festive holiday kind of thing, she just knew that Kim had bugged her incessantly to go to the waterfall since it had been a while since they knew for sure that saving/ending the world wouldn’t interrupt their time together. Kim had to argue with Ron about it because he had expected her to spend the time with him. In the end, Kim was with Shego and Ron was off somewhere with his parents. 

The only problem with this little get away is that a while back, after what had happened in the clearing, Kim had told Shego that she had a dream. Or what Kim had called a dream since the prelude to Kim’s story was her having one of those “connection” attacks while in the shower. During Kim’s re-telling of what had happened, Shego had a blank face. She was furious with herself. Well, the older her that is. The one from the portal. If Shego’s theory was correct, this older version of herself had caused Kim’s shutdown. And she was pissed. Even more so, she was furious with herself when Kim asked this question.

“Have you found anything out about this weirdness that we experience when we aren’t together?”

Kim had brought the wall that Shego had built up surrounding this subject, crashing down. This question was something she had a few answers to, but she couldn’t tell Kim her answers or theories. And she knew that Kim was picking up on her reluctance to have this conversation.

“Kimmie,” Shego started, her eyes staring at the waterfall, “I know we have been looking into it from time to time, but have you ever thought about not actually prying? I mean, yah sure, there is probably a reason why it is happening. I don’t think there is any science or worldly knowledge that could help us figure it out.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Shego had looked. She had researched, hunted, and even went to the most underground places of the villain network to find answers. She found nothing on their connection, nothing about the stupid Time Monkey her older self had told her about. There was basically nothing about it. 

“There has to be something, though. How can there be nothing on this? What about supernatural stuff, like what Monkey Fist has?” Kim pestered. She was determined to learn something about it. She hated being in the dark about herself. It had been a pain in the ass realizing she was gay. Kim sighed, picking at some of the grass in front of her. Shego not budging was making her frustrated.

“Like I said, just leave it be, Princess. Don’t you want to spend the little time we have together doing something fun?” Shego asked. She was sitting in a lawn chair, sun bathing like she normally did during her vacations. She looked at Kim, who was sporting a little two piece. Their first night at the waterfall had been long and sweaty, ending with a cooling dip in the little spring that the waterfall filled. 

Kim frowned as she got up, stretching out any kinks in her back from the way she had been sitting. “I guess you are right,” she grumbled. She gave Shego a kiss before wading into the spring. She did a few laps before she realized that Shego wasn’t in the water with her. 

Shego was happily reading a magazine when she felt a large amount of water drench her. She looked up, a little angry at Kim. What greeted her was the two-piece in her lap and a flash of red hair disappearing into the waterfall. Fucking brat, Shego thought as she made her way into the water, following Kim. When she made it through the wall of water, Shego was pleased to see that Kim was waiting for her. She was laying on the makeshift mattress they had made. 

Smirking, Shego crawled into the little nest, pressing herself against the naked girl. She had gotten rid of her one-piece just before getting in. She groaned softly when she felt Kim press one of the few toys she had brought with them to experiment with. It was the double ended strap-on. When she pulled away, Kim was blushing.

“I figured we could try it out since we did the vibrator last night,” Kim mumbled, completely embarrassed by the situation. 

They had engaged in sex a few more times since their second time, but Kim was always nervous when it came to the act. She knew Shego had other partners, since she was older than Kim by four years, so Kim was always trying to be enough. 

“Whatever you would like,” Shego said as she took the toy from Kim. She fixed it upon herself, letting out a soft groan as it entered her. Kim was watching with rapt attention. Shego got between Kim’s legs. She wasn’t going to admit it, but Shego was a little nervous too. She was in love with Kim, and that was scary and nerve-wracking. It wasn’t something she had allowed herself to do with other people.

Shego pressed the tip to Kim’s center, gaining a moan of approval. She pushed in slowly, letting Kim take in the toy inch by inch at her own pace. When it finally hit the base, Kim was panting softly. She was only used to Shego’s fingers or tongue at this point, nothing that felt so big. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego’s neck, kissing her deeply as she bucked her hips a little to get used to the feeling of the strap-on. Shego had been generous and only gotten a 7 inch one, not too big, but also not too small.   
Shego took the movement as a signal to start moving, but when she pulled out of Kim, she felt nails dig into her neck. She looked at Kim, who had a mixed expression of fear and pleasure. “It’s okay, baby girl, I got you,” Shego cooed. Kim nodded and loosened her grip a little bit. 

“O-o-okay,” Kim stuttered through her breathing. She wiggled once again, this time Shego didn’t move until told too. “I t-t-think I’m good now.”

Pulling out just a little bit, Shego pressed back in gently. She repeated this a few times, pulling out a little further with every thrust, until she was keeping a steady rhythm. The part that was inside of her felt amazing. She was hoping that Kim was feeling good as well. 

Kim was a mess beneath Shego. She was moaning obscenities as she moved her hips in time with Shego. It hadn’t been to bad after the first initial thrusts. She now felt heat rushing through her body as she clung to Shego. For her first time taking something shaped like a dick, it wasn’t as terrible as she had heard about.

When both climaxed the first time, their moans could be heard throughout their little hideaway. During the beginning of the second round, the blue portal appeared at the edge of the water. Shego’s older self came out of it to hear the moaning. She blushed deeply, realizing she had hopped out of the time stream at the wrong place. But, still she remained. She had her reasons for coming back in time. Some moments were to remind her of the good times, others were like this. An accident, that ended up dredging up a memory from the past that she could use later when she needed to comfort herself.

When she heard the second-round end with a happy squeak and a low chuckle from her younger self, Old Shego took that as her time to leave. She only had a few more visits that she could use, thankfully this one had not been fruitless. She returned through the portal, neither occupant of the hideaway ever knowing she had been there.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone!
> 
> For me, it has been a long three years of writer's block, shitty life stuff, and moving that stopped me from finishing this fic. All the love and support I have received from all of you, be it AO3 or FF.net (my FF readers HAVE been waiting 3 years for me to finish this), has kept me going and to not forget about this epic story that I have envisioned. I hope you will all bear with me for the next 3 parts, as of course there is more story to tell and we haven't hit the most angsty or painful bits yet. 
> 
> Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for following, bookmarking, favouriting, and reviewing this story. Part 2 will be in the works in the next month, so I hope this will tide you over until then.
> 
> Much love,  
> Wolf

Epilogue

The Past (Pre-K)

Shego walked along the fence that encased the playground. She watched as a Pre-K aged Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable played on the gym equipment. She watched the redheaded 5-year-old run around and exhaust herself with the exercise. Shego was doing her best not to stare too much. She had stopped in the past to talk to the younger version of Kim. The pain in her chest that was always there only seemed to grow stronger as she watched Kim. And yet she wasn’t sure where it had originated from in the beginning. From what Shego remembered, Kim had told her that she had first seen the green villainess after her very first mission. Shego sighed weakly at this.

She was in the past grasping at straws to try and get Kim to forgive her for what she was about to do. So, if she had met Kim when she was in Pre-K, maybe that was too far back to try and get the message to trigger in her memory. But Shego wasn’t even sure where in the time stream Kim was, so it was worth a shot. Shego approached the fence just as Kim ran over to it to look at something that had caught her interest.

When Shego reached the chain link fence, Kim looked up and smiled widely. There was wonder and awe radiating in her eyes as she looked at Shego. “Are you a princess?” The little girl blurted out. This caused Shego to chuckle slightly at the suddenness of the question.

“No I’m not a princess,” Shego said, smiling softly. 

“But you are green and you look like a princess.” Kim’s eyes were wide with curiosity. She was grinning from ear to ear, thinking that her logic was quite superior. This caused Shego’s heart to melt. She thought the younger version of Kim was adorable.

“Well you have good logic there,” Shego sat down in front of the fence, “But I guess you could say that I am a princess. Just with powers.” This caused Kim’s jaw to drop in disbelief. Shego smirked and lit up one of her hands. This caused Kim to gasp and reach out to touch it, but she stopped short. “It’s okay, it won’t hurt you.”

Kim reached out through the fence and touched Shego’s hand. She placed her hand flat against Shego’s palm. The plasma danced around their hands, causing Kim to giggle a little because it tickled her slightly because of how cold it was. They sat like that for a little while. Shego’s heart was stinging the entire time and she felt guilty for what she was about to do. She knew that if she tried to talk to her Kim, she wouldn’t listen. The next best thing was Past Kim. Even if they weren’t talking, it felt like the little girl knew what she was silently saying.

The school bell rang, and Kim jumped up slightly, pulling away her hand from Shego’s. “It was nice to meet you, green princess. I hope to see you again.” She smiled widely and waved at Shego ecstatically before heading back into the school building.

“You will,” Shego mumbled and waved back sadly. She pulled the Time Monkey out and entered the time stream. She knew there would be a long fight ahead, but didn’t care if she won or lost, because she knew Kim would find her.


End file.
